Tibia
by LetoSai
Summary: Being a werewolf is hard enough. Now being a head strong, dominant lone wolf is harder. Being a lone wolf, on the run with a not so optional invitation from an Alpha wolf to stay in his home is...just a pain.
1. Tibia

Something new to entertain my reviewers for a while.  
Sorry I was so late posting something new.  
This story is a little special in that I had help.  
Loads of help. Half help.  
I co-wrote this story with my dear Lovely, so there's credit where credit is due.  
Like before I'll update weekly. ^_^  
Enjoy.

* * *

Tibia Griffin was not your average woman. She'd been to 46 states and lived in 32 of them. She could ride a bull longer than most men and could shoot a verity of different guns—accurately. She was by definition a loner though she made friends in her travels and kept them. She simply didn't agree so much with the idea of staying in one place with one job, one home, and one set of friends her entire life. Family wasn't something she thought too much on either. She only worried about herself.

She pushed open the beauty shop door and fought down a cringe at the chemical smell. It seeped into her nostrils and stung almost worse than hot mustard seeds. She did not enjoy the scent but of her many talents she preferred cutting hair to long nights behind a bar when she'd rather be running, or days under the hot sun tending a lawn that would never be hers. With fingers crossed and the knowledge of an empty booth for rent, she decided to feel the place out.

Even if they'd hire her, after all, she needed to make sure shed be able to attract customers to pay her booth rent so she didn't eat the little remaining of her savings. It was hard work traveling like a gypsy and backup cash was something shed made a habit of keeping.

Much as she enjoyed it, it wouldn't be worth working in a salon where the clients wouldn't trust you with the shampoo job.

She walked up to reception and put on her most charismatic smile for the young lady, "Hi, I saw an ad in the paper saying you guys had a booth open, who do I talk to about that?"

The girl smiled a little, obviously waiting for the end of her shift as she stood up to shake her hand politely. "Oh sure. You got pretty good timing too, she's in the back right now."

"Well that's just fabulous" Tibia said, almost amazed at how genuine she sounded. She was not the perky type they looked for but she could sure as hell fake it.

"I'm new in town." she mused, "How's life here? Not too rowdy I hope, just got away from that."

The girl smiled. "It's a nice place to live to be honest, but every town has got a few trouble makers." she laughed a little, leading Tibia towards the back. "For the most part I think you'll enjoy yourself."

Tibia smiled softly, "Good then..." She trailed off for a moment, taking a whiff of the air before stepping back behind the dividing wall, away from any of the patrons that could be giving off the scent.

"Ah, shoot, I completely forgot my portfolio." Tibia said quickly so the girl wouldn't look too startled to see her not following, "I'll have to come back... Thanks though."

"Oh." The girl blinked slowly, turning to glance back. "Well sure. Come back any time or you can leave your name and number and all that."

"I'll be by tomorrow or somethin'." she promised sweetly, trying not to be too over eager to head for the door she added, "Haven't gotten to the phone company yet or anything."

"Right." She laughed softly, shaking her head at being so absent minded. "Well, see you then, I guess."

"Absolutely." Tibia waved as she headed out the door, the word never sounding through her mind, "Have a good one."

It was a decent excuse considering she had a portfolio but had the girl been a stylist it would have fallen apart. Maybe in an upscale salon in NYC she'd need it but here she likely just needed the license, supplies and last months rent. She wouldn't be coming back though. Whether they were clients or stylists she didn't need to step on any toes, not when she'd just gotten here.

Tibia had known the moment she'd gotten on their territory but never having heard anything bad, she assumed things would go fine. That didn't mean, however, that she would wear out her welcome by being in their face with her presence. She had no intention of making any agreements so staying out of the way was simply the best solution until she had the finances to leave.

With that done, she kept looking, avoiding state and community employers considering they might have influence there too. She gave in when she finally found a bar that smelled only of booze, cigarettes and bad intentions. It was on the outskirts of town so she could only hope it wouldn't be too obnoxious.

The manager agreed for her to have a trial, mostly because he couldn't stop staring at her breasts, but she had been used to that for years and couldn't bring herself to care anymore—as long as he didn't try to touch.

The bar was relatively calm compared to most places shed worked in before. There was decent music, football—which she could deal with far better than baseball, and a steady but not overwhelming flow of people. There was also the amount of drinks people were buying her. Half of which she didn't even bother pouring and it made the owner ecstatic.

All in all it was a good night, or so she thought as she was stuffing the small wad of cash into the pocket of her jeans at the end of her shift around midnight. That was before she noticed the three men sitting idly near the big screen, not one paying the game any mind as they watched her. She had to curse herself mentally for not smelling them. She was usually really good with her nose but she was slightly intoxicated and the room was large and drenched in smells.

They were just waiting for her to leave. It was absolutely the worst situation she could have gotten herself into. Even if she won, she'd have hell getting out of the city.

Their eyes followed her slowly but it didn't appear to be out of the ordinary for anyone. Nearly every man had gazed at her for a longer period of time. No one thought these three were any more suspicious then any of the others. She was a sight to look at but no one else would have ever guessed the reason behind it.

Just as she suspected they got up to leave just as she was ready to head out the back door. Two of them left first and the other stayed put to watch her in case she tried to sneak away on them. With two outside and one in, it would have been overly complicated to get away from them.

She sighed; trying to look bored with the entire matter. Not frightened but not hostile either. She had no choice no but to play along, but she paused when one lingered and turned to nod him over toward the back door.

When he complied and drew close enough to hear her she said coyly. "Mama always taught me to never turn my back on a man. You first. I'm not goin' anywhere."

A slow smile crossed his lips as he turned around, walking backwards out the door so his eyes were still on her. He brushed a long strand of his hair out of his face, keeping his eyes right on hers. "Funny, mine told me the same thing about women."

"That might be good advice" she shrugged, following after him into the almost vacant parking lot. The other two stood to wait, watching her intently as the two came out. "So's this my welcome party then? Way better than the one I got in San Diego..."

The one who led her out chuckled softly. "Oh? That's fine with us. We can be civil about this, don't you think?"

"If the courtesy is returned. Maybe." one of the other men muttered, arms crossed, but nothing about his stature said he was preparing to be aggressive.

"Would certainly be a first." she smiled lightly, "Does civil include me saying I'm just passin' through and you all goin' home?"

"You know how this works lone, don't play games" the third stated. He'd be the problem; she could smell it on him. He was edgy.

"No games, I'll stay out of your hair if you stay outta mine, I only eat what's already dead and I'll be able to smell your hunting grounds so I'll steer clear. No need to involve your alpha or any treaties" she waved them off.

"Come now." the first said, obviously being the most reasonable. "You know it don't work that way. Chances are real good you'll get your wish, but that's only after the alpha gets his say so. It's our hides you understand if we were to make a deal with you and something were to happen."

The second nudged the third with his shoulder, giving him a short glare. "Don't go starting shit when she's not looking for a fight."

"I'm too damn dominant to be here and you know it." she smiled, "And I'm not interested in being a part of your pack. Lived half my life under the thumb of an arrogant fuck who controlled my every move. So here's the deal, you leave here with your lives because I know your alpha won't kill ya no matter what I do and if you want some reassurance, call the guys in San Diego or Santa Monica, was all over there for almost two years with no drama. I'm mellow I promise. But you're lettin' me leave."

"Not arguing that." The first said, smiling faintly. He gave her an amused look but they both knew she wasn't kidding. "Way to many people around, even passin by, someone would be bound to hear something. I could give a shit about a fight now, you know? But the alpha will wanna see you. If nothing else just to see your face once. We're not overly interested it starting wars no more."

"I know. That's why I'm here. Haven't heard nothing bad about you guys so let's just keep it that way. You say it all you want, I've done this a million times, he will not want a lone wolf like myself here but what he don't know won't hurt him." she laced her fingers behind her head.

"We'll do our duty to our alpha. Even you won't fare well against all three of us and you know it, lady" the third stared her down.

"I may not. But I'll still win. I can take a few injuries. Can you take never seeing your loved ones again? I have no interest in killing you but you'd better believe I will if I have to." she said more seriously, "Back down boys."

"If it's what she wants then it's what we'll give her." the second shrugged. "We tried this the right way, Bairn. Hostility I can take but not towards our alpha and pack. I won't take the disrespect even if the words were said in ignorance of the fact."

Bairn sighed heavily. "Always looking for something to chew on. Sure you won't reconsider? Don't gotta be now, I wouldn't drag the alpha out of bed for something like this."

She grinned, "I'll most certainly meet him some other time if you think you can stumble across me again."

"We'll find you..." The third stated, a growl thickening his voice.

"You're young aren't you...you and you," she pointed to the second and third, "Still learning even...alright pup. Word of advice though, I was born this way."

The statement stunned them to silence for a moment; the third for longer than a moment as it was a rarity to be born a werewolf.

The first laughed though it was quiet and short. "Should have picked up on that, I think. Well then, maybe you and I can come to a tiny agreement."

"Bairn." the second hissed softly.

"Shut up." he said, smiling still as he watched Tibia

"Shh." Tibia pressed her finger to her lips, offering the second man a smile, "Not polite to interrupt."

Bairn laughed softly again, taking a step forward but his hands stayed harmlessly in his pockets. "Our alpha can wait. I think I know someone else you should meet."

"Going to need more detail than that." she mused, eyeing him intently. "Some girl you're in love with you're trying to convince to try for pups?"

He almost ignored the comment completely. "That way." he pointed. "You'll find Madison Street. On said street you'll find the Aristotle Tavern. It's more or less great food, and good portions. If you head over around lunch time, I think you'll find it worth it."

"I'm not going less you tell me who's there. All I know you could be trying to trick me" she chuckled, "Someone like me?"

"Just ask for Miss Bellaca Rauphan, though I'm sure you'll spot her right off." Bairn smiled, noticing the other two had momentarily stopped their bitching. "Knowing her the way I do, I'm sure she'll treat you to lunch."

"So it was the first guess. It'll be easy if you want me to convince her that pups are great. Specially being able to have brothers and sisters and all that jazz." she smiled, trying not to think of all the graves shed been neglecting to visit.

"You just go see her." Bairn said. "You do that and we'll walk away now."

"See now I can't because you're not admitting you love her so I can only assume you're gonna have you're alpha sitting there just waiting for me" she shrugged.

"What makes you think you're important enough that he'd actually wait for you" the third spoke again, frowning.

"Because what I am is capable which makes people consider me dangerous. That usually makes me important." she shrugged, stretching.

"You smell a lie?" Bairn chuckled. "Our alpha isn't in this discussion. You go and talk to Bellaca."

She eyed him, smiling all the while, "There are ways to lie without lying. Fine. Ill consider it."

"She's usually there for the lunch shift. You pick the day." Bairn shrugged. "To show my faith. No one would waste their time waiting when they didn't even know the day you'd show."

She nodded, turning to walk away then.

"Shall we continue to refer to you as our newest lone, or would you like to put down your name?" Bairn asked.

She shrugged, "It's Tibia."

The third made a face then chuckled a moment later, "Tibia? Why not femur or skull or spine?"

Tibia leaned her head back toward the sky, before whipping around and landing a kick where her shin hit the side of his head.

"I don't know about you but the last time I head butt someone it hurt like a mother fucker and you can't exactly hurt anyone with your femur or your spinal cord. I think my Mama thought that out pretty well." she shrugged.

The second hissed but Bairn stood in his way. "I asked the question. He didn't have to go on and be a smart ass." He looked back at Tibia with a faint smile. "I apologize for him being a dick, and I'll ask for the fight not to go further, less I do have to defend my pack mate."

"It wasn't a fight, only a demonstration of the awesome powers of the tibia." she smiled at him, turning away again. The third scrambled to his feet, growling even more fiercely than the other but the eldest restrained him from going after her.

"Madison Street." Bairn reminded as she walked away, grabbing the other two and shoving them back so they'd start walking the other direction. "Lets go."

The third was practically pouting as he rubbed his head.

* * *

The start of a new story...*inhales* awesome.

please review ^_^


	2. Bellaca

A second chapter in one day because I feel like it.  
Woo.  
Again, I'll update weekly and if a chapter happens to be short, then chances are better I'll update multiple times.  
Enjoy.

* * *

Bellaca Rauphan made her normal rounds around the tables for lunch as she did on most days. She liked the smell of food both cooked and not and it was a fun place to waste some time. Getting paid for it was only a plus for her. She smiled happily as she spoke to customers, dropping their food off and making small talk.

Some regulars came in just to see her, service with a smile not being something they got very often anymore. The Aristotle Tavern was getting to be a popular little place in town but weekdays were still a little slower then nights.

There were many occasions her extended 'family' came in to eat but they knew better then to misbehave around her. She took the time she worked here seriously and stomped around the tavern as if it were her personal territory. You were safe as long as you were civil.

She pulled her mass of black hair back sloppily on the top of her head and passed a smile back to James who was the owner and also happened to be working the kitchen. He had hired her years ago, never expecting her to stick around, but was honestly glad she had. She was the perfect model for the others to learn by and even he could see the love she had for the place.

"You don't gotta glare at ever man that walks in, Luca." she chuckled after a moment, stopping at a table off to the side where she set a drink down. Her employer and other waitresses had long ago stopped asked why he followed her nearly everyday. He would sit off to the side like a guard dog, but they would assume a reason for themselves and move on without digging much deeper into the reason.

"If you say so..." He murmured, watching the door still.

"Stop it." she smiled, leaning forward to running her fingers through his dark hair. "A scary monster never walks in the front door."

"I hear rumors one might." he leaned his head toward her.

"If you were really so bothered then either you would have kept me to occupied to come in today or there were be a small legion of our family loitering around." she said, kissing his forehead. "Don't fret so. Are you hungry?"

"You give my stamina too much credit if you think I could keep you busy for a week." he smiled lightly, looking up at her finally, "I'm alright, thank you."

"I've seen your stamina and it's just fine." she grinned a little, kissing his head again before pulling away.

"It's beyond fine but I still don't see it lasting a straight week." he chuckled, reaching out to run his fingers down her arm before she could get too far.

"I've faith in you, but who am I to argue?" she chuckled, taking a glance around to see if any table needed her attention.

"Can't sit for a second?" He watched her.

She smiled, a hand on her hip as she glanced around in case someone needed her. "I can always spare you a few moments."

"I wonder sometimes." he teased, taking a sip from the water sitting in front of him.

Bellaca gasped, feigning an insulted look before slumping down next to him. "You take that back."

"If that's what you want," he wrapped his arm around her, "I take it back."

She laughed softly, leaning forward to kiss him softly. Even that small contact was hard to pull away from. "Then I forgive you."

He smiled softly, "We ought to celebrate such a glorious occasion."

"Are you trying to tempt me?" she purred softly.

"Absolutely" he grinned, head shooting up as the bell chimed for someone to enter.

"Stop panicking baby." she sighed softly, kissing his cheek again before getting up to seat who ever had just come in.

He made a grumbling sound and laid his cheek against his palm, watching her intently as always.

Bellaca started making her way towards the door as she caught a new scent that slammed into her. She'd been ignoring all the recent rumors of a lone wolf wandering the town. It wasn't her business, at least it wasn't yet, but a small smile curved her lips. Her own scent was all over the door since this was her claimed area. The odds of a lone wolf coming in on accident wasn't good at all.

"Hi." she smiled sweetly, hand on her hip as it was natural posture for her. "Just one today?"

"Yeah, cept I won't be eating." Tibia smiled back, pulling off her sunglasses, "I'm gonna hate this place in the winter, I can just feel it. Are you Bella...no that wasn't it...Bellaca? Was that it?"

"Sure am." Bellaca smiled. "Would you mind if I asked which pup sent you my way?"

"His name was Brian or something. I should be better with names but its scents that're my forte." she shrugged, her gaze snapping over to Luca as he stood. She took a quick, deep breath and sighed her relief, "Not strong enough to be an alpha, that one...almost..."

"Bairn." Bellaca nodded. "Very well. Come sit. Are you sure I couldn't coax you into something to eat?"

"I'm a wanderer. We don't eat much" Tibia shrugged, not wanting to admit she didn't have the money. It wasn't a lie in any sense though so it wasn't likely the girl would call her on it.

"Down boy." she grinned at Luca as they drew nearer. He raised an eyebrow and remained standing but murmured.

"Ladies first."

"I'm not threatened." Bellaca smiled sweetly, meeting Luca's gaze. "And wanderer or no, it's lunch time. We eat at lunch time." She pointed an accusing finger at Luca too. "You will also eat, regardless of what you say. I'm feeling generous, I will treat you both."

Her smile was sincere but a little demanding, making Tibia think a little harder on what little Bairn had said about her.

"I ate breakfast an hour ago when we got here" Luca argued with a smile, hovering by the table still.

"I was told you'd say that." Tibia mused.

"Of course you were. Bairn is a good one." Bellaca said, cutting her eyes at Luca. "Arguing with me?"

"Course I am. That's what I do best, isn't it?" He pulled his water to him to take a sip.

Bellaca wrinkled her nose at him, stepping into the kitchen to yell her order at James before returning to them.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I know your name." Bellaca said, her attention back on the lone wolf.

"Tibia. I figured that would have spread around by now." Tibia smiled, "So, uh, I'm still wondering why exactly I was sent to you. Were you born or are you trying for pups or do you have a fascination because that seems to be the bit that made him decide I needed to meet you..."

"Have a seat." Bellaca gestured, shoving in next to Luca so she could sit across from them.

Tibia smiled, taking the seat easily and watching her expectantly.

"To answer your question, I was born." Bellaca smiled. "So I've first hand knowledge on that matter. I've a feeling you were sent to be because I am...agreeable."

"Ah. Well then that makes sense. Its been a long time since I met someone like me." she mused softly.

"I'm being entirely nosy but what brings you to our quaint place of residence?" Bellaca asked.

"Just traveling. Not many places like lone wolves in their territory. I haven't heard much about this place being hostile so," she shrugged, "Seemed like a good idea at the time."

Bellaca nodded slowly, smiling faintly as she watched Tibia for a long moment. After inhaling slowly she nodded a little more firmly. "It's true we don't have lone wolves around here, but they're not prohibited either. There shouldn't be to much of an uproar."

"I'm not planning on being in anyone's way or causing trouble." Tibia nodded, "Probably won't be around too long so there shouldn't be any uproar."

"And I imagine that is why you didn't feel like introducing yourself to our alpha?" Bellaca asked with a smile, resting her chin on her palm as she guessed the problem."

"Among other things" she mused, watching one of the other waitresses. She knew the subject was bound to pop up.

"He can be agreeable." Bellaca nodded. "As much as he can annoying, but that is a sister's perspective."

"Your sibling, how many do you have?" Tibia couldn't help asking, a small smile pulling at her lips.

"Two living." Bellaca said softly with a small smile. "My younger brother I would call an artist, only because he takes life much to loosely with his free spirit. Even for one such as ourselves."

"That's how life should be taken, I'd admire him I imagine" Tibia said.

"What about you?" Luca spoke up.

"I used to have two brothers and a sister" she smiled weakly at the memory, "But that was...a long time ago."

"I am sorry." Bellaca said softly, understanding more of the pain then she wanted to remember.

"Eh, well that is life. Nothing anyone can do." Tibia shrugged half-heartedly.

"Sorry." Luca nodded.

"I fully explained to the pups my reasoning for not approaching the Alpha. Alpha's don't much like me. I'm harmless when unprovoked, I assured you. Can check in with the territories I previously resided in for proof. They may not like me for some reasons but you'd smell the lie a states away if they told you I'd caused them trouble." she said confidently.

"Oh I'm not worried, thank you Gina!" Bellaca said a moment later when the blonde waitress slid in to set down everything Bellaca had ordered for the table.

"Sure." Gina smiled hesitantly, completely ignoring eye contact with Luca before she wandered off quickly.

"Dear lord in heaven." Tibia chuckled at the array on the table. She hadn't eaten so good in almost three months.

"That's why it took so long." Luca mused, reaching for a chicken melt.

"Thought you weren't hungry." Bellaca raised an eye at him.

"Shh." he smiled, taking a bite as Tibia grabbed a burger.

She stuck her tongue out at him childishly and smiled. "Eat your fill, both of you." she said, looking back to Tibia. "My older brother isn't so unreasonable that he would have a problem with you for no reason. I'm sure you'll be fine."

"I've been doing this a long time" Tibia smiled at her, taking a bite.

"I assumed." She nodded. "But I'll be eternally damned if I let my family start some nonsense for an ignorant reason."

"I will give no information on myself," she warned, knowing that was the first things alpha's required. To check her history and be sure she isn't a threat or a fugitive but it gave them too much pull for her tastes.

"Then don't give my brother a reason to ask." Bellaca said simply. "We are very tolerable compared to many packs. If you knowingly bring danger to us we will terrorize in a rain of hell fire to return the order of our pack and town. If it's peace and quiet your looking for then no one will bother you."

"Hm" Tibia chuckled, "He's going to get his head lobbed off if he's this passive."

"Passive is not the word I would use." Bellaca smiled. "He can be a great allay, or a hellish nightmare. Try to be on friendly terms."

"I'll do my best" she sighed, indirectly agreeing to meet with him. If he was as pleasant as they made him out to be she could handle it and if he wasn't it was seeming more and more she'd have to meet him anyway, she'd take her chance that she was stronger.

"Wondrous." Bellaca smiled kindly. "I do hope you'll eat your fill. I should probably get back to work."

"Can't turn down food that's in front of me." Tibia smiled lightly, "Right?"

"Luca." he supplied his name as she looked his way. He was already proving her right by chowing down on a second dish.

"Good. I hope you'll join me for lunch more often." Bellaca smiled, leaning over to kiss the top of Luca's head as she got up.

"I'll certainly consider it. Thank you for this." Tibia gestured to the food.

"Anytime." Bellaca said sincerely as she wiped her hands on her jeans and walked back to the tables she'd been neglecting.

"She's a sweetie." Tibia smiled at Luca.

"Mmhm" he murmured.

"Yours?" She asked before continuing to eat her burger.

"Unofficially" his smiled softened, eyes trailing after the girl who'd wandered away.

~/~

Bellaca was a little more anxious to arrive home today then she normally was. She wanted her opinion and experiences to reach her brothers before their own opinions were swayed by the rumors floating around. She had tried to ignore them but after meeting the lone wolf, she began hearing the name Tibia among many in the family.

She had a place of her own not terrible fair away that she shared with Luca, but she stayed there about as often as she stayed in the main house which was her older brothers home. As the Alpha he centered himself around his wolves to keep himself easily accessible to their needs.

Luca stayed by her side until she came to the stairs the led up to the second floor. He waited downstairs where three others were already loitering. Wolves came and went all the time but they almost never went to the second floor of the home without a good reason. Without so much as a knock Bellaca walked into her brothers bedroom.

Only one other would enter her brother's room so casually, and he was already there. The moment she entered she was met with the two males that shared many of her features.

"I never imagined I would catch both of you at once." Bellaca smiled, running her fingers through her younger brothers hair as she passed him. She might have only been older then him by a few minutes but she couldn't help herself.

"Certainly is a rare treat." her eldest brother smiled at her arrival, opening his arms to her "Hey Bell."

"Hey Camber." she smiled, leaning up to kiss his cheek just before wrapping her arms around him.

"I see how it is." The younger, Kael chuckled. "I get my head pat and then I'm bypassed completely."

"Don't bitch" Camber smiled lightly, kissing her head before picking her up and walking her over to dump her on top of their younger brother.

The two of them laughed, rearranging to be more comfortable as Bellaca curled up on her younger brothers lap.

"You see how he treats me, Kael?" Bellaca pouted playfully.

He nodded and laughed softly. "I know, he used to love us."

"Yes. You were much smaller and quieter back then," he lowered himself to sit at the foot of his bed.

"I don't remember that." Kael commented. "We're we ever quiet?"

"Only when eating." Bellaca smiled, laying her head on his shoulder.

"To what do I owe this occasion," he asked, rubbing his face in a tired manner.

"What's his problem?" Bellaca asked.

"Over worked and underpaid." Kael smiled. "He scoffs at that lovely function all sane people refer to as sleeping."

Bellaca turned to stare at her older brother. "Do I have to yell at you?"

"Would you really do such a malicious thing?" He chuckled.

Bellaca growled softly at him, sliding to her feet and stalking towards him with her hands on her hips. "If I do not then who would? You need sleep just as much as anyone else. You know better then to think I won't treat you like a pup."

"Ooh, you're in trouble." Kael laughed, leaning back in his seat.

"Don't worry so Bell, I slept, just not much" he shrugged.

"Don't lie to me." Bellaca muttered, staring down to look him in the eye. "I'm gonna worry all I want."

"It wasn't a lie and you know it so relax" he smiled despite her approach.

She sighed heavily. "I wouldn't have come if I thought I'd just be adding to your stress."

"You wouldn't be it you would relax" he offered, "Come now, what's on your mind. What's brought you here strait from work?"

Bellaca pouted and sat beside him. "You know how gossip makes my head hurt. I met our new little lone wolf today."

"That was quick." Kael muttered.

"They usually avoid contact." Camber rubbed his chin.

"Bairn told her to come. I didn't ask when and where the two of them bumped heads." Bellaca added. "She's lovely."

"Bairn met with her." he raised an eyebrow, "Why don't I know about this..."

Bellaca shrugged. "The poor girl if rather defensive and edgy, but I don't think she'll cause any trouble."

"Interesting though." Kael yawned, walking around the bed to lay back behind them. "She didn't come here herself?"

"I don't think she's had a great experience with dominant wolves." Bellaca nodded. "She had no problems looking me in the eye."

"So she's not afraid, she just doesn't like us" he smiled lightly.

"She's wary." Bellaca corrected. "She was fine with Luca and myself but only because she was sure we wouldn't act stupidly I think."

"She the one who handed Nicolas his pride?" Kael asked after a pause. "He was with Bairn the other night."

Bellaca shrugged. "I don't know anything about that."

"It would make sense. None of the other wolves have gotten in a fight from what I've seen. I think I need to have a talk with Bairn" Camber sighed, rubbing his neck.

"After you sleep some." Bellaca mused.

"It's barely evening dearest sister. I'll speak to him when I feel its necessary and that will be today while its light out." he said more seriously, "I need to speak to this woman and he did not see fit to call me, that's not something that can wait another day."

"No." Bellaca shook her head. "He saw a gun shy wolf and sent her to me."

"And had he called and explained that there would be no problem." Camber gave her a look; "I'll do this my way Bellaca."

"Then be hard headed." Bellaca growled softly. "She said she will come see you soon though she was not happy about it."

"I am grateful you talked her into it and that I do not have to track her down but I'll still need to do this." he gave a sigh and stood, walking to the dresser where his phone sat.

"He doesn't have an off switch anymore." Kael sighed, leaning against his sister. "He has to throw his weight around as our alpha."

Bellaca just shook her head, leaning back against him.

"It has nothing to do with that. I wish you could understand the implications of the title you speak of so mockingly, perhaps then you'd realize it has nothing to do with what I want." Camber grumbled, walking out of his own room in hopes of getting some peace.

* * *

To inform new readers and remind my normal reviewers...i'd like to point out that me betaing and editing sucks. I tend to write and edit in wee hours of the morning so i apologize if you find any atrocious mistake.

please review! ^_^


	3. First meeting

Early update this week!  
May update a second time, we'll see.  
^_^ Enjoy.

* * *

Tibia stared hesitantly at the house. It was large; large enough to hold meetings or gatherings but it wasn't massive as so many were. Still, it was ominous to her. She left her car and followed the borders of the hunting grounds to this house so she was sure it would be the alpha's. That's how it worked and besides that she could smell him. She had hoped the run would relax her but after years of doing her best to keep away from other wolves, being so close to another's scent made her runs effect null. She didn't do more than stare at the house but she knew eventually she would have to enter. She knocked a few times and did her best to relax but it was almost startling when Camber himself pulled open the door.

He was tall and had the undeniable strong build that most alpha's had. He had a short mane of black hair like his sisters though it stopped at the base of his neck and hazel eyes met hers in a curious gaze. His hands were shoved in his pockets and he stepped aside. "Been expecting you."

"I'm sure you have." she smiled lightly, taking her time as she walked past him, shoving her sunglasses back into the mess of short curls that suited her wild appearance. A move she'd later regret when they got tangled.

He shut the door behind her and led her into the living room. "Took your time though."

"Mama always taught me never to make predictable moves." she mused, standing near the doorway.

"Probably good advice to follow in most cases, but I wouldn't think this is one of them." he said, slumping down in a chair and gesturing for her to do the same.

"Always the advice to follow." she offered a smile, glancing at the chair consideringly before moving to sit. "After all I didn't follow her advice once and I got myself into this."

"Maybe, but I'm not gonna eat you, no reason to be so hesitant." Camber commented with a faint smile.

"It's my way." she stated, reminding him of himself.

"My sister has told me a fair bit about you, but knowing her it's not nearly as much as she actually knows." He sighed, resting his chin on his palm. "You passing through or intend to looking into something more permanent?"

"Passing through." she held her thumb up and sideways to gesture.

"And you though I would care so much you couldn't stop by and let me know as a courtesy?" he raised an eye. "You can understand how I like to know who is in my territory and why."

"I completely understand, I know well how this works but its a clearer and easier stated message that there's nothing for me to share when you don't have to ask and I don't have to upset you with the answer, or lack of answers." she shrugged.

"You think I would be upset?" he raised an eye. "Why don't you tell me about yourself Miss Tibia."

"Because that's just what I'm saying. My history isn't something I share. Many don't take too kindly to that. And I get it. I do. You've a duty to your wolves, to protect them but...I can't make your life easier if it will make mine more difficult or unpleasant." she elaborated, crossing her tan legs so her sneaker clad foot could sway side to side in an unheard rhythm.

"You think I will intentionally make your life more difficult?" he asked. "Tibia, I don't care. They're are enough rumors about you going around as it is and I can assure you I've had nothing to do with any of them. You don't have to reassure my wolves, you have you reassure me. How do you propose we do that if you tell me nothing other then your name?"

"I don't. I didn't propose this meeting. I'd leave tomorrow if I had the finances. I'm saying, in no disrespect I might add, that I have no interest in reassuring anyone, or keeping anyone happy but myself. I'm sorry but my past is just that. If you require knowledge that I am safe your wolves and your sister both know of my unprofessional references." she smiled lightly, "That's past enough for my tastes.."

"So you wish me to pretend to be comfortable with that fact and ignore completely that there is a wolf in my town I know nothing about? I don't care what others will tell me about. I care what you say." He leaned back further in his chair as he watched her. His hair fell across his face but he watched her still. "I understand you seek nothing and offer nothing but you won't even attempt to coax out my favor? Won't attempt to make this formality more easy?"

"You see why its easier to simply stick to the shadows" she chuckled instead of answering directly.

"Easier for whom? You may have survived this long but you don't seem to enjoy it. You say yourself you don't have the finances to even leave yet and you look underfed. You call that easy?" he asked.

"I'm not joining your pack" her eyes suddenly hardened and he could practically taste the power she hid well, "I manage my life better than most wanderers and I like it better than you'll believe. I didn't say it was easy, I said it was easier, please don't twist my words"

He tilted his head up just a little, not moving from his relaxed position. "I don't remember inviting you to join my pack. Don't be so bold with your assumptions. All the same you are a wolf and you are in my territory, that makes you my concern and lone wolf or not, I won't watch you make your life more difficult then it needs to be. It's hard enough being what we are."

"Well you do that, donno how you plan on doing it but you have my backing." she smiled again as she relaxed.

Camber chuckled softly and shook his head. "My sister called you lovely, I don't see it myself."

"Lovely is certainly a…different description than most I've heard. But that's life, huh?" She tucked her hands behind her head.

"She's usually right. I'll have to tell her she's slipping." he said good-naturedly.

"If you'd like. Your words though, not mine." she shrugged, "She was right about you though. You're taking this better than most."

"You're not a threat." He shrugged. "That's not saying you couldn't be if you wanted to be, but you don't and you're not. I could give a shit." he said, getting up slowly and walking around the other side of the room to make himself a drink. "You are trying to make things harder for me though."

"I'm not trying to do anything it's just how things are. A past does not define the future and you know of me what you need." she shrugged, "My sob story would get us nowhere."

"A sob story would give me a better understanding of you. I know you were born as I was." he said after a moment, walking back over with his glass in hand. "That alone tells me things."

"It tells you something you need to know." she nodded, "Also that my siblings are gone. Tells you I have no weakness. But there are things you don't need to know."

"Having lost a brother I understand a piece of your pain, but I don't see my remaining siblings as a weak point. I don't like bitching so I won't harass you on a tender subject, but know it makes it harder for me to help you." Camber said

"Your sister has a guard. You've lost one then you know if someone took her or your other it would be hard not to give them anything they ask to have them back safely. Your money, your throat, probably you're own people." she smiled softly, "Not to insult but that is the place to strike someone born into this. It's a bond that won't be denied."

"Absolutely, and I pity the person or animal who thinks the three of us would be caught in such a place. After our parents, after our brother we know how to defend ourselves. There's a reason we're unheard of. A reason we're not bothered. I haven't just a bond to my siblings but to my wolves as well. They are family and I will devour anyone who harms my family. It's how I got to where I am." he downed most of his drink. "I will not belittle your pain and ask you return the sentiment."

"I don't believe I did. If I'm incorrect I apologize. And I commend you on such an approach." she watched him closely.

"Don't like the system, change the fucking system." He shrugged.

"If you say so." she laughed genuinely.

He shook his head. "I became the alpha the day after my brothers death. I don't play around with that sort of thing." he leaned back in his seat, throwing his legs over the arm of the chair. "Look, I really don't care where your past has taken you, just don't cause me any problems, alright?"

"I can certainly do that." she grinned.

"Awesome." he said, finishing his drink.

She couldn't help another chuckle, "How old are you? "

He glanced slowly back in her direction. "Twenty-six."

"Mhh" she smiled slightly, shaking her head, "You act like a pup."

"I am a pup." he laughed softly, giving her an amused look. "I've no desire to be like one of those old timer alpha's."

"Course not. Could be better." she mused, slouching down in the chair that was far more comfortable than the car seat shed been sleeping in.

"Could." he agreed. "Where are you staying? I understand you've secured yourself a job already."

"Why does that matter?" she chuckled, knowing he'd sense it easily if she answered such a direct question.

"How many times I gotta say it? It's my concern." He raised an eye. "You don't have the finances to leave I can't imagine things are easy for you. Not to mention the fact that you drove here, that's gas money too."

"I have a place, you don't have to stress over it." she smiled sweetly, it was true enough.

He shook his head, obviously not believing her even if he didn't have the proof. "Either way, my sister would enjoy seeing you for lunch again."

"You know...I may just take her up on that." she muse.

"Go ahead, she'll love it." he shrugged again, bending over to set his glass on the table. "And you need it."

"I rather like my figure, thanks," she pouted.

"Didn't say a damn thing about your figure, but a hungry wolf isn't a happy one." he smiled a little.

"I'm perfectly happy though." she cracked her neck, leaning her head back against the top of her chair.

"Who am I to argue." he mused with a smile.

"I could use some good food though." She murmured with a sigh, "Aaand I should stop intruding."

He shrugged, "Help yourself to the kitchen, everyone else does. I don't need a hungry wolf roaming around. Our hunting grounds are also open to you, just stay out of everyone's way and they'll do the same for you."

"I don't eat what's not already dead...cept that one time but…I donno if you've ever taken a trip across Yellowstone on foot but I don't suggest it" she chuckled.

He raised an eye. "You don't hunt?"

"No, not in a long time" she smiled softly.

"Suppose I shouldn't ask." he shook his head. "But that's just not natural for us."

"I know. It was bred out of me I guess you could say" she shrugged, "I can track fine, just have no enjoyment in it."

"You're rather strange." he commented, leaving it off there. "Kitchen is still open."

"I can go a while longer before eating." she stood slowly, "Thank you though, for your hospitality."

"It's apart of my job." he shrugged a little. "It's what I'm here for. I wish you'd go eat but if you want to be that way I'm not gonna stop you. You're grown."

"That I am. If I was starved I'd accept and next time I am I'll be at your door" she grinned, "Until then, thanks for the offer and understanding."

He nodded slowly. "Have it your way. Though I should hope you know better then to wait until your starving."

"I'll try." she chuckled, "So do you got a name sweetheart or should I just call you 'hey you!'"

"I'll answer to a lot of things but that's not one of them." he smiled widely. "My name is Camber."

"Well, see, its a good thing I asked then isn't it?" She said brightly, "Nice to meet you Camber. And if you've heard, I'm sorry I had to strike one of your wolves, boy forgot his manners for a moment."

"Oh yes, I heard all about that." he muttered. "A bit late, but I heard. He's young, I hope you won't hold it against him."

"I don't. I won't apologize to him for it because I feel it was my right...but as he is in your care I feel I owe you one." she said, working to untangle her sunglasses.

Camber laughed softly. "No, he should be the one to apologize. I'll see it happens eventually."

"Nah. Little things don't matter. His wounded pride taught him a good lesson." she smiled for him, pushing her sunglasses onto her face, covering the bruise looking half circles under her eyes. Her skin was tanned but it was obvious she would grow pale if she stayed until winter.

"They're empty rooms on the other side of the house if one interests you." he commented without looking at her. He got up to move into one of the other rooms, which appeared to be more of an office.

She smiled softly, looking down the hall consideringly before walking to the door and leaving. It wasn't that she didn't want a bed. In fact, a warm bed that she knew was clean made her almost sick to refuse but it was only step one. The end would be her owing him something and or him wanting her to join his pack. She stretched lightly on the porch before taking off in a run, heading back along the edge of the hunting grounds toward her car.

* * *

Thanks for reading ^_^

**Silverbolts**- Me too! Thanks for reviewing!

Please review.


	4. Secretes

Woo update ^_^

* * *

It wasn't late yet but crowds were already gathering at the bar for drinks and a good time. Bellaca walked in with Luca close on her side and both of them took a slow look around as they were accustomed. They'd been to the bar before but it had been a few months. They liked to know their surroundings and exits.

Bellaca had gotten impatient in the last few days after having not seen a trace of the lone wolf. It more then likely wasn't any of her business but she was worried all the same. One call to Bairn and she learned where it was Tibia worked at night. With Luca by her side she made the drive over and moved right up to the bar where they could already see Tibia working.

Tibia seemed to be enjoying herself despite all the hype, though it could also have been a facade to earn more tips. She smiled and moved ever so slightly to the music as she made her way down the bar, exchanging small glasses for fair prices. When she glimpsed them she couldn't help but grin wide and make her way down their way.

"What can I do for you?" she asked as she pulled out six shot glasses and a bottle of tequila for the women next to them.

Bellaca's eyes slid down to the bottle in her hand as she sat down and smiled a little. "A shot will suit me fine."

"Just the one?" she asked, slipping the bill into the pouch she had around her waist and handing back change.

"We're not big drinkers" Luca smiled lightly. There wasn't always much point for them. For wolves that were changed it was a habit but Bellaca had grown up with little real need for alcohol.

"It'll do fine for the moment." Bellaca agreed.

"Alrighty then." Tibia set a glass on the bar and filled it swiftly before tucking away the bottle and pointing to the man next to them for him to place his order.

"Odd to be served for once." Bellaca commented, watching the lone wolf as she worked. "I had hoped I would see you again before now."

"I was working my way there, honest." Tibia smiled softly, "Just catching up with my beauty rest and all that." She wouldn't admit she was looking for a second job, not with the girls brother already trying to take her in.

Bellaca pouted successfully, managing to look very pretty even with the lighting. "Should I really believe that?"

"Course you should, I never lie." she grinned, still serving people all the while.

"It may not be a lie but it's sure as hell not the truth." Luca commented.

"Never is sweetheart. But I will stop in soon. Soon as I can. I like you." Tibia chuckled, "That's rare for me to like one of my own."

"The feeling is mutual, I assure you. It's not often we meet someone new in our own town." Bellaca said, rubbing her hand down Luca's arm.

"I'll take a break in about fifteen when the other guy gets here, we can hang out for a minute, sound good?" Tibia offered as she bustled around, "Before the people down that way start bitching."

"Perfect." Bellaca smiled, downing her shot.

"We'll be by the poker tables." Luca smiled lightly, taking Bellaca's hand.

"Kay." Tibia waved before working her way back to the other side of the bar before she had to deal with any complaints.

Bellaca wrapped her arm around him as he led them away. "Is she jumpy with me? Hiding things or am I reading to much into it?"

"She is most definitely hiding things but lord only knows what. Not the trusting type at all, that one." Luca shrugged.

"It's not the first time I've seen that. It's not uncommon. Why does this bother me?" she looked up at him as if he could answer her.

"Maybe because it's usually a submissive or very weak wolf that holds such a mentality." he shrugged, pulling out her chair for her.

"Maybe so." she murmured, taking a seat and offering him a small smile of thanks.

He leaned down to kiss her head gingerly before walking around to sit across from her; "She's a unique character."

"Yes, even Camber had little to complain about other then the fact that she's so secretive." She smiled a little more.

"That's the thing about secrets, they don't breed much to trust in. I don't know that I could have let her stay as your brother did." Luca murmured.

"Yes, but I know the taste of danger on my tongue. I don't feel it here." she spoke softly on the off chance Tibia could hear them over all the noise. "She's running from something painful in her past. That much I can see. Fear of the past doesn't make you bad."

"No but what reason would she have to fight so hard to keep it a secret if it was not dangerous." he mused.

"Name a born wolf who doesn't have something hideously dangerous in their past." she continued, casting her eyes away from him.

"We don't know many, and none of yours still haunt you." he said softly, reaching to take her hand, "At least not physically."

She held onto his hand tightly and sighed. "Sometimes that's enough. She worries me. Not because I think her a danger but because she is alone with her secretes."

"If anyone could pry them out of her it would be you, you know." he offered her a gentle smile.

She pouted a little, ignoring the small amount of heat in her face. "You would think so, wouldn't you."

"Do you smell a lie because I was certain there wasn't one." he chuckled.

"We were not talking about me." she smiled wider. "And if you wanted to start something I don't think here is the place."

He sighed, "Fine, fine. What shall we talk about then?

Bellaca laughed softly. "You poor deprived thing. You shouldn't act as if I mistreat you all the time."

"Don't tease" he shook his head.

"But I'm good at it." she smiled softly, meeting his eyes.

"Yes. Yes, You really are." he said with a smile twitching at his lips, all of his attention remaining on her.

She watched him for a moment, her head tilting to the side. "I feel like your humoring me."

"Depends how you look at the situation I think." he reached to stroke her cheek.

Leaning closer to him she sighed a little. "You did not want to come."

"Here? Tonight? Not particularly but I wanted to be with you." he shrugged as if it were obvious enough.

Reaching out she stroked her fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry."

"It made you happy. Don't worry on it," he said softly.

She shook her head a little and smiled. "Thank you for coming Luca."

"Man we're busy" Tibia muttered as she drew close to the table. She looked more then relieved to be taking her break.

"Not the usual?" Luca wondered.

"Weekend rush maybe." Bellaca smiled.

"Yes maybe, haven't been here long enough to know." She shrugged, sitting in one of the vacant chairs. "So yeah, hi."

Bellaca smiled a little. "You look beat."

"I run too much." Tibia nodded.

"Shouldn't do that when you don't eat enough," Luca mused.

I'll be eating fine in a week. Just have to refill my backup fund then I can live well and save slow." Tibia explained

Bellaca gave her a pointed stare. "Then why have you not come see me?"

"I've been busy." Tibia chuckled, "It takes work to restart a life."

"To busy to remember to come get something to eat?" Bellaca raised an eye slowly. She had a look that should have belonged to a mother.

"Calm Bell," Luca purred quietly, taking her hand.

"No, I'm completely flattered someone's paying so much attention." Tibia smiled softly, "I won't lie and say I eat well but I haven't gone a day without eating I promise you. Not in years."

"I wish that was more of a comfort to me." Bellaca sighed softly, squeezing Luca's hand. "You do know we wish to make your stay in our town more...enjoyable?"

"I do." she nodded, "Your brother wants me in his house."

"Why not then?" Luca tilted his head slightly, a very wolf like gesture.

"It's the way I live. Its what I was taught and what I learned from life." Tibia ran her hand through her hair, "When you do what I do, scenarios become a bit repetitive. Likely not so much as living in the same place but, I know what to expect. You're not the first to offer me hospitality I just know its better this way."

"Living a life full of 'what ifs' can hinder it more then it can enhance it." Bellaca commented softly. "We won't push you but that won't mean we won't make repeated offers."

"I am not pack material sweetheart. I have accepted that no one of my specie will ever understand my life besides my mama but because you seem like a kind soul I can try to explain it to you. To you, eating is important, so is stability and companionship. To me, as a person raised with many luxuries, a stifling amount of stability for the most part, and a complete lack of freedom, the thought of handing any bit of control to another person is painful. Whether it be joining a pack where I'd have to live by the law of an alpha or simply letting another person provide me with the substance I need, and giving them that bit of control to take it away. Its down right painful and utterly terrifying. Id rather live free than live." Tibia explained softly.

Bellaca sighed a little but it was an explanation she could accept. "I won't push." she repeated. "None of us will. It's up to what you what you decide on in the long run but I hate to see things so hard for you."

"Things're probably a lot better than they appear. But I know what bad is, my mother and I both, that's we chose this life." Tibia smiled softly.

"I will trust you. You'd certainly have a better idea then I would." Bellaca muttered softly.

"Your mother's alive?" Luca asked.

"I have no idea. I'll know when I head to Orlando, kinda the meet up place for us." she shrugged but it was clear by the subtle hardening of her eyes that she cared more the she wanted anyone to know.

Bellaca nodded a little, understanding a little about the subject. "Is that where you're headed next or is it just when you happen to get there?"

"I don't think I'll be able to make that kind of trip but it'll certainly will be my second stop." she mused.

"Then I hope it goes as you wish it to." Bellaca said softly. "In the meantime I'll wish for you to not be so hesitant with anything you might need."

"I'll visit soon but if you keep it up I'm going to start refusing the food." Tibia teased, knowing she never would.

"You'll not refuse my offer." Bellaca laughed softly.

"We'll see about that sweetie." Tibia grinned.

"I'd like to watch this, I think." Luca chuckled.

"Don't you start with me too." Bellaca said, turning her gaze onto Luca.

"Who's to say I'm starting with you?" Luca asked.

Her gaze on him hardened but a small smile curved her lips. It could have meant many things but Luca was good at reading her. "Luca."

"Who can honestly say I wasn't simply amused to see your will outlast hers?" he pressed coyly.

She reached out and slipped her fingers under the collar of his shirt before pulling him closer and brushing her lips against his. "You're digging yourself deeper."

"Maybe that was my goal all along." he grinned.

"Hey, hey, do that while I'm not on break." Tibia laughed. It had been a while since she'd seen a couple like the two of them.

"I should have known." Bellaca chuckled, leaning away from him. "Sorry Tibia."

Luca gave a pout "Had to ruin it."

"You'll live," Tibia chuckled, tossing a peanut at him.

He grinned slightly, looking to Bellaca, "I think I like her."

Bellaca smiled. "I see no reason why you shouldn't. Other then the fact that she'd keeping you from making a scene."

Tibia shook her head and asked." Your brother call you a lunatic yet?"

"Not to my face." She smiled faintly.

"I have to say _lovely_ isn't something I get often but I'm flattered." Tibia glanced over at the bar to see if it was being handled well enough.

Bellaca laughed softly. "Mm, it's good the two of you got to sort a few things out then."

"If you say so" Tibia shrugged.

"I think lovely suits you fine." Bellaca added.

"Thank you." Tibia said softly, offering a genuine smile. "I gotta head back, kid doesn't know what he's doing."

Bellaca nodded, her fingers laced with Luca's again. "Then you go back to work and we'll hopefully see you soon."

"You will." Tibia stood slowly, "Thanks for coming though. Always nice to see a friendly face."

"Was a treat then." She smiled, pulling Luca up with her.

"Take him home this time." Tibia pointed a finger at them.

"Please?" Luca looked to Bellaca, making Tibia laugh as she waved and walked off.

Bellaca laughed softly, squeezing his hand as she looked up at him with a coy smile. "We can go home now."

He smiled softly, leaning down to kiss her chastely before leading her out of the bar.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

**Silverbolts**- Hey, if you could see Camber the way I see him in my head, you wouldn't want to turn him down, lol thanks for reviewing.

**Warrioress44**- thank you thank you! ^_^ me to.

Please review!


	5. Job offer

This week's update!  
We hope you enjoy it.  
^_^

* * *

Tibia sat hunched over slightly, leaning on the dinner table barely resisting the urge to chew her nails. She watched the door closely, waiting for Bellaca to come in for her shift at the small but buzzing tavern. It seemed to be the only place hiring besides the beauty shop that she'd already disappeared from once. With the way word traveled there she wouldn't get the job regardless, whether they thought she'd snubbed them or just been too forgetful to come back she'd be bad hiring material.

She wouldn't tell that all to Bellaca though. Wouldn't guilt her into sharing territory. She wanted the girl happy with her so she'd give her full respect and ask before she showed up for work in this place that the girl clearly had claim on.

She barely had to wait ten minutes before Bellaca came inside in an upbeat mood that betrayed her good night's rest. It was an odd moment when she was without Luca by her side but it didn't seem to change her body language at all. She'd barely taken a step in before her eyes flew to Tibia with a smile on her lips.

Tibia waved just a bit, her lack of sleep clear in her sluggish movements.

"Hey." Bellaca smiled, making her way over to the lone wolf. She was clearly not worried about her shift and was taking her time. "You okay?"

"Fabulous." Tibia returned the expression, smiling back, "Long night, early morning, one of many."

"Awe, poor thing. Hungry?" Bellaca offered.

"Maybe in a bit...but hey I have a request you can totally say no to, no hard feelings." Tibia said more seriously.

Bellaca shifted her weight to place her hand on her hip. "Sure?"

"I'd like to work here, but only if you have no reservations." Tibia elaborated, "It's nice and the morning gets decent tips... so I won't get in your way or anything since you have the lunch shift right?"

Bellaca tiled her head just slightly and smiled. "If it's tips you're after then it's the lunch shift you want."

"Tips are a waitress' pay but I've been watching breakfast, its busy enough that I'd do well enough." Tibia shrugged.

"I'll talk to James." she nodded. "He'd love the help, but I wouldn't mind you working the lunch shift with me. A lunch crowd pulls in more."

Tibia smiled softly; "If you really don't mind... would do my sleep schedule some serious good. I already have the job though. I was just going to quit if you had some reservations. Not here to step on toes you know?"

"Tibia, I know that." Bellaca laughed softly. "This place is mine—sure enough—but only because I like it and wanna keep it from getting smashed to bits by the poor rowdy sort. I wouldn't mind a bit sharing it with you since I'm sure you can understand those feelings."

"Absolutely. I will enjoy the extra income and the free meal with my shift." Tibia smiled brightly for once.

Bellaca smiled. "When did he tell you to start?"

"Tomorrow. Couldn't start today if I wanted to, I'm still a little drunk I think." Tibia mused.

"I'll bring you something to eat." Bellaca chuckled. "Luca should wander in soon."

"You're an angel. I have my own angel." Tibia laid her cheek against her arm.

"That's me." she laughed, walking off towards the kitchen to punch in. "It's like having a title of my own, suits me fine."

"Where's the body guard?" Tibia asked after a couple minutes when Bellaca walked back her way.

"I sorta didn't wake him up. Had a bit of a late night ourselves." Bellaca smiled meekly, already practicing the innocent look she'd give her brother if he found out. "So I'm sure he'll be in a little bit of a mood, but honestly, this is not the place for an assassination attempt, you know?"

"Never know." Tibia chuckled, "He should be happy you let him sleep. Sleep is nice."

Bellaca nodded. "See, that what I thought. We'll see how that works out though."

"Men" Tibia shook her head.

"And they think we're hard to understand." she chuckled, scooting off to jot down a few orders.

Tibia smiled lightly as she watched Bellaca. It was always nice to see people in their element.

After a while things had slowed down, a short dip in the lunch crowd and if gave Bellaca time to lean against Tibia's table to talk for a while. She was beyond thrilled at being able to work her shift with Tibia in the following days.

Tibia was finishing her food by then and Luca still seemed to be missing.

Tibia yawned quietly before offering Bellaca a smile; "Food was amazing."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. James likes to outdo himself some days." Bellaca chuckled softly.

"Well I'll have to get on his good side." Tibia mused before finishing the last of her eggs.

"You certainly will. Slide a compliment his way and it'll hit the right spot." Bellaca smiled. "Especially for us. He likes a good appetite."

"I can supply all of the above," Tibia laughed softly.

"You should try to make it for dinner one night too. It's delicious. " Bellaca added. "Oh, but would you still be working at night?"

"Yes, I might be able to swing it once...early dinner." Tibia offered.

Bellaca tilted her head. "So you'll be working two jobs now?"

"Pay's good." Tibia nodded with an amused smile.

"That's not to bothersome?"

"Two jobs brings in a lot more cash and easier living than one job." Tibia shrugged, "Or one job and struggle some. It depends on whose opinion, to me it's the easy way."

"Well. I guess so." Bellaca muttered, leaning against the table. It wasn't the kind of thing she was used to. Their money income had gotten easier as they got older, but they never had to struggle in the sense she assumed Tibia meant. There was a short time when her brothers and her would hunt during the night and sleep through the day. Sometimes being a wolf was easier then being a person.

"No need to feel bad for me, sweetheart. I was raised this way, its nothing I cant handle." Tibia promised.

"I didn't mean to insinuate that you couldn't." Bellaca commented.

"I know, you've just got that look about you." Tibia rested her chin in her palm. It was nice to think someone was worrying about her.

"Maybe I do." she smiled a little. "I used to be better at keeping my feelings off my face."

"Maybe I'm just better at reading you than most people." Tibia shrugged.

She smiled a little. "I would think you'd need the practice in that too."

"Mayhaps I have." Tibia smiled as she laid her cheek on her arm once more, allowing her to still look at Bellaca.

"You're exhausted." Bellaca observed. "Why don't you go home and sleep?"

"I will when I feel like walking." Tibia laughed.

Bellaca smiled. "You're going to fall asleep sitting there."

"Naah, smells too much like food," Tibia shook her head, "Plus I have company, least for the moment."

"You'll still fall asleep sitting there." her smile grew.

"Nope, nope," Tibia chuckled.

Bellaca laughed softly, glancing around her tables again. "I won't argue with you then, Tibia."

"Thank you, I am not a fan of arguments" Tibia mused.

"Nor am i." She smiled; purposely looking away from the door when she was sure she knew who was close to entering.

"Boyfriend here?" Tibia grinned for a moment.

Bellaca grinned, taking a step away from the table. "I think I'm needed in the kitchen."

"He won't go after you into the kitchen?" Tibia raised an eyebrow; "He doesn't seem the type to let that stop him."

Bellaca paused. "Oh, he'll follow."

"Haa, ok" Tibia mused, standing slowly to stretch out. When she got a few lingering glances she mused, "Yeah...I'll make good tips here."

"Sure will. The customers are pretty nice with that." Bellaca said, heading for the kitchen.

Luca caught her hand midway, his appearance disheveled and his expression disgruntled as he bypassed Tibia entirely.

"Hug." Bellaca said, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing herself to him.

He growled just loud enough for her to hear her but no one else.

"Don't be mad." she purred softly, looking up at him.

He gave her an obvious look that made it clear he wasn't happy but embraced her all the same, pressing his face into her hair.

She tilted her head to press her lips against his jaw and sighed softly. "You needed to sleep in."

"No I didn't," he said, the growl still thickening his voice.

"We'll argue about it later when we have time to talk above a whisper." she said softly, brushing her fingers against his adam's apple. "Let me get you something to eat."

"I'm not hungry." He sighed, kissing her temple.

"Do I have to get after you the way I do Tibia?" She looked up at him with a pout.

"I ate before I left to spite you." he blinked at her, "Then I realized if I told you it wouldn't make me feel better anymore but you'll get on my nerves if I don't."

She sighed softly; cupping his face and pulling him down to kiss lightly. "You're still gonna growl at me even if I apologize, right?"

"Less there's a promise it won't happen again in there somewhere." he muttered, leaning in to nibble her lower lip.

She pouted a little, her head tilted back so he would continue. "I'm a big girl."

He growled again and drew back then, pulling away to cross his arms.

"Luca..." she sighed softly. "You know it's been bothering me. I love you always being with me but I don't like dragging you places you don't wanna go."

"And I don't like thinking what could happen when I'm not there." he shook his head, "You're right, we should discuss this later."

She leaned up to kiss him softly again. "Fine."

He kissed her back tenderly before walking away to go and sit down.

For some reason the day seemed to drag longer then normal, at least that's how Bellaca saw it but that might have just been because she felt bad for upsetting Luca, even knowing full well from the beginning that's how it would have ended up anyway. When her shift was over she was almost anxious to get home again. Her day had started so good with her getting closer to Tibia; she didn't want to ruin it with Luca actually being mad at her.

She was sure by now he'd calmed down completely but that didn't mean they didn't have things to talk about. She never promised she wouldn't pull something like that again and that was probably what he was looking for from her.

When she stepped out of the kitchen, and finished saying goodbye to everyone, Luca had already left the building and was sitting in his car. She always walked since it was so close to her house but he wasn't in the mood today.

Bellaca sighed softly before sliding into the passenger seat and was thankful for the short drive. If they were going to talk they were going to need more space. "I'm ready." she muttered obviously.

Luca nodded, pulling off moment later. He was a relatively careful driver even when upset, which she was grateful for.

"You're still mad?" she asked after a considerable silence. She knew the answer but it was better to start the talking now rather then let the silence build until they became antsy.

"I don't think mad is the correct word." He shrugged.

She watched him carefully. "What is the right word?"

"Irritable." he answered after a moment

Bellaca nodded slowly with a faint sigh. Irritable was certainly a word she could use to describe many people she knew. "I suppose that's my fault."

"And you know I'll always find ways to deny it but," he sighed and glanced at her, "You're impossible sometimes."

"I'm impossible a lot of the time." she agreed.

"That's not going to help, just going to make me feel badly and more irritable." he muttered.

She sighed softly, happy when they finally pulled into their driveway. She was already feeling the strain arguing was going to have on her. "You're mad I let you slept in. It's a silly thing to be mad about don't you think?"

"No." He said simply.

She nodded, slipping out of the car to head inside. "And would be wasting my time to convince you of otherwise."

"Just because you don't consider it a dangerous place does not change the fact that you could be a targeted by any person for any number of reasons and your claiming that place makes it all the worse." he stated, trailing behind her.

"Yes, a little tavern is a real hot spot for that kind of thing." She sighed, unlocking the door to walking in.

"Don't be stupid. You know it has nothing to do with the place. Someone decides they want you, that's the place they'll know to find you. Your scent is practically drenching it." he growled once more before he could stop himself.

"I'm not a pup." she narrowed her eyes. "This wasn't supposed to have anything to do with me."

"Well maybe you've forgotten why I first moved in but I haven't. As much as I adore you now that hasn't become any less of a focus." he shook his head, walking away, down the hall of their medium sized house.

She growled softly, more frustrated. "I am not some...some assignment my brother handed out to you."

"I know that. Clearly I don't have affections for my assignments but just because I have affections for you does not mean I will neglect my duty to protect you. In fact it's one hell of a motivator." he grumbled.

"Affections..." she repeated.

"It's a word Bellaca" he made a disgruntled noise, "Don't nit-pick. And stop trying to turn this around on me."

"Why shouldn't I?" She all but glared in his direction. "I feel bad that you follow my stupid whims without complaint and you're exhausted from it. I wanted you to sleep and it does nothing but make you angry at me."

"If I want sleep I'll keep you home." he shook his head, "I'm not a pup either and I haven't been a kid in a really long time, I don't need you to be my mother."

"I have to be your mother to be concerned?" she stared, clearly not liking the way the conversation was going.

"Difference between voicing concerns and forcing my hand and making decisions for me Bell." he sat back in one of the chairs and rubbed his face.

"Luca." she muttered. "You don't let me do nice things for you."

"Not when they involve me not doing my job of keeping you safe, I'm sorry."

"Safe from what, Luca." she sighed softly, sitting across from him. "Camber drove away every close threat long ago."

"Doesn't matter to me, especially with the lone hanging around. I'm sorry if you like her but people don't fight to keep their past a secret just because they don't want to remember something. They keep it a secret because it would end badly if they didn't." He leaned his head back and closed his eyes out of frustration, "It doesn't matter if there isn't a predictable threat, it matters that if something happens I have to be there. Why can't you understand that?"

"I understand that, Luca." Bellaca sighed softly. "I almost have to wonder if my uneasiness has rubbed off on you."

"I just want you to not do that again." he said more softly.

"I won't do it again." she muttered softly, smiling a little. It was easier to focus on the fact that he was worried about her rather then their argument. She reached out, slipping her fingers under the collar of his shirt.

He got up obediently; moving closer until his lips could touch hers, "Thank you."

"I don't like arguing with you. Not as charming as it used to be." she muttered, knowing there was nothing charming at all about the first year together. She leaned up to nip at his lip playfully.

"Charming." he repeated with a small smile before he leaned farther over her to claim a kiss. He supported himself with his arm beside her on the armrest while he stroked his free hand against her arm.

She purred instantly, her arms moving around his neck as she pulled him into a deeper kiss. Their day together had been ruined and she thoroughly intended to make it up to him.

Luca leaned in for a moment before lifting her up and sitting with her in his lap. He held her close, a content calm smoothing over all his past frustrations. He loved her more than he could admit to most people but here he could make that as obvious as he wanted.

* * *

Thanks for reading

**Silverbolts**- ^_^ thanks much for reviewing.

**Lovenotewifey**- Glad you like it ^_^

Please review!


	6. Lunch visitor

Woo!  
Another early update!  
Mayhaps another will be posted before Christmas ^_^ yes?  
Enjoy.

* * *

The tavern was busy as usual for a lunch rush. So much so that Bellaca had spent much of it in the kitchen, helping James cook to keep up with orders. With Tibia working to pick up the slack all business seemed to be going smoothly.

"I'm gonna need a break soon." Bellaca chuckled, finally able to leave the kitchen for more then a few seconds.

"You do that." Tibia grinned widely. She'd seemed oddly happy the entire shift, it was refreshing for Bellaca and all the other staff who had been there forever. Most new comers were exhausted after their first hour and grouchy the rest of the day.

Tibia picked up how they operated quickly and had been buzzing about efficiently ever since. "I'm securing my 25% tip form blue hat and gray sweater." she pointed to two guys in a booth near the corner.

Bellaca laughed loud, slumping down next to Luca to lean against him. "I'm sure you won't have any trouble at all."

"Nope." she mused confidently, looking up as the bell at the door chimed.

Bellaca sat up the moment she could smell her brother. Kael walked in with a grin and made his way over to what seemed to be Luca's table.

"Bell." He smiled, opening his arms to hug her when she got up to greet him. "I love you, missed you, hungry, feed me."

Bellaca chuckled. "Damn baby..."

"The little brother?" Tibia asked, watching the two with a grin. Kael had the same wild mane of black hair his siblings did but the grin seemed to be a permanent fixture.

"The one she adores" Luca mused with a surprisingly serious tone.

"Course she does," Tibia chuckled, "What can I get you sweetheart?"

"Just tell James I'm here and he'll know most likely." He chuckled. "Do come here quite a bit and have for a long time."

"Rude." Bellaca growled softly.

Kael smiled at his sister and nodded before turning slightly back to Tibia. "I'm Kael, nice to meet you."

"Tibia." She chuckled, turning to walk away, "Play nice kiddies, I'll be right back."

Kael looked back at Bellaca and pouted. "I always place nice."

She chuckled. "Usually."

"I think she meant the both of you." Luca laughed softly.

"Shh." Bellaca smiled.

"Fine, fine. I see how it is." Kael said, sliding in across from Luca. "She's working here now?"

Luca nodded "Since today far as I can see. Your sis would know best."

"She asked James and he agreed." Bellaca shrugged. "I offered to share the shift since it would mean better tips and she seems to need it more then I do."

"Bold move." Luca mused. They hadn't discussed it before after all. Their night had taken a different turn that wasn't work related.

Bellaca nodded once. "She doesn't seem to want to be in anyone's way. I admit, it's not a bad trait to have."

"Nice of her." Kael mused. "You tell Camber?"

"I'll get around to it." She smiled.

"He'll do it for you I'm certain." Luca gave the two an amused look. The entire pack knew the siblings kept little from each other.

Before they could continue Tibia reappeared, smile still in place and a biscuit in her hand, "He says ten minutes."

"Great." Kael smiled.

"You finally taking a break?" Bellaca smiled.

"Who? Me? Nah. Gonna go play nice in a second." Tibia shrugged a little, leaning her hip on the table.

"You're worse that Bell." Luca raised an eyebrow.

Kael chuckled, resting his chin on his palm. "They are a bit alike, aren't they?"

"You can both shut up." Bellaca chuckled.

"Just a bit." Luca nodded.

"Oh really? I think I'm flattered by that comparison." Tibia mused.

Bellaca shook her head and smiled as she attempted to redirect the conversation. "Did you come just for food little brother?"

"And to see my beloved big sister, absolutely." Kael grinned.

"You should enjoy your visitors." Tibia smiled, "'Scuse me." She pushed herself off the table and started off to make her rounds.

"Nice enough." Kael commented after a few moments and Tibia had started talking to her customers.

"Lovely." Bellaca shrugged.

"Still hiding things though." Luca murmured.

"Obviously." Kael agreed.

"Men." Bellaca sighed.

"Sorry we can't all be so accepting Bell." Luca smiled softly, reaching out to squeeze her hand tightly. He wanted a repeat of the arguing the day before.

"She wants no trouble with us." She shook her head.

"We know that." Kael smiled, reaching out to touch her hair affectionately. "But you know as well as we do that bad things can come even from a good intention."

"Just because she means us no harm doesn't mean there's no chance we can get dragged into the cross fires of whatever drama is going on in her life." Luca agreed, looking out the window.

Bellaca sighed again. " Not everything has to be a struggle. You all like to suck away every bit of optimism I have don't you? "

"Nah." Kael smiled, kissing her cheek. "We gotta be prepared for whatever happens."

"You be optimistic. I'll be prepared. How does that sound?" Luca chuckled.

"Way balanced." Kael smiled. "Sounds perfect."

Bellaca pouted at the two of them and gave Kael a small accusing look. "Sure this is why you're here?"

"Absolutely." he smiled.

"He's your brother's spy." Luca laughed. It was another small joke in the pack.

"Bon Appetite." Tibia smiled sweetly as she set a plate and a glass in front of Kael.

"Thank you, you're my favorite." Kael grinned cheekily as he dug into his meal like he hadn't eaten in days.

"Still a puppy." Bellaca chuckled softly.

"He's a sweetie." Tibia looked at him with a distinct amount of affection for a few moments before closing her eyes and shaking it off. "Got thirty percent. Better than I thought."

Bellaca laughed. "Then you're doing fantastic. Imagine a few weeks of that."

"But remember, it's about having a good time." Kael chuckled, looking serious despite his humorous tone.

"You see why I called him an artist. Carefree." Bellaca mused.

"He's lucky" Tibia smiled, reaching out to ruffle his hair as if he were much smaller than her, rather then the few years older he was.

He pouted. "Why does everyone do that?"

"You're cute." Bellaca shrugged.

"You remind me of someone, that's all" Tibia shrugged.

"He just likes to pout, Tibia. It's his thing." Bellaca smiled fondly at her brother.

"Stick with what your good at." he agreed, continuing to eat.

"My mama used to say that." Tibia chuckled.

Kael smiled at her softly. "Yeah? It's good advice I think. Has served me well though out my years, at least."

"Cept she was talking about work." Tibia chuckled. "Bar tending is easier to get a job in, but hair styling is my talent. Just that damn booth rent."

Kael laughed softly. "What your good at is just that. You seem to have a lot of talents though."

"Nah, talent's something you just know, do naturally. Everything else is hard work and perseverance." Tibia mused.

"Seems you have that by the bucket." Luca said softly.

"You know, there are lots of people who don't have that hard working and perseverance gene. I'll chalk that up to more talent." Kael said, shoving his mouth full again.

"Charming brother." Bellaca said, referring to his manners as she stood up. She'd slacked off enough.

"A perfect gentleman." Tibia laughed, looking around again, "Shall we?"

"Now I'm just being picked on, I'm sure of it." Kael said.

Bellaca smiled, rubbing her hand through his black hair. "Yep, back to work."

"If you say so sweetheart." Tibia gave Kael a wide grin before heading off to grab a pot of coffee.

"It's almost startling how different and similar my brothers are." Bellaca commented with a soft sigh as she followed Tibia. It didn't really matter to her if he and Luca were still listening to her or not.

"I think all brothers are alike in certain ways." Tibia shrugged.

Bellaca nodded a little, rubbing the back of her head. "Sweet, both of them. All three of them had that going for them at least." she muttered.

Tibia smiled softly at her friend, understandingly, before walking off to tend to her tables.

There was something about working with Tibia that Bellaca liked. It was like being partnered with a friend on a school project. It was easy to work around her and spending time with her was better in those few moments where her breaks normally left her bored.

When she left after her shift, she didn't even bother to go home or check her phone. She was sure there was a message on there somewhere and she'd rather not waste the energy of rolling her eyes.

Walking into her brother's home she was almost annoyed to find out he was busy, but at least she was able to make herself comfortable in his room while she waited for him.

He came in a while later, smiling at his sister, "Greetings."

"Shh, sleeping." she muttered, curled up in his bed.

"Are you now," he chuckled, jumping on top of her a moment later.

"Camber!" she laughed, pushing him off. "You pup."

He laughed, pulling her into a teasingly tight hug. He must have been more bored working then she suspected. "I love you too."

"Hmph." she pouted with dramatic feeling, not looking at him. She knew if she looked then she'd smile again.

"Difficult girl." He growled playfully, tickling her side for a moment.

She laughed, grabbing his wrists to push him away. "I'll be difficult all I like." she said, facing him to pout. "Now you better tell me the truth. Did Kael come today to see me on his own or are you checking up on me again?"

"He went entirely on his own accord but he did bring me some interesting news." Camber smiled lightly.

"You have turned him into a spy." She sighed, smiling a little. It was true in many ways but that's not how either of her brothers would see it. Neither one cared much about the rumors among the pack members.

"You're just mad I won him over." Camber smiled, "So you're taking the lone under your wing, hm?"

"Is that what he called it?" she raised an eye.

"I suppose." He shrugged, laying back next to her.

"She was looking for a second place to work." Bellaca sighed, sure he'd heard it all before. "I volunteered to let her work the lunch shift with me."

"A second place?" He made a face, "So she's keeping the night job?"

She nodded. "Apparently its something she does often. Easier to save money."

"If that were true she'd have money." He shook his head; "Least she seems to be trusting you..."

"She said something about replenishing her emergency fund. When she came in yesterday to apply for the job I'm almost certain she hadn't eaten well. I worry when a wolf doesn't eat right."

"She's nothing but bones, I doubt she ever eats well." He murmured, glancing at his sister, "But she talks to you?"

"About some things." she shrugged. "I know her siblings have passed away, and she hopes to meet her mother again. She doesn't hunt and she's perfectly willing to work and stay out of our way."

"Will you try for me, to find out a bit more about her? I suppose I can let it go if I must but I really need to know more about her if I can." He mused.

She pouted at him. "Now you're gonna turn me into a spy?"

"I did not..." he started before shaking his head, "You can say no."

She leaned up to kiss his forehead. "I'll see what she tells me."

"Thank you." He smiled softly at her.

"I'm trying not to be so paranoid." she sighed, laying her head on his chest. There were times she missed being younger; missed being able to curl up with all three of her brothers.

"I know." He nodded, his arm around her, "I'm just trying to do what's best for everyone."

"I know that," she said softly. "And that's why I'll help. You know that. It's been a long time since we met someone like us, but I dunno if I'd be able to be like her if something happened to you and Kael."

"I think she was very young whenever her siblings died." He nodded, "Must have been."

"That didn't mean it was easier," she said softly.

"No, but that young I doubt there was contemplation of suicide as any of us would do now." Camber gave her a meaningful look.

"Please don't say that." she said softly, curling up closer to his side.

"I've a strong replacement and no mate. I wouldn't have any interest in living if you and Kael were taken from me." he shrugged.

"Please." she repeated, pressing her cheek harder against his chest.

"Alright." he sighed, "I won't say it."

"Would you like to hear me say it? Even in jest?" she asked softly. "Is it what you would want from me?"

"Course not but that doesn't make it any less understandable." he murmured.

"Please don't put that thought in my head." she sighed softly, pounding her fist weakly against his chest.

He hugged her tightly, muttering more genuinely, "I'm sorry."

She sniffed softly but made no other hints to her feelings. "You think Tibia would rather talk to me?"

"She's proving that all on her own." He shrugged.

"You think whatever she's hiding is a threat to us?" she asked softly, caring for his opinion on the situation more so then what others would tell her.

"It's hard to imagine it's harmless, but I'm not certain it's a threat exactly." He mused.

She smiled a little, nuzzling against him. "I hope not."

"Me too" He purred softly for her, "She's not a bad person. Certainly not enough to deserve being hunted by something."

"I wish for her to trust us." she nodded, eyes closing slowly.

"I think she'll trust you at least" He kissed her head.

"I hope so, Camber." she muttered.

* * *

A thank you for reading, from me and Lovely. ^_^

**Warrioress44**- Not so much. Bellaca and Tibia tend to work goof together. ^_^ thanks for the review.

**Observingangel**- ^_^ glad you like it, thanks for reading.

Please review!


	7. Night run

Woo this weeks update!  
It's a bit shorter then normally but I'll probably update a second time this week.  
So woot. ^_^  
Enjoy.

* * *

Tibia soaked up every second of the utter peace she felt. It had been a long time since she'd been able to run freely in her wolf form and not worry about humans stumbling on her. She'd taken Camber's offer to use his packs hunting grounds because no matter how long a day she'd had or how tired she was, she needed to run. She lived for it.

Being the middle of the night, just after her shift at the bar, she'd yet to even catch a whiff of another wolf though she did smell the occasional small animal. Even though the scampered away, they were safe with her. She did not even feel the urge to hunt anymore. She had enjoyed it when she'd needed to hunt for survival, but even still there was no need in her.

It was a while later she finally caught the scent of a wolf close to her, closer then she expected. The steps were nearly silent but it didn't seem to be trying to hide its presence from her at all. After a moment she saw the shaggy black wolf moving in her direction, a rabbit limp in his jaws. It seemed his late night hunt to occupy himself was over.

She backed down instantly, a few steps to show she wasn't looking for a fight until she recognized the scent. She'd always had trouble mimicking the correct submissive look in wolf form; it simply wasn't in her blood, so she was grateful to see Kael. She sat slowly, panting as she waited to see if he'd simply pass her.

Even in wolf form he looked charmingly cute. Padding up to her side, he dropped the rabbit and growled out his greeting. If he could have grinned in wolf form then he would have. Knowing the grounds as well as he did, he knew the moment he smelled her where she was.

She couldn't help being amused as she looked at the small kill. Memories of times her own brother would bring home such things with such excitement over the fact that he'd caught it on his own entered her mind and she would have smiled had her jaws allowed it.

Kael almost seemed to bounce in place for a moment laying out flat on the ground, arching slightly as he started his shift back into his human self. It was easier for those wolves born then it was for the ones turned but it still took a moment to get their bearing's.

She seemed to snicker slightly for a moment as she watched him before she walked over to lick the side of his forehead.

He snorted in response and after a few long moments he sat on the ground in his human form, not the least bit worried about his nudity as he grinned. "Don't laugh at me."

She licked him again, this time over his noes so he had to close his eyes, earning a laugh.

He reached out to touch her fur and smiled wide. "Have you come to hunt?"

She shook her head as best she could in that positing.

"Just getting some exercise then." He commented, reaching out to pull his rabbit back to his side.

She walked a bit away from him before shifting back herself. She took just as long as he did despite her teasing, though they were both faster than most. She stretched slightly, having the same lack of modesty as he did.

"I don't hunt. Not unless I have to and I don't think I'll be putting myself in that position ever again so, yes, just running." she smiled softly, lowering herself to the ground next to him though she left a bit of space. She did pull her knees up which mostly covered her as she faced him, "Your brother allowed me access to your grounds."

"I know." he smiled sweetly. It was almost hard to believe he was the same age as his siblings. "I'd have left you alone but seeing as how I met you earlier I figured it was okay."

"Perfectly." she chuckled, "Just glad you weren't somebody else."

He smiled. "No one would have bothered you after Camber told them to lay off, but I'm glad it was me too. I'm usually one of few that come out this time of night."

"Your brother likes to play hero." Tibia shook her head.

Kael laughed softly, giving her an almost knowing sort of look that said he could understand her meaning. "Hero? I'm not sure that's what I'd call it."

"That's what its looking like." She shrugged, "Just how I see it I guess."

"Maybe so. Just the way he's been since Blaze died. He doesn't like useless suffering and that kind of thing. The fact that Bellaca can't stand it makes him hate it more." he smiled weakly. "No matter though. It's good you feel comfortable enough to come exercise here."

"Well there's no sense in putting everyone in danger by going somewhere I could be exposed." she agreed, "Plus I figured it was late enough, most hunt in the early evening, right?"

"Right, but I tend to sleep till lunch. Someone needs a late night schedule and for some reason, that someone is me." he laughed good-naturedly.

She laughed softly, watching him for a moment, "So much like him..."

"Hm?" he muttered, cocking his head to the side. "Me?"

She nodded slightly, "My own baby brother. His name was Everest cuz my mama wanted him to grow big and strong." Tibia laughed softly, "She had fun with our names."

He smiled softly. "Sounds like a classy lady."

"I think she was the farthest thing from it but she was brilliant, helped her survive." Tibia muttered.

"Many, many, many different definitions of the word classy." Kael said. "I'm glad I can remind you of him. At least I hope it brings good memories for you."

"It does." she nodded, "It certainly does."

"Good, I'm glad. I like it when things remind me of Blaze too." he smiled. "I hope you'll use the grounds more often."

"I think I will but don't tell your siblings. They may have a fit that I'm adding running to the many hours of work I do" Tibia laughed.

"Many hours? You working with Bell aren't you?" he asked.

"And at Karl's down near the highway." she nodded.

"Oh right!" he smiled. "I remember Nicolas saying something about that."

"Which one was Nicolas? Must have been the pup with long hair." she mused

"The one you hit." Kael chuckled.

"Ahh, that one." she grinned.

"Poor things a bit intimidated by you." he nodded, appearing amused with the situation. There wasn't a real threat so he didn't need to worry over his pack mate.

"Well good, he needs to learn to smell that sort of thing. Trust me he won't want to take that chance with other dominants he doesn't know." She mused.

Kael nodded. "Damn right. I think he was afraid he'd get into trouble but he was humiliated enough."

Tibia nodded, shrugging, "He's young. He'll get it."

"Was a lesson to learn." He agreed, stretching slightly.

"So are you going to eat that or did you just kill it for fun?" Tibia gestured to the rabbit still sitting beside him.

"Oh I'm gonna eat it." he grinned. "Just debating on if I'm gonna do it old school and have at it as a wolf, or if I should take it home and do the actual cooking it thing."

"Cooking it disgraces the kill and should only be done with meat that isn't fresh" Tibia offered with a smile.

"See my problem with that is I'm not in the habit for killing for not reason. I don't have any that isn't fresh." he smiled a little. "But you make a pretty valid point."

"Isn't fresh meaning you didn't kill it." She chuckled.

"Fresh means it's been dead within the hour." He laughed.

"Nonsense. You are a wolf, a few hours at least. If you must eat another animal's leftovers or meet from a store then...well damn." she laughed, laying back despite her nakedness, "Here I thought I'd rid myself of all those damned rules and values. Still. That does not smell as though it requires heat..."

Kael laughed softly, looking down at her. "I don't often leave leftovers and no, it doesn't actually need heat, but it's still good that way. It's nice for a treat sometimes."

"Well the rules are mainly in response for those too weak to kill on their own. Leftovers usually left by a bear or a wild wolf, an animal. Your pack is not so wild to require such things" She explained, "Roasted rabbit does sound good though."

"It's delicious and I'll make if for you sometime." Kael smiled widely. "And I know those rules I'm just not ruled by them. Hunt what I need, that's all I do, you know?"

She looked at him, smiling at him, "Forgot how far west I was. Say such things to anyone on the East Coast and they laugh. Fair few are still ruled by traditions"

"Oh I know. Some of those things are around here but you know, it's the turned wolves that are more concerned with them then wolves like us. At least around here." he paused. "Or maybe that's just my family. I dunno. Anyway, that's not Camber's thing. Killing for the sake of killing is a waste."

"Of course, sometimes killing for hunger is a waste too though." she mused, "Were you heading home?"

"That depends on where I was gonna eat that rabbit." he smiled, "But soon, yeah."

"Ah," she chuckled, "Just curious what I interrupted."

"Yeah, I'll go home and sleep till noon. They all think I'm lazy." he pouted. "I'm just on a different schedule."

Tibia grinned, "Then to hell with them."

"Pretty much." he said, giving her and oddly cute look for someone his age. It was obvious he was the baby of his siblings.

"How is it that you're unbound?" Tibia watched him.

He laughed softly and he shrugged weakly. "You know, Bell asks me that sometimes too."

"Must be the women here. You need to travel a little." Tibia smiled, knowing it was extraordinarily rare for anyone other than the alpha and maybe his chosen replacement to travel beyond their territory.

"I dunno." he laughed. "Maybe. I've always figured when I get lonely I'll look a little harder. Maybe soon."

"Well, maybe I'll call in from wherever I head next, see if you want to visit me." she shrugged, listening as something scampered about a short distance away,

His head tilted slightly again as he listened out of habit but his eyes stayed on her. "Maybe." he repeated. "I get teased sometimes by the others telling me I'm not mature enough. I don't think that's it though. I just don't take things as seriously as some do."

"There's a difference between maturity and just having a different way of thinking." she nodded, "You probably seem childish but I think you could handle yourself in important situations, process life, think ahead and that's all maturity really is. And even if you were immature, a mate would be the perfect cure. I've seen it. Pulls out an innate need to do right by the one you love and if that requires strength you'd be strong. If it required maturity you'd mature. You'll be fine." She said as she pulled herself up to look around.

Kael smiled softly and gazed up at her for a moment before speaking. "You make me wonder about you, Tibia."

"It's part of my charm, you know." she laughed. "I think...we're sitting near a nest because something is not happy with us."

"Oh yeah." he chuckled, grabbing his rabbit and standing up. "I actually knew that, but they're all over around here."

Tibia pulled herself up slowly, "Know your woods well, hm?"

"When you're in them as much as I am, you learn. Yes." he smiled softly. "It's just as nice at night as in the daylight."

"Yes, they certainly can be." she looked around slowly, moving away from the scuttling sounds, slowly so to not frighten the animals.

"Should I give up on trying to figure you out?" Kael asked after a moment.

"Yes. Yes you should. The mystery is far better than the actual story." she looked to him with a kind expression.

Kael nodded, running a hand loosely though his hair. "You know it's okay for you to be here. I don't know what's in your past but maybe you'll be comfortable around us one day."

"In my life, either an alpha has wanted me as his mate or hated me on sight for my superior dominance. I don't know anything about your brother so I'm not going to imply it will happen, but since the second didn't happen, I'm not sticking around here long enough for the first to have a shot at coming true. It's not in my blood anymore to be stagnant." She shrugged, "Isn't to say I'll never come back. I have friends in many places, mostly human. Shit, the fact that you all are wolves will make it easier for me to come back through. I am plenty comfortable with you. As much as is possible for someone like me I think..."

He smiled and nodded, absorbing the information. "I understand and I hope you don't think I mean my words to pressure you. You've obviously been through something I won't touch, but that's okay, don't you think?" he smiled tenderly. "You've nothing to fear from Camber."

"I'm not afraid just not interested" she shrugged, "But thank you. Kind gesture in any sense."

"I hope you don't take it personally but I don't think he's very much interested in mating anyone, you including." He said, amusement in his voice.

"All the better, I would still rather not her change his mind." she shrugged, "It must sound truly cocky but its not meant that way. More alphas have wanted me off their land than in their pack, many more, I just don't like the scenario."

"Course not." he shrugged. "Don't give him a reason and he won't."

"Alright then, I'm going to go and get some sleep," she chuckled, reminding him skillfully of his kill so mannerism wouldn't compel him to want to walk her 'home', "Go on and eat."

He nodded and she could actually hear him purring. "Sounds like a good idea."

"Night sweetheart." she smiled at the sound before running off in her bare human form to find her cloths.  


* * *

  
Thanks for reading

**CryBabyCreed**- thanks for reviewing! Glad it's to your fancy.

**Silverbolts**- I will be updating regularly ^_^

Please review!


	8. Remembrance

The following update continues below.  
Exciting yes?  
Enjoy.

* * *

"You have some free time before your next shift then?" Bellaca asked, continuing the conversation she had been having with Tibia as they both walked out of the Tavern, Luca only a few paces behind. It had been a particularly good day but she was ready to go home and relax. She couldn't believe Tibia only had a short time before she had to go to job number two.

"Almost an hour." Tibia nodded, sipping the coffee they'd sent her out the door with.

"Is that the same shift you work everyday?" Bellaca asked again. "You just kill time till then?"

"Kill time, catch a bath, call a friend." Tibia laughed, "Whatever."

"Well our home is not far from here if you ever find yourself bored." She said, glancing back at Luca to see if he would object.

"You should come." Luca nodded in agreement. He held no real reservations and he knew the more encouragement the more likely the girl would come and make Bellaca happy.

"If you want." Tibia shrugged, "We can hang out a while."

Bellaca smiled, reaching to take his hand. "It's much easier to not have to look for a table that needs one of us when in the middle of a conversation."

"Very true." Tibia chuckled as Luca took it easily, giving her fingers a gentle squeeze.

"Though we did walk today." Bellaca added quickly. "Do you mind?"

"This body's built to balance on two feet, I don't see any point in it being otherwise." Tibia shrugged.

"Oh." Bellaca tilted her head in thought. "I wasn't sure if you drove to work here."

"Nah. Waste of gas. I ran." Tibia explained.

"Then walking now is fine." she smiled faintly. "Do you still plan on leaving soon?" she could seem to help but ask the question.

"Won't be too soon but that is the general plan. As I told the kid a few days ago. Though I'll probably come back, you guys are growin' on me." Tibia offered a smile.

"Which kid would that be?" Bellaca asked.

"Sorry, your brother, mm Kael right?" Tibia mused.

She laughed softly. "Oh, yes. I didn't know you saw him again."

"Yeah, I was checking out your hunting grounds, your older brother told me I could use `em." Tibia shrugged.

"Ooooh." Her smile grew and she looked up at Luca. "We should go to the grounds tonight."

He purred just slightly and smiled, "We should..."

Her smile remained as she leaned up to press a kiss to his jaw. "You spent some time with Kael then?" she asked, turning her gaze back to Tibia.

"Just a bit. I'm going to kidnap him and take him on the road until I can find him a mate." she chuckled.

"That poor boy. It's like he's two sisters now." Luca commented.

Bellaca laughed softly. "I will admit, it is something he and Camber haven't been overly enthusiastic about."

"He said so about Camber, didn't imply it about himself though." Tibia said encouraging.

"Yes." she muttered. "I suppose it wasn't always that way but they both took different routes to coping with Blaze's death. That is just an effect from it."

"Of course." Tibia said softly.

"Either way, it was good for you to get to know him." Bellaca smiled, leaning on Luca a little as they walked.

"I agree. He's...a sweetie." Tibia said, avoiding the word familiar as they approached their destination.

"Oddly enough since the day he was born." Bellaca chuckled; letting Luca lead her up the driveway and onto the small porch before they invited Tibia inside.

Tibia chuckled in remembrance. Her own brother was similar. He loved the hunt the same, was kind in the same fashion, free in the same fashion. She and her sisters were the wild ones and they always loved him dearly and tended to him unlike most human siblings would do for one another. "A wolf rarely changes much."

"Well, you two enjoy yourselves." Luca leaned down to kiss Bellaca gently, "Give me a holler if you need something. Anything."

"Where're you disappearing to?" Tibia teased.

"I'm going back to sleep unlike you foolish women." he chuckled, walking off down the hall towards the bedroom they shared.

Bellaca smiled wide, watching him fondly as he left. "A good one, him." she commented, almost to herself as she focused back on her guest.

"Suiting." Tibia nodded.

"How are you handling your double jobs?" Bellaca asked, knowing she'd had the schedule for a few days now.

"Pretty good. I'll tell you what, after having a nanny job and working a night job, this is easy. Kids will wear you out." Tessa chuckled.

"A nanny?" Bellaca laughed softly. "Odd choice."

"Stick to what you're good at. I've always had a talent from hair. My mama taught me to bartend and after being the eldest of three siblings I knew how to be a nanny." Tibia laughed, "When my mother and I split up, first few places I really had to cling to those things I knew. Anyone can mow grass. Anyone can work in a convenience store. The best thing to do is be really good in something not everyone is really good at. So my second place, I was in New York and people love their nanny's there, I tell you."

"I can imagine, I guess. You were the eldest of your siblings?" Bellaca asked curiously. She'd known her entire life that that was never a title she would have wanted.

"Yes, I was born first, my brother second, then my sisters. My brother was the baby though." Tibia mused.

Bellaca smiled. "I think I can understand that train of thought. Sometimes order doesn't matter at all. We tend to make out own order."

"He was a hunter, that is where his power went. Every ounce till the day he died." Tibia smiled weakly as she settled in at the kitchen table, "Who knows, may have even killed him."

"It would be prying of me to ask what happened." Bellaca muttered, curling up in the couch. "I know how that pain can form and doesn't want to come out much of the time."

"I suppose...I can share that bit." Tibia mused thoughtfully. "We don't really know what killed my siblings. By the time I convinced them to look for them the scent of whatever had done it was gone, though there was the scent of a bear in the immediate area. As you know their kills look similar to ours. My siblings loved the hunt, hell I loved to hunt back then but I had things to do at home—to help my mother with—so my siblings went without me. We were never really supervised."

Bellaca nodded slowly, following along the story and trying to understand. "I'm very sorry."

"It's simply unsettling because my siblings loved the hunt with such passion. It was easier for the pack to accept they died by the claw of a bear than what I, my mother and possibly even my father believed; as stifling as his reign on me got after that. To me, it seemed more likely hat one of our pack turned on the nine year old cubs..." She said softly, leaving out that more pressingly, her brother being the next in line to be alpha added to the likelihood of it, "Alone, they may have fallen to a bear. Together, they'd brought me home elk and moose before. They'd have taken down a bear."

Bellaca laid back in silence for a moment, soaking in the information. She wouldn't have been able to handle it the way Tibia had. It would have destroyed her completely. To hear something happening to pups was unbearable. "I'm sorry. I don't understand that sort of thinking from a pack. That's not..."

"Natural right? Yes, I know. Perhaps that's why I can't see myself in a pack ever again." Tibia shrugged. She grinned slightly despite the tear that escaped her lashes, "Those little devils would have broken their backs trying to drag the prized beast home, but they'd have outrun it before they fell to it."

"Oh Tibia." Bellaca said softly. "I believe you're probably right. It's a horrible thing to have to go through."

"Yes, well, I'm glad I had them at least for a time." Tibia closed her eyes to compose herself

"Certainly." Bellaca muttered softly, understanding that perfectly. "Memories hold power too, don't they."

"Yes." Tibia nodded, "What...about yours, if you don't mind sharing?"

Bellaca inhaled softly, thinking back on it a little too hard. "It was a accident." she said, clearing her throat. "Blaze was the restless kind. Maybe the perfect mixture between Camber and Kael, but he always had to be doing something."

She paused again to clear her throat. "He decided to hike up the mountain." she pointed in the direction as if that would tell Tibia which one she meant. "He'd done it dozens of times. We all have but he liked it. Lived for that sort of thing. I think the moment the three of us heard about the avalanche we knew."

"Oh...that's..." Tibia made a face between horror and confusion before she shook it off and got up, walking over so she can sit closer to the girl and take her hand. "I don't know if it would be the best or worst thing to say, but its helpful for me sometimes...to think maybe...my siblings died doing what they loved. Seems yours did too."

Bellaca smiled softly, tears falling down her face that she didn't seem to care about. "Yes, but I'd have to say it was harder once we found him."

"You don't have to explain. I didn't." Tibia reached to stroke her cheek gently, offering her a kind smile.

She nodded slowly, smiling through her tears. "Yes. Nature can be cruel even to people like us I suppose. But I'm sure he's fine where he is."

Tibia nodded, leaning back, " I'm certain they all are."

Bellaca wiped her eyes and nodded. "That's life. Never what you expect. But the ripple effect it caused changed everything and that's when the arguing started." she chuckled bitterly. "Next day Camber's in charge."

"Was he alpha? Your other brother?" she asked.

"No." Bellaca laughed. "No, Blaze was the sort who would probably make faces behind the alpha's back to make Kael laugh and Camber too I guess. No. Camber challenged the previous alpha for his own reasons. Losing Blaze was just that thing that snapped in his mind and got him to do it."

"Ah." Tibia nodded. "Did he kill him or simply win?"

"He didn't have the intention of killing him but his hand was a bit forced." Bellaca said, wiping her eyes again.

"Ah," Tibia nodded again, understanding the situation in more ways than one.

"It's one of the reason's Luca's stuck to my side." She smiled weakly. It was in some way offering a small explanation she was sure the girl was curious about.

"Well, I wish him the best of luck, but I think that should prove all the more that crazy shit can happen." Tibia mused.

She nodded slowly. "He knows, believe me."

Tibia nodded slowly, "Just protective."

"Overly." She smiled a little. "But he really fixed things."

"I don't know how things were, considering the area you're in I can imagine how bad is possible, but regardless, from what I see, he's doing well." Tibia nodded.

Bellaca laughed softly. "It's a wonder what being likable can do for you. A large majority of the pack respected him before he had the title."

"It is lovely that works here" Tibia mused.

"It sounds like the pack you came from was not a good one, and I'm sorry." she said honestly.

Tibia smiled at her; "Many packs are not so ideal as this. You should count your blessings and be grateful, not sorry."

"I'm not sorry for myself, Tibia." she smiled faintly. "But I'll leave it at that I think."

"I know what you meant sweetheart," Tibia chuckled and stood slowly to stretch. "I should get going now though."

Bellaca nodded though she was almost sad the time had come so quickly. She was ready to stretch out next to Luca for a nap and she felt bad Tibia wouldn't get a rest for several more hours.

"Thank you for the company, it was nice." Tibia smiled softly at her.

"Don't be a stranger." Bellaca smiled slightly. "We'll have happier topics next time with all of this out of the way."

"Most definitely." Tibia chuckled, "I'll see you tomorrow. Got Mondays off apparently, who knew?"

Bellaca laughed, "I'll pretend I didn't. See you later."

Tibia walked over to grab the remainder of her coffee, which was definitely cold by now before heading for the door.

* * *

Thanks for reading ^_^ please review!

**RoseNymph**- thanks for reading. ^_^


	9. Trapped

This weeks update.  
Finally moving forward!  
Enjoy.

* * *

"Camber!" a voice called out from behind the entranced alpha as he walked through the hunting grounds. As he turned back, two of his wolves were coming up behind him. He'd heard their approach a mile off but expected them to simply bypass him.

The young boy and girl didn't however; instead they approached him with broad grins. They were turned young but they were hardly pups.

"What is it?" he asked, looking up at them. Their grins could have meant a number of things and he wanted to know if it was a good thing or not. "What have the two of you been getting into?"

"Now why assume the worst?" The boy chuckled, slowing as he got closer.

"We were racing, that's all." The girl said softly, smiling shyly at her alpha. The entire pack was that way. They were respectful in every way but everyone seemed to enjoy being in his presence when they could.

Camber laughed softly. "Who's in the lead then?"

"I was." The girl grinned.

"Because I let you." The boy chuckled as the girl leaned up to kiss Camber on the cheek gently.

He smiled down at her sweetly, touching her hair as he would with Bellaca. "And they say chivalry is dead."

"Never will such a thing happen." she purred affectionately.

"Hey, if it works, do it." the boy shrugged in agreement.

Camber chuckled softly. "Where have the two of you been lately? It's been a few says since I've seen you hasn't it?"

"Work and play." the boy shrugged.

"He's playing with his new motor bike. That's what he's doing." the girl smiled, not even hesitating to answer.

Camber raised an eye. "Right, I think someone mentioned that to me." He grinned slightly, poking a bit of fun at the boy. "What's the hold up? Does it run yet?"

"Almost perfect but Mila's teaching me to fix it." the boy looked affectionately at the girl who blushed modestly, "You should come ride it once it's done."

"You should" Mila said enthusiastically despite her blush.

"Sure." he smiled slightly between the two. "If you can guarantee it won't break down on me I'd love too."

"We'll do our best." the boy promised, looking pleased to have the alpha's attention.

"I'll do my best to not let Porter break it." Mila laughed.

"The two of you can do it, I'm sure of that." Camber said, honestly meaning the words. He felt like he's watched the two grow up and they were important to him just like the rest of his pack.

Even the boy, Porter nearly purred at the praise. "Are we bothering you?" Mila asked, "We can go if you wanted some time to yourself."

"You're never a bother to me." he said, continuing his walk.

"Well, I just know you like to come out to think." Mila said thoughtfully.

"We just wanted to see you." Porter agreed.

He laughed softly and purred himself. "I don't mind, you know that. What other shenanigans have you two been getting into?"

"Shenanigans." Porter laughed, gaining a scowl from Mila.

"We saw the lone this morning. Well, we're pretty sure it was the lone, she didn't smell familiar." Mila mused.

"Yes, she's still around." Camber said, touching her hair again as he looked back to smirk at Porter. "Where did you see her?"

Porter pouted slightly but spoke before Mila could answer, "Yeah... I thought she had a job with Bellaca"

"She does." He nodded.

"That is odd." Mila looked to Porter; "She was asleep when we saw her. In her car."

Camber frowned. "What?" He asked as if he hadn't heard them. She'd assured him she had a place to stay. He suddenly found himself annoyed at being lied to.

Mila went quiet at his tone, looking to Porter uncertainly as if she wasn't sure she'd said the right thing.

"She was parked out by the old Derekson farm, the land they sold. We were getting parts from the junk yard down the way." Porter said for her. "She was out cold till we got near. She looked at us then went right back to sleep."

Camber suppressed a growl but only because he didn't want to frighten them. They rarely ever saw him in a bad mood. "You're sure?"

"Yeah, never seen her before but she didn't smell familiar." Porter repeated.

He sighed softly. "I'll see to that then, thank you."

The two nodded, Mila a bit more shyly as was her nature. "Perhaps we should have said something to her?" Mila looked to him.

Camber shook his head, reaching out to run his fingers through her hair as if petting her so she would know he wasn't mad at her. "No, telling me first was the better thing to do. I don't believe she would cause a problem so recklessly but I'd like to prevent any incidents from happening."

"Okay." Mila nodded, tilting her head toward his hand with a soft smile pulling once more at her lips.

He looked at Porter and managed a smile. "You take care of this one."

"Always." Porter promised and Mila didn't even argue that time, "Shall we hunt Mila?"

"Sounds fun." she nodded, leaning up to kiss Camber's cheek once more, this time in farewell. "Bye."

"Take care you two." he said, heading off in his own direction now that he was sure he had something he needed to take care of.

Tibia spent an extra bit of time on the hunting grounds that evening since she was off at the Tavern the next day and could sleep in. The run had her in all the better of a mood as she walked down the dirt path toward her car, dancing a bit to the music playing through her headphones. She didn't waist time feeling sorry for the sour aspects of her situations and simply basked in the moments she could enjoy like this one where the night was cool, she'd had a glorious run and she had a long sleep ahead of her.

It was incredibly peaceful to her until she caught a whiff on of someone on the breeze. She stilled and looked up at the man sitting, more so lounging, on the hood of her car and felt the hairs on the back of her neck raise. Before she could help herself a deep and primitive growl reverberated though the once quiet field, stemming from deep within her chest. It was protective and territorial and was entirely inappropriate of a gesture to direct at the Alpha allowing her on his territory. All the same, he was touching the only stable; meaningful thing she had and every instinct in her would have her attack him for it if he did not abide by the warning.

"I get that." Camber commented, staring up at the sky instead of looking in her direction. He didn't sound overly concerned for the moment. He knew exactly why she was growling "It's no fun at all have your trust begin to crumble because of something so unsubstantiated. Funny how something so small can leave someone else insulted."

"I don't know what you're talking about, get off my car." She stated, biting back another growl as she slowly lessened the distance between them.

He sat up slowly, resting his elbows on his knees. "Oh, I made myself clear I thought. I asked for very little in return for your stay here. You assured me you had a place to stay."

"I do. Who is to define what a place is? I did not say I had a damned building, I said I had a place and I do." she stated, he noted the change now in her eyes and the slight shift in her muscles that said how on edge she was. "Do not make me go to war with your pack over this. I have never insulted you. Never walked on your property without invitation. Invited myself into your home. You are insulting me and if you don't move I will break all vows of peace even if it means I'll be hunted because I will not take your insults alpha." She said the word as if it were a curse. Frowning at him, she stopped a few feet away.

"I have been insulted." he said watching her closely. "This may be your property but you'll do well to remember its resting on mine." He slid off the hood and moved boldly closer. "If this is the attitude you have then perhaps I shouldn't be at such a loss for why you reveal nothing of yourself to me. It's a real pity that such a front if your first reaction. I don't much care for being lied to. Having my hospitality shunned. Whether you like it or not while you're in this town, in this state, a few things about you are my business."

"You were not lied to and if you were you'd have known it. I couldn't care less where my property is resting it's my property, my livelihood and my life and I'll defend it as such." She sighed slightly, relaxing some as he moved off her car but maintaining a bit of defensiveness at the lack of respectful distance, "And this had nothing to do with why I do not wish to share things. I merely have no need for the pity people often express at my choices. I don't pity myself I don't need it from anyone else."

"I'm not here to pity you." He said, slowly circling around her to she was closer to her car. "I've already told you I don't care about your past as long as it does not bring trouble here. I care about the present. While you're in my town I get updated on your whereabouts. A courtesy you have neglected."

"You never asked where my place was." She smiled coyly, something she did defensively to seem calm and it worked well, "That fault is your own, not mine."

"My mistake. Perhaps I should have expecting nothing less from a wolf starving herself." He mused.

"I'm hardly starving myself." she chuckled, leaning back against the front door of the car to take a more relaxed stance.

"You were." He stated. "It's obvious by the weight you put on since I saw you last. You look healthier."

"Look, you can believe what you want, I really don't care to argue." she smiled lightly, "You've found me, you can be content in knowing I won't be moving for another two or three weeks until my savings are replenished at which time I will either leave or get myself an apartment. Until then, I am quite looking forward to sleeping if you don't mind."

"In your car?" he stared at her. "Again, you turn away from my hospitality to readily."

"Yes. There are people who make their beds on dirt and leaves every night. I have cushion." she crossed her arms, "It works just fine. It's a kind offer, but not one I feel comfortable accepting."

He raises an eye. "Why? You've befriended both my brother and sister whom are both equally fond of you in yet you still refuse? Honestly, Tibia. I don't care when you decide to leave but you're my business until you do. Accept the invitation. Not because I was the one to give it but because it would benefit you."

"It would not benefit me." she frowned, "What? To sleep in a bed? And put me in debt to you or your pack? I've accepted enough help. No thank you. If you're jealous then we'll find something in common and be friends but I will not be giving into this. Go home Alpha."

"Then leave." he said, voice bordering a soft hiss. "You and I both know I am lenient for an alpha. It is by choice and nothing more. You want to order me around and refuse what I offer you that is my reassurance for my packs safety, then get the fuck out of my town. I couldn't care less about your funding." His voice was closer towards a growl and his eyes were narrowed as he spoke. The air around them grew tense and he didn't even seem to be truly trying. For a man as laid back and easy going as he seemed to be, he was still an strong alpha that wouldn't tolerate disrespect.

She didn't seem and more phased by his power spike than he was by hers but his words hit. She ran her hand through her hair and sighed, "I don't understand the problem. I am not causing trouble. It would be no different if I were in an apartment somewhere which you were fine with."

"A car where two of my pups have come across you already. I'm avoiding problems before they can occur." he turned to walk. "But it doesn't matter now does it? Leave."

"I can't. You probably know I can't don't you?" she leaned her head back against the car, closing her eyes as she mentally cursed the position she was in.

"Might be petty but I think I'll act like the pathetic, self centered alpha you think I am and not care." he shrugged. "I'll give you till the morning to leave."

"Camber...please" she said softly, using his name for once.

He turned back to look at her. "I've tried to help you and you're instead treating me like every other hard ass alpha you've met. Thanks a lot by the way. So why shouldn't I treat you like every other lone I've met, hm?"

"Because I'd rather bite off my tongue than beg but I'm doing it." she didn't meet his eyes, still an awkward gesture for her but she was never great at appearing submissive.

"Did I ever give you the impression that I wanted you to beg?" He raised an eye.

"What then? What do you want?" she sighed softly.

"I told you." he said, taking a step closer. "I take care of the wolves in my territory. You don't have to be in my pack for me to care. It's how I keep everyone safe."

"So I have to live in your house or leave." she said, almost cringing at she ideas and closing her eyes once more so nothing other than her frustration could be seen.

"Not like I'm putting you on a leash. The less I know the more vulnerable my wolves are. I'm sure you can understand that. If you'd rather I'm sure Bell or Kael wouldn't mind your company instead." Camber said, arms crossed.

"So you'll force me to impose on people who didn't even invite me," she tried to laugh but it was a pained sound, "Can we go then, I need to sleep, wherever it's going to be."

"Well, you know where I live." he chuckled. "I see you there I suppose, I'm not touching your car."

"Nor am I. No one comes here. I'll walk." she shook her head, pulling away from the piece of metal she protected so thoroughly, opening it to grab a bag out of the passenger seat. It was pre-packed for when she'd planned to bathe but it worked for now. When she looked back and sensed his confusion she sighed, walking past him, "I'm fixing it. No point in moving it when the parts I need are a second away. I meant it when I said I couldn't leave and it's got less to do with money than the time to fix it."

"I know two kids who'd be good help if your interested." he commented, walking again.

"I can fix my car, it just takes time." she shook her head, "Still runs. Can drive across town plenty just...not across states."

"You're gonna take everything on a personal lever aren't you?" he chuckled. "The pups don't care about doing something for a price. It's good practice for them and they just told me they were working on the motor bike they have."

"I'm in a trap, of course I'm going to take everything personally." she murmured quietly.

"No one's trapping you, and I'm sorry to see it that way." He sighed.

"You threatened me." she pointed out, "I have no choice. It's a trap."

"I gave you a choice. It'll benefit you in the end."

"There was no choice, I cannot leave and survive at this point. You gave me the choice of death and that's the least dramatic version." She mused. She knew she was sulking but the barriers she needed were crumbling and it hurt.

Camber watched her for a moment before nodded. "I know it bothers you, but keeping everyone happy at the same time is a pain of a task. I'm working with the majority. It won't be so bad."

"You don't understand enough to smell the lie in that." she sighed. "No one would have had a problem with my living situation. No one would have cared."

"I do." he shrugged. "Don't think I'm picking on you, I've done this kind of thing before."

"You don't know me. You don't understand why I do the things I do. I only asked for you to accept I had reasons, good ones, and leave me alone. I wasn't causing any trouble." she looked over at him, an almost pleading look in her eyes.

"It's in our nature to be suspicious of those who are secretive. You wouldn't feel as comfortable here as you do if I were that way." he said, stretching slightly as he walked. "I don't believe you're a trouble maker, but just believing so isn't good enough."

She sighed, looking off and saying nothing then. She wished, as she often did but rarely from hopelessness, that her mother was there with here. The woman, wise beyond comparison, would have found a way out of it. Charmed him, out smarted him, something brilliant that Tibia couldn't seem to manage.

He stretched again until he back cracked, the silence not bothering him. "You mind if I run?"

"I'm only walking because I don't have a key if I get there and the door is locked." She said dully, shifting her bag out of her way.

Camber laughed softly. "Then sulk for all I care." he said, taking off in an instant. Most had to work for a moment to increase their speed but he seemed to start out amazingly fast.

Tibia kept her distance as much as the path would allow but she seemed to run at his pace moments later. It was hard for her not to compete but she did not press ahead, merely stayed by his side.

Getting back to his house didn't seem to take much time with both of them running. By the time they reached his porch he was laughing, pulling his hair back out of his face.

She leaned on the wall just beside the door as she waited for him to open it. Her head was tilted back and a more genuine smile had taken residence on her lips as she listened to the rapid beating of her own hear, the run having soothed her some.

"Damn that felt good." he muttered, walking side a moment later. "I'll guess you wanna sleep now."

"Sleep...would be very welcomed right now." she said, following him in.

"Mhm." he smiled faintly walking down the long hall and turning towards the back of the house. "Room's all yours. Less you would prefer something on the second floor."

She had the urge to ask where he slept to make sure she was sleeping on the opposite floor but she thought against such a bold insult, "It's fine."

"Cheers." he shrugged, moving out of the doorway and back into the hall so she could move in. "Have at it."

She stared at the room before swallowing the remainder of her hesitation and walking in to set down her bag. She'd been up nearly an entire day, going on twenty hours, she definitely needed sleep now. Usually she'd be polite regardless but even with the run to clear her head she couldn't bring herself to offer up a up a thank you, not even a fake one.

"Kitchen's that way." he pointed before walking down the hall to leave her alone. "Help yourself."

She didn't respond in the slightest, knowing he wouldn't like the announcement that she wouldn't utilize it. She only sighed, stripping off her shoes and socks followed by her pants before she shut the door and climbed into the bed. It took only a few minutes before she was asleep, curled up under the pristine white covers.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

**Arktemis **and** Sailingchick16**- Thanks for reading ^_^


	10. Poor coping

Next chapter, woo.  
Will possibly update again this week…if I feel like it.  
Could vary.. I dunno.  
Don't really have a schedule other then making sure it gets posted at least once.  
Enjoy.

* * *

Camber got up mid morning, deciding he's lounged around enough already. It was the most sleep he'd gotten in a week and he could tell instantly by how relaxed he'd felt. It would have been a good day to lazed about under the sun.

He went down stairs shirtless and not even considering bothering with his thick hair that was like a lion's mane after sleeping. Having nothing to do anytime soon he wasn't worried about it. He'd already grabbed his laptop and sat on the couch before he remembered even having a guest.

He hoped she would stay asleep but knowing her stubborn streak, he didn't think the chances of that were good.

She was up only a few hours later and when she came down the hall in a strapless scarf-like material dress, he was relived to see that she had at least been willing to use the shower. Though she knew she didn't need it, Tibia couldn't resist an actual hot shower that she didn't have a time limit on. She was heading for the door when she noticed him and paused, thinking what she could possibly say.

"Mornin`..." she muttered.

"Hey." he said, glancing up from his laptop that he'd grown bored with.

She shifted her bag against her shoulder trying to think of something intelligent to say but she was still too on edge by her situation.

"You have a nice home." she said plainly when she couldn't think of anything else. Always being polite was something her mother reinforced.

"Thanks. Been my home forever." he chuckled. "I'll take it you had a good nights sleep." He got up, stretching slightly.

She nodded slightly, watching him intently, it being all she could do not to edge her way to the door.

"You don't gotta act like a rabbit ready to bolt." he chuckled. "I ordered something to eat if you're interested. Should be here in a few minutes."

"It's clear to me my personality would get me in more trouble than it's worth but that's something I've been taught to fix," She said before she could edit her words.

He raised an eye. "So you don't want pizza, fine." he smiled faintly.

"No." She shook her head, "I don't need food right now."

"Okay then." he said. Forcing her into anything wouldn't work and she wasn't one of his wolves he could order around. He picked up his laptop before setting it back on the desk on the opposite side of the room that acted as an office. "I expect you have plans on your day off."

"I'm still working this evening, I figured I'd work on my car for the day," she told him, divulging more information than she ever had before with no fight at all but something in him could tell that was not a good thing either.

He nodded slightly. "You gonna leave it there to work on it?" he asked.

"No point in driving it around and wasting gas when I have legs that work. As I said last night, it's close to the parts I need. Most of them anyway." Tibia explained.'

"Have it your way." he said, rubbing a hand though his hair. "If you see two pups by the junk yard they'll probably give you a hand. If you wanted a hand, that is."

"Hm." She murmured, "Probably the same ones that got you so riled up? Since I'm sure they're the same ones you've mentioned twice already."

He chuckled. "Would you relax. I'd offer to help but I know shit about fixing cars. The pups are actually good at it." he said, jumping up when he heard the doorbell, meaning the arrival of his food.

He moved passed her to answer the door, paying and grabbing the boxes after a moment. "Starving." he mumbled, carrying them back into the living room.

"I won't relax. You don't understand how insane this will drive me. My father did this to me once. He went insane and confined me, took away my freedoms and choices. He was an alpha too...once." she added meaningfully, "To you it may be simple. May seem mellow dramatic, but I need control in my life, its like walking around blind not to have it."

He watched her for a moment, setting the boxes on the coffee table and looking at her carefully. He knew about her siblings from what Bellaca had told him. To find out her father was the alpha in that situation sickened him. "I do understand. I just think your blowing things out of proportion. It's hospitality on my part. To have someplace decent and weather resilient to stay in your time here. I'm not your nanny, I don't care where you work or what you do otherwise. If your only here to sleep then fine. I'm not locking you away."

"It's control I don't have. It doesn't have to be the same to bring about the same pain. Don't assume you know, or else you'd know I wasn't taking anything out of proportion. You said that you didn't believe I was trouble but believing wasn't enough. I can think all I want that you won't be the same Camber, as most every alpha I've met, but once something becomes an instinct its no longer a choice. I can't change what was instilled in me since I was a child, I can only live with it." She stated.

He smiled. "So instead you'll calmly explain that to me, knowing I won't change my mind, instead of storming out to do what you want, knowing I have absolutely no authority over you?"

"I was hoping you'd change your mind actually," she stated solemnly.

"I wish I could Tibia." he said softly. "I gotta go with the gut feeling."

"I suppose you do." she nodded, turning to walk out just as Kael pushed open the door. She brushed past him wordlessly, not worrying enough to try and mask the broken look on her face.

"I feel left out." Kael murmured jokingly, smiling at his brother despite his curiosity over the entire situation. He'd caught the look.

"You poor thing." Camber said, opening the box. "You always show up when the foods here."

"It's a gift." he chuckled, walking over to sit across from his brother and taking a piece, "Sooo...fighting with Tibia I see."

"I wouldn't call it fighting exactly." he asked after taking a bit from his slice. "She's just not happy with me right now. I'm used to that."

"Just doing the job." Kael teased with a smile despite his mouth being full.

Camber laughed softly. "Yeah, pretty much. Being reasonable doesn't work with her. Her scars are deep."

"Yeah, Bell told me bout her siblings. That's insane" Kael muttered.

"It's disgusting." he muttered softly. "Her father was the alpha."

"Bell didn't tell me that" Kael frowned hard, sitting a little straighter upon hearing in information.

"I doubt she told her. I'm not even sure she realizes she let it slip to me yet." he said, knowing it was safe to give his brother information. He felt like his head would explode if he kept everything he had to deal with to himself. "As much as she dislikes pity I feel like she was trying to use that as leverage to gnaw at my soft side, assuming I have one."

"You do, buried under all that moralistic crap." Kael smiled lightly, "What did you do to her?"

"Made her stay in the room down the hall opposed to her piece of shit car." He said, shoving the rest of his slice in his mouth.

"And she's mad?" Kael asked slowly, raising an eyebrow and eating a bit more before answering himself, "Well yeah, she has that whole independence thing going on plus she hates you for being an alpha which actually makes less sense if her father was an alpha. Even if he couldn't find who killed her siblings, alphas aren't gods, clearly."

"I think it's much deeper then that." Camber nodded. "She doesn't hunt, I can guess why. Her mother apparently wanders too. Her father must be a real prick. She made it sound like me offering her the room was locking her in and stripping her of her freedom."

"Sooo he wasn't a good alpha, still a long time to hold a grudge but I guess I get it. Different to be messed with as a kid." Kael mused as he ate.

Camber nodded. "Honestly. Given what she's told the three of us at different occasions, I think her whole pack was fucked up."

"Would make sense." Kael nodded before grinning widely as he joked, "Hey, you think she's from the Oregon pack?" The thought amused him because aside from rumors very little was known about the pack that lay only a few states away and had at one time taken over four other states and their packs. Still they had a large control over land in Nevada. Anyone from the pack would be feared and shunned but Tibia seemed more from the southeast to him.

He shook his head and chuckled. "What? You wanna ask her? I'm not giving her more of a reason to hate me."

"I still don't know how you got her to stay here." Kael laughed, "Even I wouldn't insult her like that."

He sighed, reaching for the box again. "I told her to stay or leave."

"Camber..." Kael stared at his brother for a moment before shaking his head, "Hope she doesn't mention that to Bell."

"I don't care." he shrugged. "I know Bell is fond of her but something doesn't sit right with me. If something happens I'm going to be the first to know about it or it's not gonna happen at all and that means me being close whether she likes it or not."

"Okay. Just be careful with her." Kael said as he reached for another slice.

"I don't wanna hear that tone from you." Camber sighed, eating his slice as he leaned back again to lay on the couch.

"I didn't know I had a tone. I'll have to harness it to annoy you." Kael smiled at his brother.

Camber actually pouted at him. "I really need to give you something to do."

"But that's no fun" he grinned.

"Brat." Camber said, wiping his hands on his pants. "Did you come to harass me and help me eat my food?"

"More just the first bit, second part was a perk and a nice one I should add." Kael said, still cheerful.

"Yeah, love you too." he rolled his eyes. "What do you think the odds are of her actually coming back in a good mood?"

"Eeeh none? If she's as damaged as you think. Might get better after she sees Bell, clearly trusts her" Kael shrugged.

"Well damn, the scary aura will be wafting around my house for a while then." he muttered. "Ah well."

"You have such a way with the ladies Cam." Kael chuckled, "If only I was better, I'd teach you."

"If only either one of us really cared. Blaze is laughing his ass off at us." Camber said, getting up.

"Most definitely." Kael looked at the box of pizza consideringly, "Least you look better rested than usual. Maybe you really just need some company in this house."

"More like I went to sleep early. Take what you want." he muttered, and waved to the boxes. "I probably have things I should be doing. Wolves to bother, you know."

"I already ate though," Kael tilted his head, "Don't know if I need more."

"Then leave it there, you whiner." Camber chuckled, actually glancing in a mirror to try and fix his hair a little.

"But I want it." Kael whined purposely.

"Nope. I gave you a chance and you didn't want it. It's mine." Camber laughed softly. "I'm not Bell, I won't baby you."

"Yeah I know, that would be weird anyway." Kael chuckled.

"For both of us." Camber said, walking over and ruffling his brothers hair.

Kael only smiled at him, "I love you too big brother."

"Hm." Camber smiled. "Keep out of trouble, would you?"

"When do I ever get into trouble?" Kael raised an eyebrow playfully.

"Do I really gotta answer that?" Camber chuckled. "I can name two times right off."

"Only because you don't know have to have fun" Kael shrugged.

"Bite me." Camber chuckled. "It's more like I have shit to do all the time."

Kael flashed his teeth at his brother, "Waah. I'm dragging you along with me and we're going to the lake or something."

Camber raised an eye. "I'll come back to find my house on fire."

"Shit happens. If you're good maybe Tibia and me will even let you come on our road trip." Kael laughed.

"If I'm...boy." he chuckled, arm slipping around Kael's neck playfully to hold him in a headlock. "Who the hell do you think your talking to?"

Kael growled playfully, doing his best to trip his brother now, "I sometimes forget because you're such a nobody."

Camber chuckled, letting them both falling to wrestle with his brother on the floor. "Making yourself what?"

"The awesome one." Kael never lost the grin on his face despite the fact that he was loosing. He was always the weaker of the two. He was just happy to get his brother to relax a bit.

"Ooh, Bell's been spoiling you." Camber grinned, sitting on Kael legs.

"You can think that." Kael laughed, shoving his brother off suddenly but not going after him. Instead he tucked his hands beneath his head, "But I know the truth."

"Troublemaker. Since the day we were born." Camber smiled faintly.

"Never." He denied it still.

"Have it your way pup." Camber teased, getting up slowly. "Maybe you and Bellaca will have better luck dealing with Tibia. I have some things to check on."

"I'll do my best" Kael gave a solute from where he lay.

"I know I can count on you." he chuckled, walking from the room.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	11. Dazed

I might update more frequently now.  
The story is really starting to get somewhere so I guess I'm anxious to post it.  
Let me know what you think?  
Enjoy!

* * *

It wasn't entirely a plea for remorse, what Tibia had said to Camber days ago. She felt like she was loosing her mind and that was clear by how little she slept the second and third night she stayed in his home. Even when she got back to working at the Tavern her smiles were forced and she held little interest in conversing with the staff or even Bellaca or Luca. The first day Bellaca simply let it go but this was the second she'd said nothing more than enough to be polite. Tibia collected her tips for the day and walked out the door with only a small goodbye to Bellaca and Luca. She didn't wait.

She'd run for hours, worked on her car, called friends but nothing helped quiet the itching beneath her skin that the situation was causing. It was as if her body demanded her to simply leave but she knew she'd never make it. She struggled when she had savings AND a vehicle. They already thought she was starving herself. She didn't want to imagine her situation if she didn't have either.

"Tibia, wait." Bellaca called to her, chasing after her as she walked out. She didn't much care for the sudden change in her new friends attitude. "Is something bothering you?"

Tibia spared her only a glance, not slowing her pace any as she clutched the strap of her bag so it wouldn't slip, "It has nothing to do with you, Bellaca."

Bellaca appeared by her side almost instantly. "Something has happened. Otherwise you would have no reason to be so ill-tempered with me."

"I'm not ill tempered with you. If your brother didn't share it with you then it's really not something for you to worry on." Tibia said softly.

"Camber?" she assumed, only knowing what information Kael had passed onto her. She knew Camber had been busy and Tibia in his house would only add to his stress. "I heard you were staying with him. I know he's not around much, but I'm not sure why that would bother you."

"Yes, then he did not tell you why I did not want to stay with him." Tibia shook her head, "I don't want to talk about this."

"So you'll continue you roam around miserable?" Bellaca frowned.

"I'm going crazy." Tibia snapped at her, "I am loosing my damn mind and.." She sighed heavily; "I don't know what you want from me. I can't help you understand. It's clear that explaining it gets me nowhere anyway."

"I'm sorry Tibia." Bellaca sighed, walking beside her. "I wish I could understand how this seems unreasonable to you. I want to understand."

"Not unreasonable. I never said it's unreasonable. I said it would drive me crazy. I told him, I told him why. I haven't told anyone since I was sixteen." Tibia stared ahead, rubbing her arm.

"Camber tries to protect those around him." She said softly. "It's in his nature. It has been that way since before he was alpha. Is it who he is."

"This is the wrong way for me and wrong for others when I'm involved." Tibia shook her head, "I need control in my life."

Bellaca nodded. "I think he feels that...control is pointless to have when there are other more serious threats in your life. What does control mean when you're weak, hungry, malnourished. Even lonely."

"It's better than having every fucking luxury and being under someone else's will. You don't know what that's like so I know you wont understand" Tibia sighed.

"I know what danger and pain are, Tibia. I can't share your experience but I know what they are. I know what loosing a mother, father, and brother are. I'm sorry you're unhappy but things are different here. Camber didn't react badly to your presence here, he only wanted you to have someplace so call home during that time." Bellaca sighed softly.

"So your brother told you? About my father?" Tibia raised an eyebrow disbelievingly.

"He didn't mention your father to me." She shook her head.

"Should ask him. He probably thinks I'm lying." Tibia muttered, "If he doesn't...he's cold. It doesn't matter how different things are, it doesn't change what I've been through, it doesn't make this easier to deal with."

"Maybe he thought that you would tell me if it was my business. Camber is many things but I wouldn't call him cold." she said softly, keeping the pain of her own experiences out of her voice. "Maybe you should try talking to him again."

"I don't share my past...and I told _him_." she said quietly, "I don't know how better to explain this. My father implanted in me a need for control and to you this is miniscule but to be given a choice. To be told I can either move into a house I don't feel comfortable in or leave; when leaving right now would very likely kill me unless I could make it to unclaimed wilderness, it puts me in a state I'm struggling to suppress."

Bellaca sighed softly. "Would letting you go back to sleeping in your car really fix that?"

"Yes." Tibia said simply. "This situation is my life. It's been my life since I was fourteen and it will not change when I leave here. Even staying in his house might be fine if it were not a demand."

"It wasn't at first." Bellaca shook her head. "It's not gonna get better this way. His mind won't change without reason."

"And any other reason I give him will not be a good one." Tibia said simply, "Why are you not with Luca?"

Bellaca paused. "Because my shift ended the same time yours did and I wanted to talk to you. Luca is eating with Jade, Edan and a few of the other wolves that came in a while ago. Didn't you notice?"

"No." She shook her head, "I'm slipping."

"That's not good for you. You know it's not." Bellaca said softly.

"I can only repeat so many times how I'm losing my mind." Tibia sighed, "I'm trying Bellaca, that's all I can do."

"Maybe trying something else would help you." Bellaca said softly. "I know you will probably never feel safe here, but for a moment, let your guard down a little."

Tibia shook her head, walking over to her car and opening her door to shove her bag inside. "You may have experienced hard timed sweetheart, but I cant see your life being much like mine. You want me to let my guard down? Fine. My mother and I had to run because we killed my father. He turned into a psychotic, sadistic and controlling son of a bitch. It started with him just wanting me at his side or in the house. For me to not being able to leave a room without his say so. Not being able to eat without his say so."

Tibia growled softly, continuing. "And one day I snapped, I proved my dominance when I tore him apart and when my mother saw I left him alive she took off his head because we both knew he was too far gone to recognize defeat. My mother endured years of it though, even before he was insane he was not a good man but she'd never leave her pups. So we ran, and we never stopped. I can't breath when someone tells me where I'll go or what I'll do and I don't even have the choice to say no. And that's just a piece of my past Bell. A piece. This will never get better if your brother does not back off. All I can do is draw into myself because I will not act out and put us all in a terrible position."

"Tibia." Bellaca said softly. "I am sorry. You know I am. But to be perfectly honest with you, no other alpha would care. No other alpha would care a fraction of what my brother cares. I'm sure you know that. I'm sure you don't understand that he is actually a strong alpha. Because he is not a monster you don't see the strength he has. If you think taking away the control in your life is anywhere on his mind, then you truly are taking for granted how hard he could be making things for you."

Bellaca paused and seemed to be working on her own frustration. "You are not pack, so he must watch you carefully to protect his wolves that means so much to him. Your feelings can't be his first priority and still he tries."

"I can smell his power. You can't smell mine. I've worked that hard to conceal it. No other alpha would care is right. I wouldn't be in this position with any other alpha. I didn't ask you to follow me Bellaca. I didn't volunteer my story until it was impossible to say anything else. I am not saying your brother is using even an ounce of his strength to confine me in the small way he can manage. I am trying to communicate that you should not expect me to be lively when I am trying not to be a threat. By confining me in this small way it is drawing about a defensive side of me. Just because a situation can be worse does not make this one any less horrible." Tibia dug her claws into the seat of the car.

"You're focusing only on the horrible, Tibia." Bellaca sighed heavily.

"I wish you could see in my head and see how impossible it is to do otherwise." Tibia closed her eyes for a moment before relaxing her grip and walking around the car to open the hood.

Bellaca shook her head slightly. "You can't act like that forever. You were suffocated before and now your are doing it to yourself."

"Please just...you can't understand. I wish you could...but you cant." Tibia reached under the car to pull out her tools and the parts she'd collected earlier so she could pick back up where she'd left off.

"Is the terror you went through something you would wish upon me to understand? I don't think you're that kind of person at all. Listen to yourself Tibia." Bellaca said. "Is it us that frighten you so?"

"It's not conscious. I can try all the logic I want and I still can't sooth it." Tibia said as she started to work.

"Then you should try talking to Camber again before it eats at you." She said, looking less then pleased.

"I don't know what else to say." Tibia muttered.

"So you give up and mope? Say you need the control to function but won't say another word on it?" Bellaca asked. "You know Camber is a tolerable alpha and you're not even going to try to talk to him again?"

"I tried twice, how many times would you like me to try? Until his stubbornness overcasts his good reasons and I want to hurt him? Would you like me to fight your brother? That is the scenario that has played out in my head and it is not something I want but my self control in this type of situation does not have a good track record. I'm just trying to keep the peace until I can leave."

"Camber is far from a crazed alpha. You let me know and I'll be there, if nothing else to prevent a fight from occurring. Something can be done." Bellaca said, arms crossing under her chest.

Tibia gave her an exhausted look, "I really don't know what you expect, but if you honestly think he'll change his mind."

"I simply refuse to believe that nothing can be fixed to your liking." Bellaca said with a shrug. "There is a middle ground somewhere between you."

Tibia stared into her car for a minute before murmuring "I'm sorry I'm so...difficult."

"I expect it's not your fault." Bellaca muttered.

"You're too nice" Tibia offered her the first smile she'd managed in the last few days.

"That's my Bella" Luca commented from where he stood a few yards away. He's approached them slowly, not wanting to interrupt the heated discussion.

"You know, I don't like you trying to sneak up on me." Bellaca pouted, looking back at him.

"Pity, I find it amusing," He chuckled, walking closer until he could kiss her jaw gingerly and press his nose to her ear.

She sighed softly, leaning against him fully as if she were tired. "I know you do."

"You two getting along again then?" Luca looked back at Tibia.

"Only because she a persistent sweetheart. It's hard not to." Tibia nodded.

"Yes, I have my moment." Bellaca chuckled softly.

"Many of them" Luca purred.

"If you say so." she smiled faintly, nipping at his neck with her pointed canines from where her head laid on his shoulder.

"Jeez," Tibia smiled lightly, "You guys don't need to stay here. Go have fun in your house with the blinds drawn."

"Problem with public affection?" Luca grinned, head tilted.

"Only sometimes." Tibia continued working on her car, "Like when I'm not involved or don't want to be involved. I think this qualifies as both."

Bellaca laughed. "I think that's good to know. That's a sure way to bring out my wolf, I think." She said, grabbing Luca by the front of his shirt. "I'm a poor sharer. Let me know when you wish to try again, Tibia."

"Probably tomorrow. I'd like things to be peaceful again." Tibia said softly, "Even if the hype is just in my brain."

Luca grinned slightly at Bellaca, wrapping his arm securely around her. "How would you know how you are with sharing? You've never had to."

Bellaca smiled sweetly and Tibia and nodded before turning back to Luca with a growl. "And I don't plan on it."

"Good, neither do I." He leaned down to steal a kiss before murmuring against her lips, "Lets go home."

She leaned up slowly, nipping at his lip roughly before smiling a little. "Good bye Tibia."

"See you sweetheart." Tibia shook her head, keeping her attention on her car. She ignore the small smile that wanted to tug at her lips at their affection.

Bellaca's smiled grew as she unnecessarily led Luca away by his shirt. He didn't hesitate to follow or fight his current position. In fact he enjoyed it. He traced his claws down the underside of her forearm and watched her muscles twitch.

"If you start that now we won't make it home." she warned with a slight grin.

"Not such a bad thing either." He purred.

She suppressed the shiver that wanted to crawl down her spine. "We're still to close to Tibia." she smiled, leading him back down the path.

"Mm, I'm still not hearing much that would make me want to stop," he leaned in to kiss her shoulder.

Arching towards him she had the urge to snap at him playfully but that wouldn't help them here. "C'mon, I have a bit of built of frustration I need to take out on you."

Luca growled in a lustful way, "I think I'm looking forward to it. I think you've been neglecting me."

She growled back, showing her canines and quickening her pace. "You're too tempting Luca."

"Not enough I see, maybe I should try harder." Luca slid his arms around her waist, nibbling on her jaw as they walked.

Bellaca hissed in delight, her hand going up the back of his shirt. "You will make us cause a scene, won't you."

"As if anyone is bold enough to watch." He tugged at her earlobe, using his teeth to toy with it gently.

"I could think of a few who would if they were to stumbled upon us." she chuckled, tilting her head back for him and digging her claws into his back.

"I don't care." He growled out, latching onto her throat as it was offered.

Her growl turned into a moan as she moved to face him, her hands still under his shirt. It wasn't often she gave him her throat but just being comfortable enough to do so meant something.

His teeth and his tongue teased the vulnerable flesh in a way that made her ache. She knew he'd never be anything but gentle with her.

She let out a breathy sigh and arched against him. "Are we stopping or walking?"

"Cant multitask?" he mumbled against her skin.

Purring loud she dragged her nails against his back. "Depends."

He groaned slightly at the feeling, picking her up suddenly, "I can fix that."

She looked down at him with a soft growl and pressed her forehead to his. "Which problem would you be fixing?"

"Your new found inability to walk." he grinned, tilting his head back to press his lips to hers. It was enough to make her growl again but she welcomed the kiss, her arms sliding in place around his neck.

He tried to stifle his grin, pausing for a moment to enjoy the kiss as he squeezed her close to his chest.

Bellaca tightened her legs around his hips, seeing no reason to make things easy for him. With a louder growl she nipped his lip, wanting nothing more then to be as close to him as she could get.

He ran his tongue across her lower lip, squeezing her sides lightly. "See? Home is too far. We won't make it there."

She purred. "Then I should make you take us home just to prolong the fun."

"Evil woman," he pulled her more tightly against him.

"You can handle it." she purred louder, pulling at his bottom lip with her fangs.

"Fine." He growled softly, lowering her to the ground.

She laughed, taking off abruptly. "Keep up then, pup!"

He grinned and followed after her, knowing he could only keep her pace because she was holding back, but a chase was part of the game.

* * *

Thank for reading! Please review!

**Silverbolts-** yeah, it does a bit but she can handle it.

**BubblingB**- thanks for reading ^_^


	12. arrangement

And let's bring things back down, shall we?  
Enjoy.

* * *

"It's more important then you seem to think it is." Bellaca said, lounging back on the couch as she wished her brother would sit down. She'd been there for hours as it was her normal day off and it was more then evident to her how her brother was over working himself again. She'd come to him that morning, telling him how she wanted to make things better with Tibia and explaining how she refused to sit in the middle of their disagreement quietly.

She was almost sure Tibia would come and at least she could have her brother home when she got there. If something couldn't be reached between them then it would be a painful few weeks for all of them.

"Look, I'm sure it's important but I think this is best." He shrugged, "What she was doing isn't good for us or her."

"So you'll ignore what problems there are and hope they go away?" she frowned, almost not believing what she was hearing.

"I can't give her what she wants Bell." He said softly, still moving about, "I'm not certain what else I can do but yes I see this a the lesser of the possible evils."

She pouted. "Sit down."

"Lord Bellaca, fine." He smiled lightly, glancing at his phone for a moment before gathering a few of the papers he'd been working on that he'd be most likely to need before walking over to sit closest to the coffee table. He walked back to his desk and grabbed his laptop before setting it down on the table as well and continuing to work on the things he'd procrastinated one.

"Pay attention to me." she growled.

"I am," he glanced up at her from his spot on the floor, his fingers still gliding over the keys.

"I'm gonna bite you something fierce." Bellaca muttered roughly. "This isn't pack business. This is separate."

He pulled his hands away from the keyboard, smiling softly "Okay Bell. Okay."

She sighed softly. "You've done magic with the pack Camber. I can't sit here and believe something can't be done with this lone."

"She's damaged, but aside from buying her an apartment myself which is a little more effort than I'd like to go through, this is all I can think of. I even offered to ask you or Kael if she'd be more comfortable with either of you. She just won't budge an inch. When it really comes to it Bell, you know I have to make sure she's not just trying to out muscle me. I let one do it and we'll be vulnerable again." he shook his head.

"I know that," she said softly. "I'm not saying your wrong. I don't think you are but she doesn't understand why we are the way we are anymore then we can understand her. We are a new environment for her."

"So what? I should explain myself more you think?" He asked, watching his sister, not opposed to the advice but the decision was still his to make.

"I think if she's willing to explain herself then perhaps we can offer the same courtesy." Bellaca nodded a little.

He rubbed his chin for a moment and the stubble that was coming in, "Alright..."

"I love you." Bellaca purred sweetly, her body losing the tension that had been growing between her muscles.

He smiled tenderly, "I love you too Bellaca. Can I go back to work now? I want to go to the hunting grounds tonight."

"You know, you have volunteers to help you with that stuff." she commented. "Many volunteers that _want_ to help you."

"And I let them with the stuff I can let them help with." He nodded, looking back to his laptop.

She nodded. "Then why are you so tired?"

"Because it's still a damned lot of work." he shrugged.

"Then let me help." she suggested.

"Tomorrow." He smiled softly, just as they both heard the steps outside. She could have been quieter but she was dragging her feet as a way to announce her presence. Moment's later Tibia pushed open the front door, only slightly surprised to see Bellaca there.

"Hi Tibia." she smiled brightly, making up for her rough mood on their last encounter.

"Hey" Tibia said, offering a soft smile in return as it was the best she could offer.

Bellaca smiled a little, gesturing for her to come in. "It won't be so bad. I know you're probably tired but we could get this out of the way now."

Tibia nodded slowly despite her disbelief. She didn't quite expect it to be terrible, just pointless. Even still, she decided she might as well try to reason with the man at least once more. She walked closer to take a seat on the second vacant chair with Bellaca in the other, keeping her bag in her lap.

"Camber." Bellaca frowned when she saw him typing again.

"Okay, okay, I'm done." he muttered, knowing he wasn't as he looked up from his work. "Hello Tibia."

She nodded to him before mentally reprimanding herself and offering softly instead, "Evening Camber..." She wanted at least to be civil.

"I think we can fix this." Bellaca sighed softly when neither of them made an attempt to say anything further.

Camber leaned back slightly. "I'm open to suggestions then."

"I wouldn't be trouble. I haven't been anywhere else. I just need you to let me go." Tibia said what she'd already said many times, keeping her tone soft.

"I'm not keeping you, Tibia." he sighed softly. "I'm sorry you see it that way. We can find a place for you if you're not content here but I'm not comfortable with you in your car."

"It's hurting anyone." she muttered.

"He's a gentleman, Tibia." Bellaca said softly.

Cambers response was to stick his tongue out at his sister teasingly. He smiled faintly and looked back at Tibia. "I'd think you'd want to take advantage of the opportunities you came across. I understand your uncomfortable staying here but what would you have me do?"

"Not hold a threat over my head if I don't want to come back here every day" She offered.

He stared at her for a moment, staring at her face intently as he shrugged. "Sure. I don't have a problem with that."

She tilted her head slightly in confusion, not at all having expected such a response, "Really?"

"Yeah." Camber smiled faintly, ignoring his sister's happy vibe. "I told you I'm not locking you in the room at night. I don't care when you come and go that's up to you. I'd just like to think that at night you were in a better situation then curled up in your car."

"I like my car." She smiled softly, enjoying the slight relaxed feel that came over her. A feeling she didn't expect around the alpha.

He chuckled, "I'm sure you do. I like my car too, doesn't mean I want to sleep in it."

"I have since I was fourteen. I don't see it the same way you do." she shrugged, "Thank you..."

"I don't imagine you and I have every seen anything the same way. That's what happens when you grow up in different places. By the same logic you couldn't have imagined what we've seen and been through. Life is full of things like that." Camber said, slouching back some, leaning his back against the front of the couch. "Does this put you at ease more, coming and going as you wish? I thought that was established from the start."

"To not be threatened puts me at very much ease," she nodded.

"Then great." Camber said, looking back to his computer screen before receiving a sharp kick to his side from his sister. "We're going to fight, you and I."

Bellaca only smiled sweetly in response.

Tibia smiled lightly, "Was there more you wanted us to discuss or did you just want to harass him?"

"It's my job as his sister and I'm hoping he'll give me something to do." She smiled warmly. "It is what I'm here for and all."

"Tomorrow I told you." he grumbled. "Quit nagging."

"Surprised Kael's not hanging out here." Tibia mused.

"Give it time." Camber shook his head. "I'm about to make something to eat so he'll be here. He's got a sense for that."

"Should make him cook then, he's promised me roasted rabbit." Tibia watched them with a smile, leaning back in the chair as she was noticeably relaxing.

"Hm, that sounds good." Camber muttered, stopping for a moment as if thinking when the last time he'd had that very dish was. "Sounds like a good idea to me."

"I thought you wanted to hunt tonight." Bellaca smiled.

He nodded and inhaled happily. "I want both."

"If I didn't have to work I'd offer to cook that for you." Tibia hugged her bag.

Camber smiled. "Don't worry about that. I'll get Kael to go for rabbits and we'll have a midnight feast one night."

"Well I mean...now that I don't have to stay here I don't want to feel like I'm free loading but I'll figure out something." She smiled, glancing around the room; "You don't clean much."

"He's a man." Bellaca pointed out.

"And I have shit to do." He chuckled, "It's not high on my priority list."

"Makes it all the more of an opportunity" Tibia shrugged.

He raised an eye. "You see it as an opportunity."

"Oh, keep up dearest." Bellaca teased, patting his head to annoy him.

"An opportunity to be useful, yes, instead of a freeloading bum since I wont be paying you a red cent." Tibia bit back a chuckled.

His eyes rose. "You wanna play house keeper?"

"I don't mind it." she smiled at him, leaning her chin in her palm, "Wouldn't be the first time and your house needs some TLC."

"Hey, hey, hey. I love my house, so don't start that." he said, actually laughing softly. "And if that's what you want to do, I won't stop you."

"I'm sorry if it hurts to hear but I happen to speak 'house'." Tibia said, her lips drawing in a bit wider of a smile, a first with him, as she continued to relax farther.

"Not to my house you don't. This is our house." He smiled. "I was the one who loved it enough to not move. Yeah, it's the alpha's house, but whatever."

"Hey. Oh alpha of mine. Unless you gave away my room, shut up." Bellaca laughed. "I could come back any time I felt like it."

"It's whispering about neglect not abandonment." Tibia shrugged, "Interpret it how you want."

"Yeah, yeah." Camber smiled, moving his laptop back into his lap.

Bellaca flicked the back of his head. "Rude."

"You like pack funds don't you?" he smiled. "Leave me alone."

"Why don't you delegate?" Tibia asked, watching him.

"I do." He said, looking at the screen for a moment. Even she could see the traces of wariness in him.

"Not enough." Bellaca muttered, running her fingers through a lock of his hair. "But I get to help tomorrow."

Tibia smiled lightly, "Can say that's one thing that's different. My siblings and I never bickered, though we were quite young." She felt no urge to resist talking about it since she'd already shared the important details.

"Well that's the thing I guess. We love to bicker and play but we've never actually fought with each other." Camber commented.

Bellaca nodded slowly. "We're all usually on the same page."

"Of course, we just never did that either." Tibia shrugged, "Was one of the peaceful aspects of my childhood actually. Very serene."

"Those are memories to hold onto." Camber said, actually sounding like he meant it. "We all have memories like those."

"I think so." She smiled softly, "I leave it to the wolf to cling to the bad things."

"Sometimes bad things make you stronger." Camber said, "Even if it's still a pain."

"Or sometimes they make you illogical despite your best efforts. For that I apologize" She said sincerely.

Camber looked back up at her. "I don't blame you for any of that but I'll make things easy and accept the apology. I understand that you've seen things that made you the way you are and it's hard these days to wander on your own with this crap we have to deal with. I can respect that."

Tibia nodded, she knew she'd sleep better that night, wherever she chose to sleep. She pulled her legs up onto the chair so her shoes dangled in the air, leaning her head on the backrest of the chair as she glanced back at the clock to see how much longer she had. "You don't have to understand anything so I really am grateful."

Bellaca and Camber both could enjoy how Tibia's demeanor had shifted over the past half-hour. More relaxed so Camber could relax and far closer to the pleasant woman Bellaca enjoyed the company of.

"You work this evening?" Bellaca asked, noticing her attention on the clock.

"Course." Tibia chuckled, "I'll get a night off when he calls and says he doesn't need me. A small place like that doesn't keep much staff. Figure in a little under two weeks I'll be able to stop saving so I can quit and either stay at the Tavern or find a higher paying job. Either way I can get a place by then. Car will take three though."

"Don't rush on our accounts." Camber commented.

"With less than an hour a day to work on it, three weeks is a minimum. But I am trying to get out of your hair." Tibia muttered.

"You know how many other wolves are in my hair." he chuckled. "I hardly notice anymore." Bellaca smiled, reaching forward again to ruffles his hair playfully at the comment.

Tibia laughed, "Case and point I guess? Alright... well regardless, I should be going." She stood, stretching lightly and leaving her bag where it was as she walked over to Bellaca to kiss her cheek gingerly, "You're a good luck charm I think."

"You think so?" she chuckled, hugging her loosely.

"I'd buy that." Camber mused.

"Yes I do." Tibia hugged her for a long moment, "And a sweetheart. I'll see you all tomorrow." She pulled away to stand, running her hand though her hair before waving to Camber as she started for the door.

* * *

Thank for reading! Please review.

**Poprocks-** thanks for the message, more is coming!

**MasqueradeBall**- Thanks for reading ^_^


	13. Race

DOUBLE UPDATE!  
WOO…  
here's part one of the double update this week.  
The second chapter will be up later tonight.  
Yay.  
Enjoy.

* * *

Tibia reached the hunting grounds shortly after her shift ended, which was early since the bar was practically vacant and the boss decided he could handle the few occupants himself. She wanted the money but not enough to protest.

She'd much rather run anyway. She wasted no time shedding her cloths and changing to her wolf form. Only unlike before, this time was different; she didn't get far though before she noticed the woods weren't as empty as usual. She slowed her pace and then quieted her steps as she approached the familiar and unfamiliar scents.

As she stayed downwind none of the three who accompanied Camber caught her scent and as quiet as she was only Camber had a chance of knowing she was close. But, though he showed no sign of it, he'd heard her a long ways off and knew exactly what the curious lone was doing and where she was. They were on the same level, a level few were at with their abilities, even counting elder wolves.

"Just a small loan, Julie wants to buy the property the Hansons are selling." one of the men said, he looked like he was older than Camber and he likely was but probably not in his time as a werewolf. He grinned at his alpha "And I'll leave it up to you to tell her if you don't think her business will make it."

Camber laughed softly. "Do you take me for a fool? My faith in her has nothing to do with the loan. Either way, I might be able to work something about for you that will make her a happy girl."

"Thank you Camber." the man laughed softly, relieved.

"No one would ever say that to Julie, I think, or any other woman." Porter grinned lightly.

"Smart boy." Camber chuckled, enjoying his time teasing the pup. "It's why you're attached to Mila at the hip."

"Don't tease him, Camber." The woman and the group said, smiling wide. She stood next to Porter and ruffled his hair teasingly. "It's good he's picks up on how to treat a lady at a young age."

"Bite me, Dawn." Camber said. "You're worse then I am."

"He'll settle down quick with that attitude. It's a nice life, don't let anyone lie to you Porter." the man laughed.

"I'm not that attached to her." Porter swatted at her hand.

"Don't let them bully you sweetie." Dawn laughed.

"He's gotta worry about you bullying him." Camber said, walking off slowly, expecting them to follow.

"Don't worry kid, I got your back." The man whispered to Porter, squeezing his shoulder supportively.

"Thanks Keith." Porter chuckled.

"And how exactly are you gonna help him?" Dawn raised an eye. "You'd be lost without Julie telling you what's what."

"Don't bicker." Camber smiled, running a hand through his hair. The words were casual but there was a demand behind them.

She pouted at him, crossing her arms but said nothing more.

"I might love that woman and lose to her at every turn but I could certainly hold my own I think." Keith said amusingly, draping his arm over Porter's shoulders.

"I'm gonna bring Delilah by tomorrow," Porter grinned at Camber as he changed the subject "That's what we named the bike, me and Mila. It's working good now."

"Delilah. That's so cute." Dawn laughed.

Camber chuckled, following suit and ignoring the other two. "Good. I still get my ride don't I? I'll assume it runs."

"That's why I'm bringing it to you." he smiled proudly with a nod, ignoring Dawn too.

"I'll look forward to it then." Camber said, petting him affectionately and letting the pup feel proud of his hard work.

"I don't get a ride on this precious bike of yours?" Keith asked, looking at the boy with mirth swimming in his gaze.

"No." Camber smirked, grinning childishly for a moment. "Me first."

Dawn laughed softly. "Real nice."

"Maybe one day." Porter promised with a laugh. It was a rare occasion he got to see his alpha behave childishly. He wanted to enjoy it.

"Swear you're like a kid half the time." Keith narrowed his eyes at Camber playfully.

"Yes, you think that and underestimate me." Camber said, his expression softening again seconds later. Today wasn't the day he felt like picking a fight, even one he could win easily.

"You like being underestimated." Dawn smiled, leaning against him playfully.

He nodded slightly. "It's one of the many reasons you're even standing here Dawn. Being intimidating is lonely. I don't care much for it."

"Awe, I think our alpha's having a serious moment." Keith grinned; wrapping his free arm around Camber's shoulder as the other still kept hold of the boy he and many others took care of. He gave Camber's shoulder an affectionate pat before letting go of the man respectfully. Despite his stature being bigger than Camber's and his appearance older, he knew easily he wasn't nearly as dominant and only a wolf extremely new would mistakenly think otherwise.

Porter stopped paying attention for a moment as his head snapped in the direction of Tibia who, at a good distance, was walking along with them, only keeping down wind. She stilled instantly and with the distance and dark colors of her coat to help her blend the boy and even Dawn who took a look herself couldn't see her hiding place.

"Hear something?" Keith asked, looking to the boy with a smile.

"Thought so but...no..." Porter shrugged.

"That's all right, you'll get good at using those ears." Keith promised.

"You're still getting used to yours." Camber smiled softly, staring off towards Tibia for a moment but saying nothing.

"Probably just a bird or something." Dawn said, already walking on ahead again.

"So mean" Keith laughed.

"More than likely." Porter accepted the explanation of the older wolves and trailed along behind them again.

"You'll learn to tolerate me in time." Camber mused, easily drawing their attention towards him again.

Dawn smiled. "Awe, we love you sugar. Come hunting with us."

Camber shook his head. "Nah, I'm thinking of having a run. I'll ruin your hunting if I'm around. You know that."

"He likes to hunt alone." Porter smiled lightly.

Camber flicked the back of his head. "Don't talk about me like I'm not here." he smiled. "Go on, all three of you."

All three of their heads whipped in Tibia's direction though as the wind suddenly changed directions.

"Who is that?" Keith muttered.

"I..." Porter muttered, sniffing again, "I think its the lone."

"And not a bird." Camber chuckled softly. "Don't worry about her."

Dawn pouted. "You knew the whole time?"

"Has she been following us?" Keith frowned, pulling Porter closer to him at the mere idea of the lone being so close to them.

"I told you not to worry about it." Camber said softly, making himself clear.

"I mean no harm." Tibia pressed her cheek to the side of a tree she used to shield her nudity. She didn't want to offend anyone not so open like the pup perhaps. Only the outline of her side and her arm was visible around the trunk.

"I gave you permission to be here." Camber chuckled, looking towards the other three. "There isn't a problem here."

"I figured it would be easier to accept an explanation than a blind command." Tibia said simply as she looked to the three, "I did follow you for a bit, but only because I was curious. To see your alpha in action I guess you can say. They're all different, nice to be able to see for myself and not be told how he is."

Keith looked to Camber then back with an expression that said he'd accepted the explanation but he still seemed edgy.

"It's nice to get to actually meet you" Porter smiled at her, deciding to break the tension once again.

"Really? I'm flattered you think so" Tibia said, smiling kindly in return, "I'm Tibia."

"Porter. I saw you when I was working on my bike but you were sleeping so I didn't want to wake you." he explained.

"I think I remember that." she nodded thoughtfully, "Kind of you."

Camber ruffled the boys hair softly and smiled.

"Right." Dawn muttered, "There's a lot of buzz about you."

"A lot of bored wolves needing something to talk about." Camber shook his head, calmly looking for a way to defuse the situation.

"A lone wolf always draws a commotion." Tibia shrugged, "I think it's fun. Always being perceived as far more mysterious than I actually am."

"Well you're plenty mysterious to me." Porter smiled, leaning into his alpha. There wasn't much of a reason to be alert anymore but he liked the feel of safety his alpha offered.

"Thanks pup." Tibia laughed.

Camber smiled slightly, petting the boy out of habit. "Nothing we need to worry about. As I said before."

"Our alpha is a curiosity of yours?" Dawn asked.

"All alpha's whose land I stay on are a curiosity of mine. It's good to know what I'm getting into." Tibia explained, leaning comfortably on the tree.

"Frankly, I'd worry if I wasn't." Camber mused. "It's survival."

"Exactly." Tibia nodded, "But don't let me interrupt your hunt, please. I promise not to stalk you."

"You could come." Porter offered.

"No thank you sweetheart." she smiled softly.

"Like to hunt on your own too?" he tilted his head curiously. He could almost see the similarities between the lone and his alpha.

"Mm...something like that." She nodded.

"Everyone had their own preference." Camber said vaguely. "The three of you go on ahead."

Dawn frowned a little not they nodded slowly, taking the first slow step away as their eyes shifted back to Tibia.

Keith nodded for them to move farther away and the other two followed as they went to find a spot to lay their clothing and change.

"I didn't mean to cause tension." Tibia told Camber apologetically once the others gained some distance between them.

He shook his head, hair flying wildly. "You didn't. It was good for them I think. I do actually like to stay away while they hunt. I make them nervous at times."

"Comes with the territory." Tibia shrugged, walking out from behind the tree. It took a moment before she realized what she was doing and asked, "Do you have a problem with openness? Your brother doesn't, I know, but every wolf is different."

"Hm? No, not a bit. It's something that has to be learned for wolves that are turned but most take to it pretty quick." he shrugged. "It's natural for us."

"One of my sisters was shy." Tibia shrugged, "To each his own I say. Out for a run then?"

He laughed softly. "Well, I guess that's true. Most here are fine with it, and yeah I like to run, but that's another thing I do alone when I really wanna let loose. Few can keep up, you know. Only my siblings."

"Likewise." She smiled kindly, "I'll leave you to it then if you want."

He smiled at her. "Have a run or a race if you'd rather?"

She chuckled, "If you don't mind the company. "

"I never mind the company, but you know a run isn't much fun when you have to hold back." he said, unbuttoning his pants and slipping them off.

"Yes, I can imagine it wouldn't be." She leaned back against the tree trunk once more, "As wolves then?"

"Mhm." he nodded, not bothering to fold his pants as he tossed them back down against the base of a tree.

"Alright," She stretched for a moment before moving down to shift.

He smiled a little, eyes on her before he moved to do the same. It was also nice not to have to wait since both of them had a quick change.

Tibia took off as Camber was still steadying himself, only teasing as she held back a bit.

If he could have laughed he would have, taking off after her a moment later with an impressive momentum. He knew the grounds better then anyone and liked the thought of having someone besides his siblings that he could race against.

Tibia sped up the moment he past her and the two remained side by side or very nearly for the remainder of their run, which lasted over an hour. Content and tired neither of them bothered with finding their cloths as they headed to the house and their rooms after a silent goodnight.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Please review!


	14. Common ground

PART 2!  
The second update today!  
Woo!  
Enjoy.

* * *

Camber yawned as he roamed his house. He was used to members of his pack hanging around at most hours for one thing or another but lately they'd all relaxed around him some. News of the lone had made them antsy but they were moving back into the normal routines.

There were things he had to work on throughout the day but instead he walked into the kitchen groggily to make himself breakfast, forgetting to be quiet since he wasn't alone in his house.

"Noisy person." Tibia scolded playfully from the doorway a few moments after he got started. Having been in the shower two doors down her hair was damp and she was dressed in one of her many strapless dresses.

"My bad." he chuckled, yawning against. Turning slowly to look at her. "Hungry?"

"I'll be fine." she said instead.

"We'll I'm cooking so take what you want if you change your mind." he shrugged, pulling plates out of the cabinet. "Up to you."

"I'll go buy something later." Tibia promised so he wouldn't think she wasn't going to eat. Just because she wouldn't eat much that day didn't mean she wouldn't eat.

He rolled his eyes. "Didn't you say you were gonna start giving my house some t.l.c.? Don't waste your money on food when it's in front of you and offered."

"Start? Have you not noticed your living room? The carpet changed color." She chuckled.

"My eyes weren't open when I came through." he smiled, offering her a plate by waving it in frotn of her face.

"Funny how I did it almost three days ago." She smiled at him, taking the plate with a sigh.

"Okay," he admitted with a smile. "I don't have an eye for all that."

"That's alright. Kael's already commended me on it." she chuckled.

He smiled. "Of course he has. Zooms in on that kind of thing, that boy does." he said, holding the pan up to offer her some of the contents.

She held out her plate to him, grinning slightly. "He's a charmer."

"Always been like that." Camber nodded, filling her plate before going to his.

Tibia smiled lightly, "Forks are...?"

"That's a good question." he mused jokingly, turning around to pull out two forks from the drawer beside him.

"Don't tease," she chuckled, taking one from him before heading off for the table.

"Me? Never." he smiled, turning the stove off and following her to the table a moment later. "You work the lunch shift today?"

"Nope, off Mondays" She said, "Would never wear a dress to a diner..."

"A part of my brain wants to ask why but I think I'll leave it alone." he chuckled, taking a bite.

"It gets in the way, shorter ones might get a better tip but if someone tried to grab my ass I'd be inclined to give them a nose job the old fashion way." She shrugged with a grin, eating slowly.

He laughed softly and nodded. "Had I thought about that for more then a second I could have figured that out i think."

"Possibly," she said, amusement warming her tone. "It's fine at my other job since I'm half bartender, half bouncer. Wouldn't bother my boss a bit if I beat a guy, he'd probably be back the next night."

"I take it James would have a problem with it at the Tavern. Not to mention Bell." He smiled, taking his time as he ate.

"You know, I cant say for sure" she pointed her fork at him, "How bout you try it then we'll both know."

"Punching a guy at the Tavern of wearing a dress there. Weren't very clear." He grinned.

"Why not both. It'll be a great spectacle" She laughed, "I'll bring my video camera."

"I don't think I have the kind of ass to pull that kind of thing off." he mused, laughing outright. "Might just be easier to be naked you know? But Bell would kill me."

Tibia almost choked on her food from laughing, covering her mouth so food didn't come sputtering out. "You're insane you know?" she said once she'd swallowed.

"I'd probably do it if my life wasn't so damn booked." he said. "Just to see her face."

"Your poor sister, what did I start?" Tibia laughed, shaking her head. She'd have never guessed she'd get along so well with him.

"I wanna stay fully intact so I gotta keep Bell and Kael on my side." he smiled. "Actually, I just cooked, so I can't believe Kael isn't here."

"He's sleeping." Tibia shrugged, "You should know that."

"Wouldn't be the first time. Boy's got those senses." He said, going back to eating.

"Does he now." Tibia chuckled, "Well then I won't be startled if he pops up a little late."

"He tries to sneak up on me." Camber nodded.

"Should change the locks just to give him a what-the-hell moment" she sighed as her laughter finally slowed, taking another bite.

He raised an eye. "Thanks a lot. I thought I was gonna have some free time later but that's a good idea."

She bit back another laugh and smiled wide, "I'm going to be a terrible influence on you if you keep listening to me like this."

"Hey, I know a good idea when I hear one." He chuckled, getting up. "You want something to drink?"

"Water would be great thank you." she nodded, deciding against fighting.

"Mhm." he muttered, making her a glass as he made his own.

She finished the contents of her plate before he returned to the table, pulling her feet up to hug her knees as she waited. She couldn't help enjoying the downtime.

"Here." he muttered, setting her glass down as he sat. "Working on your car today?"

"Probably head down there later." She nodded, figured I'd mop the hardwood and the kitchen first."

He just stared at her for a moment as if such things were unheard of to him. "Have fun."

She laughed lightly, "You shouldn't change your locks. I think you need more contact with Kael."

"You're probably right. I'd miss him." Camber chuckled, getting up to put his plate in the sink. "But he'd just break in anyway."

"And his charm could rub off on you," She said pointedly.

He stuck his tongue out at her. "I'm good."

"That's what you think," she grinned, "He'd probably have grabbed my plate too."

"He'd probably have licked your plate clean." he smiled.

"Maybe" She laughed, getting up to put her plate away.

"Like I starve him." Camber muttered, stretching slightly as he headed for the living room. "I need a day off."

"You need a secretary is what you need." she called after him.

"Damn right." he agreed, laughing softly.

She chuckled to herself, starting on the kitchen instead of the mopping as she intended. She'd peaked into his study the day before and decided that would be her next project. It was clear why he'd moved onto the living room. He was a good alpha and a smart man but he severely lacked organization skills.

Nearly half an hour later she immerged from the room that still wasn't up to par with her standards but it was functional and she'd finish it later. She couldn't stand working on one room too long. She made her way to the living room and leaned her forearms on the back of the chair he'd settled in with his laptop, letting her head hover just next to his.

"Is it confidential or would you like some help?" She offered softly.

"It's not confidential it's just all that little crap that people never think about how it gets done. Yeah, just me and my laptop giving me a migraine." he sighed tiredly. "You're doing enough around this place. I can't let your brain melt because of this."

"I've been doing this nonsense since I was ten sweetheart. Could do it in my sleep." she pressed a kiss to his cheek, "Its the paperwork that annoys me. Let me have a look." She walked around to his side, holding her hands out for the computer.

"Twist my arm." he chuckled, passing his laptop over. It wasn't anything terribly important or he would have been more possessive.

"Anytime" She chuckled, walking over to sit in the nearest available seat. "How long have you been alpha exactly."

He almost seemed to have to think about it. "Seven…eight years. Something like that."

"Nineteen then" She mused.

He nodded. "I could have gone for it earlier but I didn't have much of a reason too. I was just waiting I guess."

"You should have enjoyed your youth." Tibia glanced up at him, "Most of the turned did and still do.."

"Well, the day my childhood took a turn I didn't like I decided to grow up." he shrugged.

"Understandably" she said softly, "I cant give any opinion on the decision but...from what I see you're doing really well. In ever aspect other than the delegating."

He smiled faintly. "I'll get to the delegating. I do more then my siblings think I do but I know it's probably not enough."

"Not at all. Also something I learned while I was young. Your job is to keep the peace not the paperwork. Doesn't mean you shouldn't know how and check in all the time but there's only so many jobs one person can deal with." Tibia chuckled. "And for the record... He suits his description. His pictures, I mean. Bellaca told me about him."

He didn't need to ask what she was referring too. His eyes moved to a picture on the mantel that was the last one taken of him and all three of his siblings. "Him, you would have liked."

"I have no problem with you Camber," she said pointedly, turning to look at him as she paused her typing for a moment, "In fact you're growing on me. But honestly, I probably would have, as much as I like Kael and Bellaca."

"Really, Blaze was a good mix between me and Kael." He smiled fondly at the thought. "Now it seems like there's such a gap between us because he's not here."

"It is our gift and curse, us born to this life. I believe I've said that to you or your sister once already. Our siblings really are a part of us." Tibia said softly, looking back to the laptop.

"I'm sorry." he apologized. "You of all people understand. I suppose Bell talks about him enough."

"No, please. I don't want you to be uncomfortable but...I guess as open as I can't be, I like to let people confide in me." She smiled though her gaze stayed on the screen. "I would like to know more about you."

He tilted his head, much like any canine would. "Like what? Not to much I keep secrete."

"Anything you want to share sweetheart." she shrugged, "About your parents, your favorite sport… whatever."

He laughed loudly, "Our parents died when we were pretty young, and I'm glad my mother never had to see Blaze buried. My father would have a stroke to know I was the alpha. If we're gonna talk sports I'd have to so with soccer."

"Eh, forget soccer, I like football." she grinned.

"Fuck football." he groaned, trying not to grin. "Shit, lets stand around and around and around, shit just move! Soccer's got it beat, you can run the whole time and still potentially get the hell beat out of you."

"Oh yeah totally, watching 'em go back and fourth till you get a migraine. The balls here, no its there, no wait...fuck the camera lost the ball!" she laughed, "Noo thank you, I'll take people getting things broken for pretty damn certain versus the off chance someone might get kicked in the shin or a ball to the nose. Oooh wait, you're talking about playing. Yeah I'll take none of the above."

Camber laughed, "That was one normal game we played when we were little. Teams of two, soccer in the woods. Have to change the rules a little but..." he shrugged. "Football never held my attention, playing or watching."

"Football is hysterical to watch." she pointed a finger at him, "Shut up. We played games but not sports. We hunted, that was our competition."

"We did that too but we were always being watched, you know." He made a face "It was annoying, but I guess I understand it now. If there were children here I'd watch them too. It's that protective instinct. So instead of going onto the grounds we would play in the back yard around the tress." He gestured towards the back. Despite it being the alpha's house it was where he had lived his whole life. The alpha at the time wanted to keep the tiny pups close.

"Yes well, it's a good thing, it's safer that way. I'm sure the story of my siblings has spread to you. Had it been any other kids and I wouldn't put it past them getting taken down by a bear. But not them." she nodded. "We weren't watched it just...wasn't in our realm of experiences."

Camber nodded slowly. "I guess most wouldn't know what to do with a suddenly litter of werewolf pups."

"Something like that I guess." She smiled lightly.

"Should I ask what your packs age limit was?" He asked after a few moments of silence. "For turning."

"What's yours?" she asked in return, knowing the answer was not only disgusting but a fatal give away to a past she didn't want to divulge. Few packs in the world were like her's.

"The minimum is fourteen, but even then it's looked into a little more thoroughly." He said. "I'd personally like them to be older but sometimes there are exceptions."

"Fourteen is respectable." she shook her head, "Old enough to function for most. To accept the change."

He nodded slowly. "Old enough to understand what's happening to them. To cope with the changes, and keep their mouths shut about it."

Tibia nodded, "Anyone can be trained to keep their mouths shut though. So I'm finished and I don't want to go fishing around in your files to figure out what else you could use help with. Would be rude and slightly awkward if I were to find a porno file somewhere. So anything else?" She turned the laptop, holding it out to him so he didn't have to reach far.

He smiled faintly, leaning forward to take it back. There was a change in subject there he didn't like but didn't push. "That's a great help as is, and I'm no so deprived to need an internet porn kind of stimulant."

"It doesn't seem to have anything to do with deprivation. I've known many men who're practically whores and still enjoy such things but that's their business that I enjoy not knowing about." She grinned widely.

"Learn something new every day then." he chuckled, shaking his head as he looked back at the screen. "Not my niche."

"You are interesting." She chuckled, "You were supposed to give it back you know," she lifted her legs over the arm of the chair so they and the skirt of her dress dangled freely as she relaxed against the other arm.

"Was I?" He glanced back at her. "I was under the impression you'd done enough."

"I think you just like to keep busy." She mused, watching him intently.

"I do." he shrugged. "But working at the slow pace that I like makes that a given."

"You really worry your siblings, you know" Tibia said as she stretched.

"We worry each other often, but unlike everyone else they will gang up on me and tell me when I'm over doing something." Camber smiled.

"Well good then," she moved her feet back to the floor, "Well you take it easy. I'm going to go work on my baby."

"Ah, the car." he chuckled, typing slowly. "Tell it I said hi."

She kicked his ankle, laughing, "Don't mock me, I'll run your ass over."

"I'll out run that clunker." he grinned.

"That's what you think" she gave him a wink before walking out, grabbing her bag which sat beside the door.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review!


	15. Midnight

Heeeelllo!  
Woo, another double update this week.  
Here's part 1.  
Enjoy.

* * *

Tibia stood behind the bar, leaning back against the door that led upstairs where the boss lived, she watched the barely occupied bar alone for the moment, knowing she'd probably get sent out early again. She was just hoping it didn't become too frequent or it would interfere with her budget. She didn't mind the boredom so much as the pay loss but even the boredom was eating at her now. She perked up instantly when the door opened though, hoping that one sound would indicate a group of thirsty individuals. It didn't.

It did however bring her attention to a man who earned a smile. "Looking for a drink or paying me a visit?"

"Little of both." Kael grinned at her, slumping down in a stool. "Feels like the whole world is sleeping."

"I think they are," she nodded to the quiet bar, "What can I get you sweetheart?"

He raised an eye and looked thoughtful for a moment. "What's open and close to your reach?"

She laughed, reaching under the bar to pull out seven varying bottles, "We try to keep everything within reach so I don't gotta race to the other side of the bar when the customer's here and the house is packed. At least the common stuff." She reached down again to grab a glass, setting it in front of him.

"Mind?" he asked, grinning cheekily as he reached for a bottle to pour his own glass.

"Nah, if you steal it...I know someone who'd get after you." She laughed, grabbing the others to put them away.

"Can't even try to bluff you away from that one." he nodded. "We both know how true it is. Can't be a bad boy now can I?"

"Hell two people but I think Bellaca would be my first choice. She seems like she'd tear you a new one." she chuckled, leaning her forearms on the counter.

His eyes widened slowly in exaggeration. "Yes. She can be frightening. Believe even other alpha's in the surrounding territories are wary of her."

Tibia laughed, "She's something special."

"Of course she is." he smiled, taking a gulp. "So are you though."

"Why thank you, I like to think so," Tibia smiled.

He smiled sweetly. "Rightfully so. You got that special charisma and charm that make you irresistible. Special girl."

"Need to teach Camber some of that charming stuff." she smiled at little. "You're sweet."

Kael laughed abruptly. "He could be if he felt like it. I think..."

"All men can be when they want something, its just a fabulous trait when it occurs regardless and regularly." she shrugged.

He nodded. "Guess he hasn't found anyone worth putting forth the effort for. Don't get me wrong though, he's friendly and everyone likes him but...eh."

"I know what you're saying," Tibia nodded, glancing around again. No one in the bar had even moved.

"Yeah, but I'm glad the two of you worked things out. It makes Bell happy too." he said.

"I'm glad too, I don't enjoy that feeling." She nodded, "I'm sure you know everything. Siblings don't do well with secrets, least from each other."

"Normally true. Is true actually but that really only works well when all three of us are together. We don't really like to repeat ourselves." Kael chuckled softly.

"So you don't know everything" She raised a skeptical eyebrow.

He shrugged. "I don't know what everything consists of. Maybe? Lots of details sure, but who knows that everything is anymore."

She shook her head, smiling softly, "It doesn't matter. So no hunting tonight?"

"I've been thinking about it." he smiled. "Want to come?"

"I'll come for a run if you want to wait the possible hour until I get off. Boss man's upstairs, he might send me home if he sees how dead it is but yeah." she shrugged.

He grinned brightly. "Great, I can wait."

"I've gotten so used not having company but it's actually kind of nice." Tibia mused, let me go call up and let the boss know how things are doing down here instead of waiting for him to check. I'll be right back."

She stood straight and walked over toward the register, grabbing the phone that hung on the wall across from it. She leaned her hip against the bar counter as she dialed and pressed the phone to her ear, speaking a moment later to the man on the other end.

Kael watched her for a while before throwing a few bills down to pay for his drink. Running was exactly what he felt like doing and with Tibia along it would be all the more entertaining.

Tibia grinned slightly as she hung up the phone, "I'm free, soon as he drags himself down here." She grabbed a rag from under the register and started wiping the bar as she made her way back to him. She gathered up the bills and the glass before wiping where his glass had stood.

"Awesome and I was just planning on kidnapping you." he said, nearly purring.

She laughed, "We're going to have such fun, you and I."

He cocked his head to the side, looking a little like his brother as he did so. "Think so? Would be a good time."

"If I didn't I would be more inclined to delay my leaving. Why spend time I could be getting paid with someone boring?" She shrugged, watching for a moment before walking off to put the money in the register.

Kael laughed softly and nodded. "Just checking. I can be annoying."

"Whoever says so can kiss my ass for all they know about people in the world." She looked over as the middle aged man with choppy blond hair emerged from the door she'd been leaning on previously.

"I'll see you Mac." She nodded to him.

"Till tomorrow kid." he smiled lightly, walking over to the chair in the corner with a plaque over top of it with 'Satan's seat' carved into it. A joke from one of his previous employees he had no problem embracing.

Kael jumped up with all the enthusiasm of a child. "I ran here, hope you don't mind. Didn't see much point in driving tonight."

"Your town is tiny, I don't know why anyone owns a car." she smiled lightly, hopping over the bar instead of walking around to where it opened.

He shrugged, "Maybe the need them to escape, I dunno." He grinned wide, heading out with her.

She stretched as she finally got outside, "Well, I wish them the best of luck."

"I don't. It would be boring here without normal people around." he laughed softly. "They can be interesting."

"Poor thing. You should hang out with humans, they're fun." Tibia smiled.

He nodded. "I have a lot of human friends. They don't know about me of course but that's okay. I like making friends."

"Me too." Tibia nodded with a smile, "Gotta start calling people again soon or they'll get worried. Haven't in a few days."

"See that'd be the part I sucked at. Horrible with calling people." He smiled. "Guess I have to run into people to get talking with them again. Can make friends instantly but I'm not great at keeping in touch with them I guess. Mom once told me I got that from dad."

"Most wolves don't travel. Most humans don't travel very often in their lives." She shrugged, glancing at him, "Your dad traveled a lot?"

"They both did for a time. Before they settled here." He nodded, thinking about them.

"This is a nice town. Homey, welcoming. Some small towns are judgmental; this one's nice. I can imagine why they chose it." Tibia smiled softly, "Were they lones or traveled as humans?"

"I never asked. They knew the alpha here at the time and traveled all the time. Then came back here and were welcome back into the pack. I'm not sure if they were always members of if they liked to drift. It's where Blaze got his restlessness from." Kael smiled at the thought. "They came back here when mom got pregnant."

"That's sweet." She mused, "Sounds like they were lones. That's why most do it, purely restless. It's not a permanent lifestyle. I have a pack too but I'll never go back to it."

"Well, it's that reasoning that allows Camber to give a lone a chance before deciding what to do about their presence." Kael nodded. "We know not all are a threat. I kinda feel like mom was always preparing him to be alpha."

"Well I should say a great thanks." she said softly, sparing him another glance.

He grinned a little. "Dad would have a coronary."

"Why?" she asked, tucking her hands behind her head as she walked. She had thought most would be proud for their child to make it to a high position.

He glanced over at her. "Having kids is never something most of us think about. We're told the chances are so slim of us having a child that it's never over thought. It hurts too much when you think about it. Imagine their surprise at realizing they were gonna be parents." his smile was soft, nearly child like. "Mom grew to understand us like all mom's do, but dad was always worrying about us. He worried a lot until we were around ten."

"I get that I suppose." she nodded then, "Well they did a good job on all of you."

"Thanks. I miss them but at least they never had to see Blaze buried." he said, repeating almost exactly what Camber had said.

"Camber said that too." Tibia nodded.

"Oh, really?" he laughed half-heartedly. "Well, it is true."

"I understand" she reached out to touch his arm gingerly. And she did, more than anyone ever had before.

"No matter." he said softly. "Been a long time now."

"Doesn't matter sometimes." she rubbed a hand against the back of his arm before pulling back, "Regardless, onto better topics?"

"Let's do that." he smiled wider again. It was easy to see how that was the expression that fit his face more then a somber one. "You don't like hunting so we'll just be running?"

"You can hunt, I just wont participate in the killing." she chuckled.

He still looked uneasy about the idea. "I'm not gonna put you in that spot for something like a rabbit or deer. Elk would be tempting but they're closer to the mountains."

"I know, and easier to kill with a diversion." she smiled, "I'm not anti-hunting I just prefer not to do it myself. Not in my blood anymore."

"I didn't invite you out you out to watch me hunt. That's boring." he laughed softly, nudging her as they walked.

"I'm not going to watch, but the kill's all yours. Come on its the run I love anyway." she shrugged a little.

"You like to argue, huh?" he asked, humor shining in his eyes.

"Only when I think I should." she smiled.

He crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. "You think you should? I could be stubborn if I wanted to be."

"Will you then?" she turned so she could walk backwards, "I thought you were a charmer."

"I'd like to think so. It's why I'm not arguing." He smiled broadly as they came upon the hunting grounds.

"And there's why I must agree." she grinned, turning to walk straight

He laughed softly, keeping up with her pace. He was antsy to run now, his wolf was moving. "I'm easy to get on with."

"You certainly are." She inhaled deeply, enjoying the time outside just as much.

"You know, a content look just cross your face." he reached out to touch her face before pulling away and tugging his shirt off as they moved deeper into the woods.

"Its not often I get to be on protected, peaceful grounds. It's nice." she smiled, taking note to the gesture "It was my peace then and it is now."

"Good to know." he smiled, semi folding the shirt before tossing it down.

She stopped reaching down to pull off her shoes before starting on her pants, keeping her clothing more in a neat pile. "I should thank you all again for allowing me here."

"All?" he raised an eye, kicking his shoes off. "We had nothing to do with it. It was Camber. It was his decision."

"I know that too, but you have plenty of influence on him, so does Bellaca. Either of you weren't comfortable, he probably would have receded the invitation." She shrugged but mostly she'd said it to be kind. She was thinking more how she should be thanking Camber.

Kael nodded a little. "Maybe so, but remember, he does have the ability to tell us no when he thinks something is for the best. Sometimes influence isn't enough. Either way, it's worked out hasn't it."

"I think so, thus far at least." she agreed, removing her undergarments finally. "See you on the other side sweetheart." She transformed a few second later, shaking off the ache.

He watched her for a moment, taking his time as he finished undressing. He was more then a little surprised at the developments that had occurred in his brothers home. For some reason his brother being alone with the lone was setting off alarms. He liked Tibia a lot but a lone staying in the same house with the alpha and on oddly pleasant terms was intriguing. With a smile he crouched down, moving into his wolf for slowly so he could catch up with her.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

**TheNightPainter**-Thank you for reviewing!

**Silverbolts**- I know right? thanks for reading.


	16. Found Pup

Part two this week.  
^_^ yay double updates.  
Enjoy.

* * *

It was normal for Camber to be awake just after midnight, but it wasn't often anymore it was to do the cooking. He stood outside on his deck with Kael by his side. It was made large enough that they could cook outside when then were feeling a little too lazy for anything inside. Kael had brought an elk to Camber that he'd taken down earlier and it was the perfect size for their midnight feast.

"I'm thinking this was a really good idea." Camber chuckled softly.

"Course it was. It's been ages since we cooked like this. Who doesn't love a meat feast at midnight?" Kael eyed his catch proudly.

Camber grinned. "Hell if I know. They don't belong here if they don't."

"Ever met a vegan wolf before?" Tibia asked as she walked outside. She inhaled the smells as she came out with a large smile.

"A what?" Kael looked at her curiously.

"That does not sound healthy." Camber muttered, making a disgruntled face.

"Who knows." Tibia laughed, draping an arm around each of their shoulders, "This smells amazing..."

"You can smell it in the house." Bellaca purred and she followed Tibia out. "It's delicious. I can't wait for the feast."

Camber chuckled. "Something we're good at it seems."

"See how modest he is, includes me even though I've just stood here and watched him cook." Kael chuckled.

"Its that sweet side you mentioned." Tibia nodded.

Camber raised an eye. "You caught it, but if you want to give me all the credit, then fine. I accept full credit for this meal."

"Behave," Bellaca smiled.

"The cooking brother," Kael chuckled. "The cooking."

"Caught it _and_ carried it. Thing woulda been torn up if he'd had just dragged it here." Tibia grinned at Kael.

"He'll get a swelled head, Tibia." Bellaca smiled as she pet Kael's head affectionately, pulling a purr from him.

"To late for that." Camber mocked.

"It's a man thing. I'm used to it, I don't mind it anymore." she chuckled.

Kael poked out his lower lip, "Don't be mean."

Bellaca smiled, wrapping hers around his neck to nuzzles her cheek against his. It was one of those moment's she couldn't help but coddle him.

"That's why he's so spoiled, right there." Camber chuckled, pointing to his sister.

"Is there some jealousy I'm sensing here Camber dearest?" Tibia asked with a chuckled, releasing both Kael and Camber as Kael moved to embrace Bellaca happily.

"Yes." Camber grinned wide.

"Liar." Bellaca chuckled, knowing even if he was being truthful he was only joking at the moment. That was the only reasons she didn't release Kael from her tight hold.

"Cruel." Camber said, eyes on the flames that cooked the elk.

Tibia laughed, "I'd offer you a hug but you might find that more awkward than helpful." Tibia grinned.

Camber pouted immediately. "That was a poor attempt at sympathy."

She laughed, "I'm sorry, you poor poor dear."

Kael buried his face in his sister's hair to hide his amused grin.

"You don't sound sorry at all. I think I'm a little hurt." Camber said, trying to hide his grin too but he was failing.

"Awe, are you two going to fight?" Bellaca chuckled, stroking Kael hair.

"Maybe later," Tibia smiled, reaching up to rub Camber's head tauntingly, "He just wants to be difficult."

"He's stealing my job." Kael chuckled, pulling back to stand straight though he kept an arm around his sister.

"The two of you have always shared that particular job." Bellaca interjected, laughing softly at her brothers.

Camber tilted his head away and nipped at her fingers. "Petting me now?"

"So I am." Tibia poked his head this time.

"Mm mmm, it's my job." Kael smiled lightly as he watched Tibia and Camber.

"Please don't whine." Bellaca said softly as Camber reached out to grab a hold of three of Tibia's fingers.

"Never." Kael squeezed his sister closer.

Tibia laughed, moving her arm as if they were shaking hands to amuse herself. "How much longer till we can eat?"

"Maybe ten minutes." Camber commented, squeezing her fingers tighter. "Strange woman."

She smiled sweetly at him, "I certainly can be."

He chuckled. "I've noticed."

"Pay attention to the food. I don't want mine like charcoal, thank you." Bellaca commented, her tone drenched in humor.

Kael chuckled, squeezing Bellaca's side before giving her a slightly more serious look as he discreetly nodded towards their brother.

"Yes, I think I agree with Bellaca." Tibia mused thoughtfully as she turned back to face Kael, "And hey...where's my rabbit?"

"Sorry. You should have been more specific." Kael laughed.

"Rabbit?" Bellaca asked.

Camber chuckled. "It would have been done by now had it been rabbit. No way it would have fed us all though."

"Shhh." Tibia said to Camber, "Kael promised me roasted rabbit and then I mentioned it to Camber and he suggested this whole midnight dinner. I guess I'll just have to make it myself."

"Or we can do this again." Kael offered with a smile.

Bellaca chuckled, glancing back at Kael. "Did you forget?"

"About it being a rabbit? Kinda." He shrugged.

"Elk will feed more of us anyway, and I'm hungry so it was a good call." Camber said, using the knife he had to pull of a piece of the mean and eat it. "Mm, done."

"Awesome, Bell and I set the table so start cuttin' and I will get the platter." Tibia said cheerfully, walking off toward the house.

"Platter..." Camber chuckled, sharing a grin with his brother.

"That's right, we're not being barbarians tonight." Bellaca said.

"I wouldn't mind that title if I could eat right now, but if it'll make you happy." Kael said, grinning as he eyed the steaming meat.

"Alas, we love you enough dear sister to wait." Camber said teasingly.

Bellaca rolled her eyes, smiling wide. "Goody."

"Food!" Tibia cheered as she held a rather large, oval porcelain platter out toward Camber as she drew nearer so he could start slicing the hunk of meat.

"Never seen you excited to eat before." Kael mused.

"Can you smell it? I'm excited too." Camber chuckled, getting closer despite the heat with his knives as he started slicing the meat into large sections.

"It is rare. isn't it? I'm often excited to eat but I think people would be thoroughly disturbed if I acted like this every time I ate." Tibia grinned.

"Probably right. Would be fun though." Kael pointed out.

"Have you had elk before?" Bellaca asked, not sure if she'd been on that side of the country long enough.

"I told you by siblings used to bring them home. Sometimes with my help when I went." Tibia nodded with a smile, "And moose. We were all strong, vigilant and strategizing. Fucking bear my ass. Moose was our favorite, big enough to share."

Camber chuckled. "Then you're probably in for a treat. This is falling off the bone good tonight. Delicious."

"I know, I think your moving slow on purpose." she said as she watched him continue.

"Mama taught me that cooking meant quality control." Camber grinned, getting his siblings attention immediately.

"You're been sneaking pieces." Bellaca pouted.

"You bastard." Tibia chuckled.

"Donno why you're complaining." Kael mused, grabbing a piece off the platter.

"Kael." Bellaca frowned up at him.

Camber grinned still, carving large slices for the platter. "Offer your sister a piece so she'll relax, Kael."

Kael took a bite of the piece and held the rest out to Bellaca as instructed, a smile plastered on his face at the childlike gesture.

"Children, all of you. How the hell are you older than me?" Tibia chuckled.

"By knowing the time and place." Camber chuckled; glancing back as Bellaca held back a smile and took the rest from Kael. "Can't always act the way we want around the pack. We're supposed to be those pillars of strength, not crazy pups."

"I get that." Tibia nodded slightly. It took a few more minutes for Camber to finish carving up the Elk and they wasted no time enjoying their feast. There were sides but they were hardly touched as everyone devoured the large animal. After which a soothing content came over them.

"I like fresh meat." Tibia mused.

"It was perfect." Bellaca smiled, completely satisfied.

"Thanks." Camber said, standing slowly and stretching. A part of him wanted to go right to sleep but that wouldn't prolong the good night the way he wanted.

"I think I'm full," Kael mused, poking at the potato salad on his plate.

"Greedy." Tibia laughed softly, "I need...another run."

"You're insane" Kael muttered, silently wishing he could curl up on the couch in the living room and be able to sleep peacefully on his full stomach.

"A run or a race?" Camber grinned slowly.

"You're both insane." Kael stared at his brother, trying to suppress his own smile.

"A race sounds fabulous," Tibia eyed him, "One good race. Girls against boys, what do you say Bell?"

"Oh, I can say I'm interested." Bellaca grinned slowly.

"A blind race." Camber chuckled. "Each starting from a different path to the finish line. Been a long time since we've done one of those."

"As unfair as it is that you know the land better than me, I'll agree simply because I am that good." Tibia grinned.

"That could be fun.." Kael mused, "Sure you don't want to nap first though?"

"I think you're the one that needs a nap." Camber muttered and grinned a little. "And I'm gonna need a new partner if your gonna be all slow on my team."

"Besides, she'll be fine." Bellaca chuckled. "She and I will get there first I bet. Even split up."

"Slow" Kael raised an eyebrow, grinning.

"Slow." Camber repeated tauntingly. "Shall we?"

"I won't let you down Bellaca." Tibia chuckled, standing.

"We'll have our own competition then." Kael shrugged.

"C'mon then." Bellaca said, leaning them outside.

They took off running after explaining to Tibia where the finish line would be and took no time at all separating and making their own paths to get to the finish line. It was an exhilarating kind of rush that a human couldn't achieve. The way that nature called to them was the gift their birth rights gave them, and like most wolves, mutual play was always enjoyable.

The race was partly to see who was the fastest but that would only create more arguments. Who took the hardest route would come up next. It would become an ordeal that they would never really let go but would more then likely forget about in time as other races came about.

Camber thought about stopping to shift into his wolf form but that would be a waste of time. He was nearly just as fast in his human form so it didn't hinder him much.

He picked up on speed, knowing he'd need to move faster in this race. He could easily outrun anyone in his pack but his siblings were another matter. They could keep up with him no problem and for some reason, he wanted to be first this time. Then there was Tibia, he knew first hand just how fast she was and the times they had run together had only been for fun. He was almost positive that, like himself, she hadn't ever really been trying.

Knowing the woods so well he still felt he had the advantage, but slid to a sudden stop when his nose caught whiff of something that startled him. He inhaled again, nearly forgetting about the race entirely as he moved silently through the woods. He was sure what ever it was hadn't heard him and he wanted to keep it that way.

He move quietly as he would when hunting, assuming it would be better to sneak up on the source but the closer he got the sicker to his stomach he became as the realization became more apparent.

Camber felt his mouth nearly go dry as he crouched down to his hands and knees so not to appear overly intimidating.

He could already hear the labored breathing and the exhausted and pained whines the came with every breath. A fury built inside him rapidly but he pushed it aside only for the moment. Leaning down next to the dried out tree he could see the small lump of light brown fur that was shaking.

"It's alright." Camber cooed, watching the pup cower away from his voice. The child didn't even know how to use his nose yet. He was completely startled.

"Come out." He said softly. He could have just as easily reached in to grab him, but that that would have scared him more. The pup wheezed and twitched involuntarily, it almost forced Camber to look away in sympathy. Turning was always hard for a child, and one with a small body, it became pure hell. Had this been cause by a member of his own pack, he would have been on the warpath, but the puppy didn't smell like anyone from inside his territory.

"Please come out?" He asked gently. It would have been easy to use his alpha tone. That dominant voice that almost everyone had to be obeyed, but that would terrify the child and it wasn't what he wanted. He patiently waited but the child didn't budge out from his hiding place.

Camber sat, watching him tremble until he finally jerked upwards, his body riddled with pain. He clawed his away out of the hallow tree and growled so helplessly that it sounded like a scream. He rolled painful as he began the process to change back and Camber watched him helplessly. No matter how badly he wanted to help the pup there was nothing he could do.

When he was finally back in his human form, dirty, bruised, wounded and exhausted. He was smaller then Camber had expected, he was just a baby in Camber's eyes.

* * *

Thanks for reading. ^_^

Please review!


	17. Seth

This week's update!  
Getting closer people..getting closer!  
Enjoy.

* * *

"He probably got distracted." Kael muttered, trying to maintain his calm demeanor so his sister wouldn't panic.

"He probably got hit with ADD" Tibia smiled lightly.

"It's still not like him." Bellaca muttered, obviously unhappy with the turn out of the race. "He doesn't even smell like he hit the half away mark."

"I can smell him sweetie and I don't smell blood." Tibia rubbed her shoulder. "Can't pinpoint him but we're headed the right way."

"You have a serious nose on you." Kael looked at her.

"Well, my youngest sister got my mother's smarts. My second youngest sister got my father's strength. I got the nose and my brother got the skills at hunting. Least those are the things we were exceptional in." Tibia smiled, "If you want we can run."

"It's not like him." Bellaca repeated, breaking out into a quick run that didn't betray that fact that she'd just been in a race.

"Run it is." Tibia nodded and she and Kael took off to keep up with the girl.

"Breathe." Kael took Bellaca's hand as they ran.

"Something's happened." she said softly, squeezing his hand and offering him a small smile as thanks for the comfort.

They all drew to a stop as they came nearer to the man who sat on the ground, a small child in his arms to whom he'd given his shirt.

"Camber?" Kael said softly, sighing in relief, an explanation request clear in his tone.

"Are you okay?" Bellaca asked softly, eyes moving to the small boy the clung to him. One she didn't recognize.

"You know, I'm really not." Camber said softly, stroking the boys hair comfortingly.

Tibia stood back, covering her nose as she picked up a scent she'd really rather not have.

"He's so small." Kael walked closer slowly until the boy cringed at which point he stopped and lowered himself to sit on the ground there.

"He's not going to hurt you either." Camber said kindly, doing his best not to hurt him. "You're safe now."

"Oh my..." Bellaca said softly, lowering herself slowly to keep from scaring the child. All of them realized the trauma he'd been through.

"Where'd he come from?" Kael looked up at his brother.

"I'm not positive yet." Camber said softly, pointing to the boys feet that were just as bruised at the rest of him. "Can you imagine what it must feel like? Running, frightened and in the pain from the first turn."

"He came from Nevada." Tibia walked closer to kneel in front of Camber despite the boy's discomfort. She took a deep breath and nodded, "He was probably chased at least halfway here, but I still can't see him making it from any of their other territories."

"They, you mean the Oregon pack?" Kael sneered at the thought.

"I never forget a scent." Tibia nodded slowly, "You should take him inside. The woods won't bring him comfort like they bring us but a nice warm bed might. Maybe a bath."

"This one will be alright. He's strong enough." Camber said, wanting the pup to hold onto the praise. He meant every word, not even wanting to imagine what the boy went through but sometimes a compliment was distracting. Even so, Camber stood up slowly, still holding the boy in his arms. "But a bed is a good idea. Maybe looking at these scrapes too."

"He's just a baby." Bellaca said softly, he looked even smaller when comparing him to Camber.

"If he'll let you, give him a bath and let him see how he heals." Tibia said softly, standing as well "That helps sometimes."

"You've dealt with this before?" Kael watched her, pulling himself up.

"Unfortunately." She watched the boy.

"We'll talk about that later." Camber said, letting the boy wrap his arms around his neck no matter how much he disliked the lack of movement it would bring on his part. "I dare say the pup is more important."

"He is, that's why I hope I can help." Tibia nodded.

"Let's take him inside then." Bellaca said, keeping her distance as she started walking back. The boy had flinched enough from everyone hovering around him.

Camber nodded once, wanting to run back but it would have been too much movement for the boy to handle.

Tibia ached at the mere sight of the boy. It was too familiar to her, an experience she wished she didn't have. But Camber was exactly right, the boy was far too important for her to let that deter her from helping in anyway she could. After all she was sure they didn't see much of this sort of thing.

Kael lingered, trying to pick up any remaining hints of where the boy had come from but it had faded too much to follow.

"How does a bath sound to you?" Camber asked the boy softly as they finally made their way into his house that still smell wonderfully like cooked elk.

"Mm.." he murmured, his noes twitching with his newly acquired sense of smell and his even newer empty stomach.

"Perhaps something to eat then." Tibia said, watching the boy closely.

"Just ran across a state alone." Kael muttered, "ake sense.."

"Hm?" Camber muttered, tilting his head down to look at the boy. "Want something to eat?"

The small child looked up at him slowly before nodding shyly.

"Kids meal it is, how bout chocolate milk, you like chocolate milk?" Tibia offered. He buried his face in Camber's shoulder again but nodded.

"It's alright here." Camber said, sitting down and pulling a second chair close next to him in case the boy wanted a seat of his own. "Safe here...Can eat what you like but try to eat slow at first. Eating to fast will hurt your stomach, alright?"

"I'll help you." Bellaca muttered, moving around the kitchen area to get food for him.

"Could just make a peanut butter sandwich. The kid needs protein. They get that deprivation so much worse than adults, teens get it too though so I'm sure you know that." Tibia said as she looked though the fridge for left over meat the kid might like she pulled out some chicken to consider.

"Oh sure." Bellaca muttered, glancing back at her brother holding the tiny child tenderly before going back to make the sandwich. Being born what they were was one thing, but a turned child was horrible.

"Just for now since he's not talking much yet. Don't know what he likes. He might need more soon," Tibia mused, glancing at the child as she quickly whipped up a glass of chocolate milk, grateful that Camber actually had chocolate syrup. She walked over to set it on the table in front of them, crouching down slowly, "You just let us know if your still hungry, okay kiddo?"

"Have you found out his name?" Kael asked, looking to Camber from where he still stood, leaning on the wall as the child peaked at Tibia. He was oddly serious but the situation seemed to require it now.

Camber shook his head, looking up to meet his brothers eyes. "He'll talk when he's ready to talk. Tonight isn't the time to push him."

"I was just curious how much he _had_ spoken Camber." Kael said softly, "I know you're frustrated. I am too but it won't help any to be hostile."

"You look like you could use some sleep. Some food, a nice warm bath and a bed." Tibia said softly, smiling at the boy. He watched her for a moment before glancing at the glass on the table. "Go on. Its all yours." Tibia encouraged and after a moment he finally reached for it.

Camber said nothing, holding the boy in his lap still since he seemed content to sit there and not move too much yet. He wasn't sure if the pup was wounded or content in the safe environment. Either way it didn't matter. He needed to stay calm and force away his fury before he risked scaring the child more. His eating was a good sign but he the pain he was in was still noticeable.

"I don't think they got a hand on him." Tibia said after a long silence, "Least not an infuriated one. It would be obvious strikes to the face, and the legs. I think if he had contact with them it was minimal and once he was running he kept running. He did good."

She added the last bit for the boy's benefit. She also knew what a little praise could do. Ever child was different. He seemed eager only when Bellaca set the peanut butter sandwich in front of him. Wolves could deny thirst but hunger was much harder.

Camber's eyes stayed on Tibia for a long moment before shaking himself out of his thoughts. "Time will tell. Taking care of him won't be a problem."

"No, if he made it this long he'll be fine. But they don't easily let go of people they consider pack. Even knew children." Tibia said softly, sympathy in her eyes, "I've seen it. I suggest contacting the pack in western Wyoming and maybe northern Arizona. Even if you're not friends, they wouldn't want those assholes going on another crusade just because they took over your territory. And yes...they would start a war over a child."

Camber tilted his head just slightly and stared at Tibia. "So would I."

"Yes, and you have a town." Tibia smiled weakly, "Not two states worth of crazed wolves. They're disgusting and ruthless so don't let your pride cloud your thinking. Hasn't ever done anyone good when it's come to them but I'm sure you've heard all the stories I have."

"Obviously." Camber said sharply though he didn't sound concerned, the majority of his attention was still on the boy.

"Take my advice or don't. Not my territory. I just don't want to see bad things happen." Tibia said, raising an eyebrow at Camber's tone challengingly.

"He'll strongly consider it." Kael said for his brother.

"Unless it's expected that they'll come barreling thought the door, now isn't the time." Bellaca said finally, leaning against the wall to watching the boy who was obviously listening to every word. He was little but he understood enough to be afraid.

"He's heard worse." Tibia shook her head and stood, "At minimum, you have a few hours, at maximum, you have four or five days." She didn't wait for a response as she walked out of the room and down the hall to her room where she hoped she could sleep.

Kael watched her and sighed as he sensed another rift forming. He liked that she was relaxed around them all, that they seemed to offer her some sort of peace. She was slightly different from when she'd first arrived. Less cold, less sullen. But even he couldn't worry much when there was a child there and apparently an immanent threat of war. He believed her. He wouldn't put it past the Oregon/Nevada pack to start a war over something petty.

"I don't want to see that look on your face, Kael." Camber said. He already had enough to think about but he wasn't overly worried just yet. He didn't much care for crazed wolves and knew how to deal with them. It annoyed him more that Tibia was obviously holding out on information.

"Camber, shut up." Kael made a face at him that was far more exaggerated, "So bossy.. my face."

He rubbed his eyes and sighed. "Go away Kael."

"Fine, but I'm coming back tomorrow to check on the kid." he shrugged, pushing himself away from the wall before heading for the back door.

Bellaca sighed softly, walking forward to kiss Cambers head before moving away to follow after Kael. She already knew the last thing he wanted was to bicker with them when he had enough to think about.

Camber hadn't moved but he finally shifted the boy in his arms, leaning down to look at him. "Are you still hungry?"

He shook his head slightly, watching Bellaca leave.

"Might be a little easier for us both if I knew your name." Camber said, "I've already told you mine."

The boy stared at him for a minute before curling up a bit more and laying his head on his shoulder, "Seth..." he said quietly.

Camber nodded, wrapping an arm around him loosely. "I don't want you to pay any attention to that talk. I'm not going to let those people come and take you back, all right? You're safe here."

Seth nodded slowly, closing his eyes, "Not my dad..."

He sighed softly. "Your dad did this?"

He sniffled, nodding as he pressed closer to the only safe thing he'd had since his change.

"Did you know your dad could turn into a wolf or was that new?" Camber asked gently, reaching up to touch the boys hair.

"He didn't...he killed mom." The boy said, suppressed sobs making it even harder for him to talk.

"It's okay to cry." Camber said softly, rubbing his head and standing up with him. There were more comfortable places they could sit. He walked out with him to the living room, both because it was easier to relax and because it would be easier to let the boy slowly get used to the new house without thinking there was something inside he should be afraid of. "I won't let him take you."

The boy shook his head, wiping his noes on the sleeve of Camber's shirt before sniffling.

"It'll be alright, Seth." Camber said, "This place is very different from the one you came from."

Seth trembled slightly from the suppressed tears and didn't respond besides pressing his face into Camber's shoulder.

Camber rocked the boy a little and slowly headed up stairs with him. He knew what it was like to be a child wolf but this pup had had a traumatizing start. He wasn't about to hand him over to the monsters that hurt him. They were small things but with a bath and some sleep he hoped to offer him just a little more comfort.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

**PopRocks-** I update depending on how late I am. When I'm late I post double updates that week.

**Arktemis**- Thank you so much for reading and reviewing ^_^ Camber is the alpha for many reasons, and not just because he is the strongest in his pack. Tibia is a lone wolf but she's also dominant enough that in the right situation, she could have a pack of her own.

**Na'viWolf-** thanks for reading ^_^


	18. Options

This weeks update!  
It's all about the pup.

* * *

The bath seemed to do Seth a world of good but he didn't get much sleep. Even sharing Camber's bed he was troubled by nightmares every time he shut his eyes, which lead to the two of them getting up rather early.

He'd found clothes for him to wear that were way to big for him and they settled in on the living room couch. Between video games and movies, Camber got him to relax a little more and forget about the nightmares, but he didn't seem very interested in them. He stayed as close to Camber as he could get and almost seemed to be afraid he'd get left behind if Camber was out of his sight for to long.

Camber already knew he was wasting time but for the moment, Seth was more important.

Seth sat on the couch next to Camber, his eyes on the TV though they flickered back to the man so often. He was pressed close enough for their sides to be touching but he tried not to lean on Camber so much anymore, afraid he'd get annoying.

"Cartoons used to be good when I was little." Camber muttered, slouching back. He was trying to channel those old memories of his father but he wasn't sure if they would help him now. He reached up to pet the boy lightly, silently trying to figure out how exactly he was going to keep his promise of keeping him safe.

The boy didn't react quite most of the young people in his pack would to the gesture though he didn't shy away as he had the first few times Camber had done it. "They're okay." he said quietly.

Camber watched him. "You let me know when you want breakfast."

The boy stared thoughtfully at his feet for a minute before glancing up at Camber, "Now?"

"Awesome." Camber said, grinning a little. "C'mon, you can tell me what you like and I can tell you if I know how to make it."

"Eggs?" Seth asked softly.

"Happen to be a specialty." He said, getting up slowly and waiting to see if he wanted to be picked up again. "It's okay if you want more then that. You might find yourself a little more hungry then you used to be."

Seth nodded slightly, sliding off the couch quickly so Camber couldn't get far without him. "Maybe a little more..."

"I understand." Camber said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder to guide him into the kitchen. "I know you feel weird, but I can teach you about all the new little difference so they're not scary anymore."

"Why...am I different?" Seth asked.

"Not everyone can turn into a wolf." Camber said watching him, not entirely sure if that was what he was asking.

"A wolf?" Seth stared up at Camber despite still walking

"Do you remember how you got here?" Camber asked. "Where I found you early this morning?"

"I...remember a tree...and I couldn't move right." Seth said quietly, "I'm a wolf?"

Camber nodded slowly, deciding to take this slowly. "Someone's turned you into a werewolf, but that's okay. I'm one too."

"Like on TV." Seth muttered.

"But way cooler. TV never really gets what the real thing is like." Camber said. "Would you like to sit at the table or would you like to help me cook?" he asked, not sure how far away he was comfortable being yet.

"I can't reach." Seth looked up at the counter.

"I think the stool's still in the pantry. My siblings and I couldn't reach when we were little either." Camber smiled a little, walking over to the fridge to pull the food out. He knew how much they could eat and was sure the pup was going to have to reteach himself how to eat the way a wolf needed to. "Would you like it, or just want to watch?"

"I'll help." Seth said, almost afraid to go into the pantry alone as he stared at it ominously .

"Okay." Camber said, slipping into pantry and praying the damn stool was in there like he thought. He sighed when he found it and pulled it out effortlessly to set it down on the floor next to the counter. "How do you feel about pancakes?"

Seth offered a grin to reveal two teeth toward the left side of his lower jaw were missing. With no trauma or blood visible last night Camber had to assume the boy had llost them naturally. "I like pancakes a lot."

Camber smiled. "Then you are I are gonna have a good breakfast." he smiled, getting out everything he'd need for them an again hoping he'd have everything he'd need. He really needed to get into the habit of checking those things before offering them. He had Seth standing up on the stool helping him mix the batter before his thoughts trailed back to Tibia. He wasn't sure he was ready to deal with her yet but she'd smell the food and come out if she wanted to.

She didn't appear as they were cooking or as they were sitting down to eat so he could only assume she felt the tension too. He tried and failed to coax Seth to smile more but he was content at least that the child didn't seem so distressed. It would be a process, he knew, but the child had been through so much, he deserved for someone to take care of him and ease him into this new life.

Just as they settled in and started eating the back door opened and Kael smiled lightly, "I actually made it in time for breakfast."

Camber rolled his eyes and smiled faintly. "Like that surprises you. It's a talent."

"I suppose," Kael walked over to grab a plate so he could get himself some pancakes. He settled in across from his brother and Seth and smiled at the child, "You look lots better today."

"You don't have to worry about him." Camber said, repeating what he had earlier that morning. "My brother won't bother you."

"I might be a bother, but I'd never hurt you." Kael chuckled.

Seth nodded slowly, watching him as he finished chewing.

"Bell will be by soon, we need to talk I think." Kael said, smiling at his brother.

"I'm overjoyed." Camber said, taking a bite. "You can do something for me when you're done eating too."

"I'm afraid to ask what." Kael eyed his brother as he shoved a fourth of one of the pancakes into his mouth.

"I'd like you to shift for me so Seth can see what it looks like to see a wolf up close. He had the cheap seats last time." Camber said, watching the pup for his reaction.

Kael smiled wide, making his cheeks puff out with the mass amounts of food in them as he nodded.

"It hurts..." Seth recalled quietly.

"It won't every time." Camber said softly, reaching out to rub the boys back comfortingly. "It'll always be a little uncomfortable but it won't always hurt like it does the first time."

"Okay." Seth said softly.

"So your name's Seth." Kael watched him and the boy nodded. He couldn't help smiling at the fact that the boy was opening up.

"He's seven." Camber said, making it sound like an achievement while passing the information along to his brother.

"That old?" Kael grinned at the kid who nodded shyly. "I remember when I was seven."

"Uh oh, he's gone down memory lane." Camber chuckled softly.

"Be quiet Camber, just because you cant remember." he chuckled, taking another large bite.

"I have a brother." Seth said softly.

"Do you?" Camber said. "Do you know where he is?"

"He's with my dad" Seth muttered as Kael watched his brother and the child curiously for answers he could get without needing to ask.

Camber frowned and nodded. "I don't want you to worry about them right now."

"I do. I had two brothers but Megael died too. Dad didn't kill him though. Just bit him" Seth said as he poked at his food. Kael stared at the kid, caught between horror and utter rage.

"Was Megael younger then you?" Camber asked in a whispered, his hand sliding up to stroke the boys hair, he couldn't help the small contact.

"He was a baby. He was born in December, right after Christmas." Seth nodded.

Camber tensed and he couldn't remember the last time he felt such rage. "I'm sorry about him, Seth, and your mom."

Seth nodded again, lowering his head to stare at his lap.

"So how bout I show you how to change into a wolf huh?" Kael muttered, standing. "For starters, don't wear cloths they'll get tight and painful because well, wolves aren't meant to wear cloths."

"C'mon, we'll both watch him change and then you can try if you want." Camber said softly.

Seth shook his head suddenly, "I don't wanna try."

"Can" Kael smiled at him as he pulled off his shirt then, standing behind a chair, his pants "Don't have to."

"We're not gonna make you change, but if you change your mind we'll help you." Camber nodded, knowing he had at least until the full moon to coax him into trying.

"Okay.." Seth muttered.

"Alright so, here goes" Kael offered a smile once he'd slipped of his pants and boxers. The chair back blocked any possibly uncomfortable sights from the boy for the moment before Kael moved to crouch, pressing his palms to the ground. Seth watched, not sure what to expect until the change began. Kael didn't change as fast as he could but he didn't waste too much time either.

A few minutes later he was fully changed to embody his wolf and he padded over to press his nose to Seth's arm.

"Not so scary is it?" Camber said, reaching out to pet his brother, hoping Seth would want to as well.

"Mm mmm" he shook his head slowly, petting Kael as Kael laid his head on the child's lap.

"It's fun to be a wolf sometimes." Camber said, sitting up straighter when he heard his front door open. A few moments later Bellaca peaked in slowly.

"I've missed breakfast." she smiled a little.

Camber smiled softly. "Come sit, Bell."

Kael pulled away for a moment to press himself to Bellaca's leg when she got closer.

"I'll try tomorrow." Seth said in a negotiating manner.

"That's fine." Camber said softly.

"Yes. Take your time." Bellaca smiled, having heard some of the conversation. She knelt down to embrace Kael tightly.

Kael licked the side of her face before pulling away to sit next to Seth again. Seth nodded, happier with that option.

"You'll be fine here, Seth." Camber smiled. "My brother and sister will look after you too."

Bellaca smiled warmly at him, stroking Kael's ears. "Sure will." Kael licked Seth's hand as Seth went to pet his snout and the boy couldn't help a little smile.

"Where are we?" Seth looked to Camber.

"Well...This is my home." Camber said, remembering this wasn't where the boy was from. "We're in Colorado."

"Oh.." Seth stared at him.

"You ran a long ways, kid." he smiled a little.

"You can see some mountains from here." Bellaca said. "Would you like to see?"

Seth looked to her and nodded, "Isn't it supposed to be snowy here?"

"It will be snowy when it gets colder out." Bellaca smiled, offering him her hand. "And it is snowing on the mountain tops."

Seth stared at her and instantly had the urge to press close to Camber.

Camber rubbed his back. "It'll be alright. You'll be safe with Bellaca and you can just come back inside when your ready."

"It'll be alright. You can see them from the porch." Bellaca said.

Seth looked to her uncertainly before taking her hand. He slid down from his chair and let her lead him out. Kael still sat and stared at his brother for a few minutes longer before moving back into his human form.

"I'm running on barely two hours of sleep and have been doing a lot of thinking." Camber commented, waiting for his brother to turn back completely.

"I figured. How's he doing really?" Kael asked as he stood up slowly.

"He's terrified. Dad killed his mother and little brother, apparently in front of him and his other brother is MIA I guess. He hardly remembers his run here so he was running purely on adrenaline and fear. I don't mind having him by my side but it's gonna get problematic unless he gets used to leaving me at some points. Good he went with Bell now, good practice." he sighed, rubbing his eyes. "He's scared his dad will come get him. Nightmares all morning."

"Poor kid," Kael muttered as he walked over to grab his pants. "The man had to be completely crazed. He was probably just turned himself. Trying to turn an infant. Makes me feel sick."

"I thought a seven year old was bad enough." Camber sighed. "Need to think of a way to deal with this before it becomes more of an issue."

Kael nodded, "What are you considering?" He didn't want to open too soon with his thoughts on how Tibia's advice might be useful.

"Given the boy back is out of the question." he looked up at his brother. "But then again, so is war. I could care less about some crazy ass wolves but that's not how a good alpha thinks, is it?" He leaned back in his chair a little. "I can't protect everyone at the same time."

"They're intimidated by the California packs, and you get along with Gabriel and Oliver." Kael pointed out, "Maybe a threat is enough."

"I'd like to think so. Daemon Jake, and Emanuel in Texas and New Mexico don't exactly hate me either. I supposed being liked has gotten me somewhere but no one wants anything to do with the damn Oregon pack." Camber muttered. "Unless of course, hearing about Seth pisses them off as much as it does me."

"Well I'm no military strategist, but what Tibia said made sense to me. The California packs were one of the ones that drove back the Oregon pack way back when. They'll be more interested in keeping them in check than not going to war over a kid. Texas didn't get involved with that fight but New Mexico might have, who knows, I wouldn't." Kael shrugged, sitting at the table once he had his pants fastened.

Camber shrugged. "Emanuel would might be willing, not to mention he did mate Josie and we both know what a bleeding heart she's got surprisingly. Daemon would want compensation. Jake doesn't like doing anything. Tibia mentioned Arizona right? I've only met with Deon a hand full of times but to be honest with you, no matter how good the advice may be, I don't know if I like it. Tibia's still keeping something from me and I don't like it."

"Tibia's been keeping things from you brother." Kael raised an eyebrow, "Nothing she told us aside, maybe, from having killed her father, is reason enough to not be willing to share your past."

"Exactly it. Killing her father, her mother on the move, he siblings dying suspiciously. If she's from the Oregon pack then I really don't believe it was a bear either. Her father was alpha, fine, but what could be so bad that she would still keep it a secrete after the rest of that." he shook his head. "I don't like it."

"If she's from the Oregon pack, that in itself is reason enough to not want to talk about your past." Kael shook his head. "Packs in Mexico and Canada know to be wary of them. No body, especially packs from this area would want her on their territory."

He made a face. "She appears stable but looks can be deceiving. I'm not exactly sure how her advice would benefit us but from where I'm sitting it's the best idea."

"And if she is, she said herself, they don't like to let go of members of their pack. Maybe she's being hunted. She didn't even stay here last night." Kael pointed out.

Camber sighed and nodded, almost hating how he was focused on Seth that he hadn't noticed. His head pounded and he honestly just wanted to sleep his stress away. "That would be worth keeping secrete."

Kael nodded slowly, "Complicated shit."

"I'll call Emanuel later today then." Camber said finally.

"Alright. Lemme know if you need me to do anything" Kael leaned his chin in his palm. "Watch the kid while you get some sleep maybe."

"There's a possibility." he smiled weakly. "I'm thinking about sending Bairn and maybe one other into the mountains to find Rook and the others. I think I'd like them to be closer to home for a while."

"Might be a good idea." Keal watched his brother, "I'll stick around then. Soon as Seth relaxes a little you go and sleep."

He sighed again, rubbing his eyes as lack of sleep continued to catch up with him. "Thank you, Kael."

Kael smiled sweetly, "No problem Cam."

"I've a day of calling alpha's to look forward to." he smiled a little. "But send Bairn out for me if I fall asleep before I do that."

"Aye aye." Kael gave a solute. A moment later the back door opened and Bellaca and Seth came in again. "Gotta get him cloths too but you can do that right Bell?"

"Its pretty out." Seth muttered, walking over to Camber's side, seeming relieved he hadn't moved.

"Sure, I can do that." Bellaca smiled. "Might find some stuff from you two upstairs if we look hard enough. That can tide him over until we go shopping."

"We'll go out again later." Camber said softly, petting him affectionately. It was a gesture at least he wanted the pup comfortable with.

"Oh c'mon, where's your sense of adventure. You wanna go exploring the junk room, Seth?" Kael looked to him.

"Will you come?" Seth looked up to Camber.

"He's probably gonna take a nap like the old man he is." Kael grinned.

"Oh." Seth looked back to Kael, nodding slightly "Okay."

Kael raised an eyebrow at his brother, smiling.

"I'm forty three minutes older then you and I'm old?" Camber made a face. "Fine, I will go take a nap."

Bellaca laughed loudly. "Don't you worry about these two sweetie. Kael will play with you while Camber sleeps."

"And be way funner" Kael nodded.

"That's not a word" Seth pointed out.

"It isn't?" Kael looked to his siblings, "Well…it should be."

Camber chuckled, standing up slowly. "Maybe you can teach him something, Seth."

Seth smiled lightly, watching Camber intently as he moved "Okay."

"Have fun." Camber smiled. "I'll be on the couch."

"Heading to work." Kael looked to his sister.

"Soon." she nodded. "But I'll head home for a while. I wouldn't want to get in the way of your fun." she gave her bother a grin.

"You just don't want to play." He poked out his lower lip, walking over to wrap his arms around her.

She laughed, hugging him tightly. "You just make sure to do that he asked you too."

"Cross my heart and hope to die." he kissed her cheek, pulling away after a few moments, "C'mon pup, let's go play explorer."

Seth smiled lightly, waving at Bellaca before following Kael closely.

* * *

Thanks for reading ^_^

**Chibi Cherry Blossoms**- thanks for reading


	19. Kiss

And it starts…wooo ^_^  
Enjoy.

* * *

Tibia lay curled up on the hood of her car. She was in her wolf form but it wouldn't matter much, no one came around the area much and anyone who did was either speeding through in a car too fast to notice more than a large dog or was a wolf themselves. Her shift at the Tavern wasn't for another two hours so sleep was her main priority at the moment and with the sun that morning beating down on her dark coat, the hood was almost as blissful as the bed she'd had days prior.

The bed she'd forgone when a child with a too familiar past appeared in the woods. There were many reasons she couldn't be there. Both emotional and instinctual, it was just something she didn't want to do. She was out cold when the sound of nearing footsteps roused her but at the overly familiar scent she didn't become alert. She let sleep linger and her conscience remain heavy in hopes of getting drawn back into her slumber. Camber was no threat and as he likely only wanted to argue, she'd much rather stay asleep.

"Hey you." Camber said finally, standing next to her car, eyes trailing over her as if checking her for injuries. When she didn't respond he reached out to touch her ear lightly.

She rolled slightly on her side, a gesture that wasn't usually so natural for her but it came easily, showing him easily how relaxed she was even with him present.

"I thought we had a deal?" he said, stroking her fur lightly when she didn't immediately shun the touch. He had wanted to find her sooner but this was the first chance he'd gotten. Seth was very slowly getting accustomed to being alone with Kael and Bellaca but this was the first time he was sure he could leave without the pup panicking.

She let out a heavy sigh and opened her eyes lazily to stare at him. She wanted him to stop talking but the petting was nice, relaxing even.

He smiled a little, stroking his fingers against her fur and ear. He really had to wonder when the last time she received such affection was. He had always been taught it was something they needed. "Ignoring me?"

She blinked slowly for a moment before stretching out her legs. Then, using the momentum, she used her leg to push his hand off her head, pinning it lightly to the hood of the car until she could run her tongue across his wrist. Showing just what she was paying attention to.

Camber laughed softly, purring loud enough for her to hear. "You're cute when you're tired."

She snorted, rolling back onto her belly before standing and hopping down off the hood. She walked around to where a dress was tucked under the car and started to shift back. When she finished she sat back on her heals, her back to him as she grabbed the dress, shaking it out.

"What do you need sweetheart?" she asked drowsily.

He sighed a little. "I want to know what's wrong with you, Tibia." he said, facing her. "You haven't come back."

"I know. I'm just dealing with some things." she said softly.

"Talk to me." he said, taking a step towards her. It was almost hard to remember that she wasn't really his concern. "What has you so uneasy? The pup?"

She shook her head, "Just…familiar is all. Too familiar. I'll sleep better here." she told him honestly.

He crouched down beside her. "Why are you afraid?" he asked, touching her hair again. He was convinced now she needed the affection she turned away from when becoming a lone.

She held the dress to her front, turning her head to look at him, "I'm bothered. Not afraid." It was almost surprising how honest she was being, the words not being what he'd expected. He wouldn't know she was simply doing better at working around lying than she had been previously.

"By the Oregon pack?" he asked, assuming that was the cause. "I'm not worried at the moment about them."

"By all of it. You, your sister, your brother or I could rip to shreds anyone they send. That's not what you should be worried about. Not the few they send anyway. I'm bothered by memories. I've had too much experience with that." Tibia shook her head. "Taken care of too many children like him. Memories I don't like to remember too often."

"I thought so." he said softly. "C'mon, Tibia, I'm worried about you too. I can only work on one problem at a time, and I've done all I can do right now about Oregon wolves, so fuck them. Let's focus on you a little."

Tibia raised an eyebrow, "You'll get a headache if you start doing crazy shit like worrying about me."

"Being an alpha means I often do have a head ache." he shrugged, sitting down. "I like you enough to bare the pain."

"When did that start happening?" she asked, a smile tugging at her lips. It was a little silly to think about now but it pleased her.

"Dunno." he chuckled a little, looking at her still. "Talk to me, Tibia."

"I just explained," she pointed out.

"There's more to it that you have buried away." He said. "Let's hear it. Right here, right now. Let it out and stop hiding it where it could just hurt you."

"You're making my life so difficult you know." she sighed, watching him for a moment before shaking her head.

"Tell me something." he said, leaning back against her car. "Are you not coming back because they'll come for Seth, or because they'll come for you?"

She smiled, "I don't want to have to leave yet."

"I don't want you to either." he said, getting his question answered, even if it was evasive and not exactly what he was looking for.

She leaned in until her lips pressed to his, her hand on his shoulder to balance herself. Camber reached out instantaneously, cupping her face. He hadn't expected the kiss but he wasn't going to shy away from it either. The inner wolf in him growled approvingly.

Tibia had surprised herself and that was clear when she faltered, seconds later as her thinking cleared. She pulled back slightly chuckling, "That...was uncalled for. I'm sorry."

"Hm." he smiled faintly. "I don't know how I feel about you apologizing after kissing me. Not exactly what I had in mind."

She stared at him for a moment, tilting her head, "I shouldn't have..."

"Shouldn't have apologized." he continued for her. "There's nothing I can do to get you to come back, is there?"

She blinked at him, getting even more confused for a second, "...Stay on topic please...we're off that topic."

His smiled grew a little. "Which topic are we on?"

She shook her head, pulling away entirely to stand and finally pull the neglected dress over her head.

Camber watched her closely, still leaning back against her car. "What am I supposed to do if they do find you before I can get to you here?"

Tibia raised an eyebrow at him, "I can rip them apart. And if I struggle, I have a silver knife and guns with silver bullets. I don't deem myself strong enough to take on too many on strength alone but if they won't fight fair neither will I. I just don't want an army on your tail over me Camber, I'm not worth it."

"I never said you couldn't handle it. You're aggression may not have ever been directed at me but I know you are strong still. I can smell that much. This doesn't have anything to do with the fact that I will worry about you anyway." Camber said, looking up at her.

She set her hand on her hip, "Why?"

He tilted his head. "Are we not friends?"

"Yeah Camber, but that's no reason to stick your neck out for me. For your pack mates and siblings maybe. Not your friend." she shook her head, "And if I'm in your house, along with that kid, it will be a declaration of war on your part."

"It's a declaration anyway just for having Seth." he shrugged. "You said so yourself. If I'm doing it anyway, why shouldn't I be concern about you?"

"No, I said they'd start a war over it. If you have two of their pack in your home that you're unwilling to return." she said, pointing a finger at herself. "And one of them happens to have been on the run for over ten years and killed over fifty pack mates, that's a declaration of war on your part Camber. Don't be stupid."

"That's an interesting fact, isn't it?" He said with the new information. "I'll still stand by what I said."

"You're being a moron." she huffed, walking away from him to open the back seat of the car and sit inside, sorting through one of the bags for a mirror.

"Oregon is a lost cause. It's mostly crazed pups who don't know what they're doing and think they're invincible. You don't much fit that profile. You don't belong there." he said.

"That's why I've killed every fucker who thought they could drag me back." she snorted in a canine like manner.

"Then why are you so worth it to them?" he raised an eye.

"Because I was strong. I'm proof they're far from invincible and my father's second has a sadistic obsession." She grinned into the mirror lightly as she ran her hand though her hair, "Love to catch that sick fuck off the territory. I really would. His scent's all over that kid. He didn't hurt him out of anger for sure but he did something to him."

"Noted." Camber sighed. "Without an appropriate alpha they aren't recognized as a legitimate pack. They set foot here and I won't hesitate to disband them."

She smiled weakly, "They could care less about the title of alpha. Take one down another steps up. But everyone who can lead knows to respect the treaties, that's why I advised aligning yourself with the united packs that made the treaties."

"California, Arizona, New Mexico, Texas, Utah, Montana." he listed slowly. "All states who've a hatred for the Oregon pack and all alpha's I'm on friendly terms with. I've already spoken to most of them."

Tibia grinned, "I'm impressed."

"Some are a little more eager then others but most of them have agreed that play time with Oregon is over." Camber looked up at her. "That and my mountains would become problematic for many if the Oregon pack were to get their hands on my territory."

"Possibly." Tibia mused watching him intently, "You're something you know?"

"Hard headed being one of those things." he nodded. "Start a war for a traumatized pup? Absolutely. No way in hell I'm giving my territory up to some pup that's been a wolf no less then a year."

"I understand," she mused, sliding out of the car before walking closer to sit next to him. "I respect it a lot. You're a far cry from what I grew up with and even most normal wolves have a hint of that nature to them. Your complete lack of it makes you easier to relax with. You're making my life impossible."

"I'm not sure that's it. Most who are turned take the opportunity to live a new life and they take it to an extreme. I was born what I am and fully except it. I'm just as human as I am wolf. I'm not ruled by the ability to attack first and ask questions later." he smiled softly. "Let me help you."

"Mm...no" she turned her head to offer him a smile, "Even with your backing, I won't take that chance. I've grown to care very much for your siblings and you. That's more important to me."

You can threaten me if you like but I'll leave this time."

"Threatening you would never work." he smiled faintly, getting up slowly. "I have wolves coming home, and alpha's seriously contemplating giving me a visit. You know where I live."

She stood with him in one fluid motion, gathering his face between her hand to kiss him again, more fully this time.

He leaned down, hand going to her waist as he pulled her into a deeper kiss. He could saty calm but the wolf in him didn't like being teased.

She smiled softly as her lips moved against his, her fingers stroking gingerly down his jaw. This time she didn't pull away for a few long moments, as she savored the experience. When she did she leaned her forehead against his, "Are you saying you won't come back?"

"Oh, I'll definitely come back." he grinned a little. "But trying to drag you back will only chase you away I think." he reached up to stroke the back of his fingers against her cheek.

"I won't go farther than here." she promised despite herself. She was infatuated no matter how bad she foresaw it turning out, "I'll just be acting stubborn."

He tilted her head back, kissing her again. "That's what we do best." he muttered.

Tibia bit back a groan and had to wonder if two months was simply too long to go without attention because suddenly she wanted his. She had to wonder though, how sudden it was. She leaned up to nibble at his lower lip before asking, "Do you have to go?"

Suppressing a growl he kissed her harder, his tongue slipping quickly between her lips. "I probably should."

She smiled weakly, running her fingers through his hair, "Alright. Will you be very busy?"

He brushed his lips against her cheek affectionately. "Little. My wolves are coming back and I haven't seen them in a while. They will want to see me. The alpha's coming will want to see me, and Seth has taken to clinging to my side."

"So my coming back after work wouldn't really matter." She nodded, sliding her hand down to his cheek once more before stroking it lightly. "I'll wait."

"So will i." he muttered, kissing her one last time.

She purred quietly for him as her tongue caressed his lip. When they drew away finally she stepped back slowly to give him space, taking the opportunity to lean on the car.

He sighed softly. "You're really gonna have me worrying, you know."

"I'll take care of myself." She smiled at him.

"That has nothing to do with it." he chuckled softly, turning to leave. "Trust I'll be back if I don't see you soon."

"I'll be waiting impatiently." She said promisingly.  


* * *

Thanks for reading ^_^

**MasqueradeBall**- You're welcome ^_^ thanks for taking the time to review.

**Silverbolts-** puppy's getting better now

**Stephy109panda-** ^_^ thanks for the review. Only a few more chapters to go.

**Peacesaveslol, **and** xMusicGurlx**- thanks for reading!


	20. Three alphas

Now we're getting somewhere, so many dominate wolves in one room, good thing they're buddies.  
Enjoy.

* * *

Camber had left his front door open, an open invitation for his guests that would be arriving at any moment. They called from the airport saying they were on their way and that gave him time to spread the word throughout the grounds for his wolves to take it easy with other alpha's on the premises.

"They're not gonna bother you, okay?" Camber said, having taken to holding Seth's hand at times when the pup was starting to feel like a nuisance following him around. "They might have questions for you but they won't pressure you."

"Okay." Seth pressed close to his side, still looking as though he wanted nothing more than a hiding place.

"They're coming to help me. It'll help keep you here." He said, stroking his fingers through the boys hair. He looked up the moment he felt them close to the house. "It'll be fine."

"Kael will come, right?" Seth looked up at him.

"Yes, Kael is coming." Camber smiled down at him. "This is a good chance you practice using your nose again. See if you can smell Kael coming before you hear or see him."

"Okay" Seth nodded fairly eagerly.

"Something's different. Did you paint?" A voice called from the hall, followed by a few chuckled, "It looks odd."

"It's clean," Camber called back before laughing. "Changed the aura of my freaking house."

"No wonder." A second voice mused; already he could hear the footsteps of them approaching and Camber tried to treat it as if it was anyone else so not to intimidate Seth further.

"So it is." the man with shaggy, light brown hair said, looking around as he came into view. "Makes more sense than painting I guess."

"Thanks and I'm lazy." Camber chuckled. "Got enough crap to do without thinking about painting."

"So you found the time to clean?" the second man asked. He was tanned, blond and was eerily taller then Camber or the other man.

Camber chuckled. "I love that you think I did it."

"Heeey, the floor changed color." the first man said with an amused grin, "I thought the tile was just beige. Got a house keeper?"

"A temporary one." Camber shrugged, resting his hand on the top of Seth's head. The boy pressed closer to Camber, catching the attention of both Alpha's.

"We put our entourages up in a hotel, figured it would be better not to bring a crowd," the first man explained, trying not to stare at the boy so he raised his gaze to Camber's.

"Appreciate it." Camber said, slumping back on the couch, pulling Seth with him as he did. "I'm not expecting any trouble today anyway."

The second man took the silent invitation to sit. It didn't exactly help him look less intimidating but it was a start.

The first simply leaned on the back of one of the chairs, "So...not to be blunt but how bout we jump right into it?"

"Suits me fine." Camber shrugged.

"Impatient, Oliver?" The second said, watching Seth for a moment while the pups eyes weren't on him.

"Why do you have to go and be mean." the man, Oliver sighed, "Oli. Is it so hard to remember?"

The second man help up his thumb and pointer finger with a grin.

Camber chuckled softly. "Emanuel, please don't start something in my house. It's finally clean and I don't want it to get messed up so quickly."

"Eh, anyway. Yes, seeing the kid…chit chat dropped off the cliff located to the right side of my priority list. Doesn't exist. I think we should exterminate them." Oliver shrugged.

"Does seem appropriate doesn't it." Emanuel commented. "They've been a pain for two long and if they're turning children, well, that's an expansion in numbers I can't condone."

Camber nodded once. "There is the factor of the lone I mentioned to you. That's a lone on the run from the Oregon pack for ten years." He'd tried to keep most of Tibia's private business just that, but he couldn't keep everything hidden if he expected the other alpha's to trust him.

"I hear they turn anyone that breathes for the fun of it, its disgusting. I say if they want a war, we give it to them and every pack in my state I've spoken to has agreed. Its not enough to hope these pups are as respectful of the treaty as their predecessors and considering their predecessors bent the rules at every turn, something's gotta be done. Even if some consider a kid and this lone you mentioned not good enough reason to justify an attack, that is." Oliver explained.

"I do love a good loophole." Emanuel nodded slowly. "I'd actually like to take a look at this lone if she's hanging around but it won't change the point. Their recklessness and savage behavior is going to expose us."

"Careful with loopholes, that's what they use to hang people." Oliver mused randomly.

"They're either poor trackers or smarter then I gave them credit." Camber said, petting Seth when he grew tense. "I had expected to hear from them before now."

"I'd go with the later only because they've given us such hell at times. Its odd for a pack with no one leader." Oliver mused.

"Seems oddly smart." Camber sighed. "Either way, I don't plan to give them to much time to figure things out.

"He's here," Seth said quietly, earning a curious look from Camber who'd forgotten the instructions he'd given the boy. Seconds later Kael's voice rang through the house.

"It stinks like sea water, Oli must be here."

"Watch yourself kid." Oliver grinned back as Kael came through the doorway.

Camber smiled at Seth, rubbing his head to let him know he did good.

"Can't the two of you set a good example for the pup?" Emanuel taunted. "I'm sure Bellaca would walk in here and strike fear into both of you if she were to learn such a thing."

"Hell, keep her away from me." Oliver laughed, "Mean woman."

"Don't badmouth my sister just cause you pissed her off." Kael chuckled, walking over to sit. "What I miss?"

"Contemplating the idea of eliminating the Oregon pack completely." Camber said, knowing neither alpha cared what information as passed to Kael since they had know him for as long as they had known Camber.

"Contemplating? I thought it was decided." Emanuel pointed out. "They can't continue as they are."

"We're three packs." Kael chuckled.

"Plus three quarters of Cali." Oliver offered, "But understood. We should converse with others. We're in agreement though correct?"

"I think its smart." Kael shrugged.

"I don't revel in the idea but it's for the best." Camber nodded, war always came with more cons then pros. He'd wanted to avoid it but not by trading a little boy away.

"If they try to expand again then we're in trouble. Nevada never recovered from their last exploits." Emanuel said, leaning back in his chair slightly, eyes again moving to Seth for a moment.

"Recovered? I thought they were supposed to still be there." Kael raised an eyebrow.

"No. Not originally they weren't." Oliver shook his head, "But they'd murdered the packs that belonged in the territories to the north so there was no way to kick them out and ensure they wouldn't spread back."

"That's not happening again." Camber said, aware of Seth listening to every word even if he didn't understand. "I've talked to a few others. Jake, Reggie, a few others." He made a gesture. "I don't think it would be very hard to convince other packs that this is a problem that needs to be taken care of."

"Good luck getting Jake out of Texas." Emanuel muttered. "Lazy—" he trailed off, remembering the child in the room before letting out a string of profanities.

"You're in good standing with Utah, with both your and their influences, he'll cave." Oliver offered Camber.

"Worth a shot." Kael nodded, watching as Seth's eyes went intently from person to person, whoever happened to be speaking.

"Probably a good one I suppose." Camber agreed, looking up at Emanuel. "Gonna be able to handle being around him?"

"Let's hope I don't have to be for long." Emanuel shrugged.

"We'll bring in Bell to play peace maker." Kael smiled lightly.

"And I'll hide in the closet." Oliver laughed.

Camber chuckled. "You're like a pup, Oli. She snapped at you once."

"And I'll be damned if I didn't almost piss my pants." he grinned broadly, swiping his hair back out of his face.

"Not something to admit beyond this room I think." Kael laughed.

Seth chuckled quietly but quickly pressed his face to Camber's side when everyone glanced at him.

Camber smiled, stroking his hair. "At least we know Bell is Oli's weakness."

"Or the thing of his nightmares." Emanuel laughed softly, enjoying the opportunity to poke fun at the other wolf.

"Why are we friends?" Oliver raised an eyebrow.

"Because it makes life easier." Kael chuckled.

Camber chuckled. "Don't take it so personally."

"Hey, hey, not to change the subject, but does she still work at that tavern? Have to pay her a visit some time." Emanuel grinned.

"Yep. Every day," Kael nodded, "Can come with me and Seth. We were going to go visit, right buddy?" Seth smiled shyly and nodded.

"What do you say, Oli?" Emanuel grinned. "Or are you gonna run and hide."

"It's not hiding. If she were to come here and I left it would be hiding. I'm just not going to go." Oliver pointed out coyly.

"Wuss." Emanuel taunted.

"Now, now. Bell doesn't allow rough housing in her tavern." Camber said. It was true enough but it was also a small reminder to the other alpha's.

"Even more reason no to go." Oliver stuck his tongue at Emanuel childishly.

"Then miss out." Camber shrugged. "Tibia's working today too I think."

"Tibia. Tibia's your lone?" Oliver raised an eyebrow, having never been told her name. He frowned suddenly, good mood disappearing.

"You know her?" Kael asked, watching him closely.

"Pain in my ass, I spoke to her one time and she disappeared, I don't think that qualifies as knowing. Was on my territory for three months before I knew about it, do you know how irritating that is?" Oliver bit back a growl.

Camber raised an eye. "I suppose I'm lucky she came across Bellaca. I trust you won't cause any problems for me."

"Three months?" Emanuel frowned. "How the hell did she say off your radar's?"

"Practice." Camber answered for him.

"Yeah I'll go." Oliver muttered, not so pleasant. "She'll help you out with Jake though. The man's in love with her apparently."

Kael looked his brother over, "We'll see how that goes."

"That's somewhat amusing." Camber muttered. "Either way, I want things peaceful until necessary. Though I'll give the two of you a bit of far warning. She is good friends with Bell, so your best behavior is required."

"Sounds like a nasty force you mess with." Emanuel muttered with a hint of a smile.

"She's trouble." Oliver stared at Camber in the eyes, "She hasn't caused any directly but there's something about her that screams trouble. And that's all I'm gonna say about it."

"Being hunted by the Oregon pack for ten years, I would imagine so." Camber shrugged.

He shook his head but didn't say anything otherwise.

"Mind the pup, Oli." Camber smiled softly. "Double check that cliff of yours next you your priority list."

"Today then." Emanuel muttered, doing his best to ignore the tension in the room.

"If you'd like." Camber agreed.

"I'd think that scolding would have been better when I was cursing." Oliver smiled lightly, glancing back at the boy.

"Come on children!" Kael sighed, standing, "Let's go."

* * *

Thanks for reading.

**WarriorcatShadowscar**-a fair few a fair few!…I think… XD Thanks for reading and reviewing! I know, Camber and Tibia have sure taken their sweet time. Just need to see what unfolds next. A sequel? Hm, I'll consider it. ^_^

**Silverbolts**- took forever, right. Thanks for reading.


	21. Calming lunch

An update! An Update! Neat.

* * *

"Thank God it's not busy today." Tibia muttered, leaning on the wall near the coffee pots with Bellaca as she surveyed the occupied tables.

Having been woken up an hour earlier than she'd planned, she was tired and having not slept her best the past few days she found herself lagging. It was a fortunate break they got today from their usual rush.

"You know James won't mind if you wanted to take a little bit of a longer break to take a nap." Bellaca smiled.

"Nah, won't do me any good. Just need more coffee. My car's pretty much set so I can nap when I get off," Tibia shrugged.

"You're leaving soon?" Bellaca asked softly.

"I don't want to." Tibia said what she'd told Camber, "I really honestly don't. But if I need to I can. I'm ready."

Bellaca smiled softly. "You know you could stay here after this mess is cleared up. I don't think it will take long to put things back in their right order."

"I don't know." Tibia sighed, "I just know its getting harder to leave every day."

"Why?" her smile grew.

"Its nice." Tibia shrugged, giving nothing away in her short answer. "It doesn't have that foreboding air that most places do."

"Some aspects more then others then?" Bellaca asked.

"You and your siblings are so different from anything I've ever experienced. Perhaps aside from my own siblings. You're strong but there's no sense of malice I guess is a good way to describe it. I didn't know it existed." Tibia smiled lightly, almost refusing to answer the question Bellaca avoided asking.

"You fit in here, Tibia." she said softly. "It's not a bad thing."

"I don't know yet." Tibia shrugged again, "It's always been dangerous to get close, I have a hard time accepting that this is different.

"Is that the only thing you're having a hard time accepting?" Bellaca smiled.

"Maybe." Tibia said, still evading the topic she knew Bellaca was leading her to impatiently.

"Tibia." Bellaca smiled softly, crossing her arms over her chest. "C'mon, you walked in with a smile today. A huge, happy smile."

"Did I?" Tibia couldn't help smiling to herself.

"Like you had a secrete." Bellaca laughed, poking her finger accusingly at the other wolf. "Tell me."

"I don't think I have a secret." Tibia said coyly.

"You're going to make me tiptoe around this, aren't you?" Bellaca chuckled softly. "What happened this morning?"

"Your brother visited me." Tibia finally admitted, smiling.

"Uh huh." she smiled teasingly, suddenly feeling much younger then she was. The urge to gossip was great. "Which one?"

"I'm not sure Kael's up that early without food as a motivator." Tibia mused.

Bellaca's smile grew. "So Camber visited you this morning and?"

"Nothing so much. He expressed his concerns over my well being and I explained my reservations to go back and he understands though he's still going to try to convince me." Tibia explained, playfully avoiding the details Bellaca wanted.

Bellaca pouted, posture slouching. "I'm starting to think it'll be easier to get it out of him."

"I kissed him." Tibia chuckled, "Twice and then he returned it a few times. And then he had to leave."

"You almost sound a little disappointed." Bellaca pointed out.

"I was. He's supposed to come back when he isn't busy but it may be days" Tibia smiled lightly, amused she was sharing such things with the man's sister.

Bellaca clapped once, a large smile on her face. "That's good to hear. Kael's bringing Seth for lunch. Maybe they'll drag him along."

"Maybe." Tibia nodded, "Be a nice surprise."

"It's nice, you know." Bellaca said, looking at her. "You're happier here then you were at first."

"I am" Tibia nodded, pushing herself off the wall to go and check her tables, "It might just kill me, but I am."

"Don't say that." Bellaca chided.

Tibia chuckled, grabbing a pot of coffee as she walked away It was over an hour later when Camber came in with Kael and Seth.

"Sit with Luca." Bellaca called, looking up a second later when two others came in behind them.

"Play nice." Camber teased as he glanced behind him at the accompanying alphas.

"Yeah." Oliver said, sliding his glasses off his face and letting his eyes find the corners of the tavern.

"We'll need more chairs." Kael called back with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah." Bellaca chuckled. "I'll get to it. Hello Emanuel. Hello Oli." she smiled sweetlyat them both.

"Hey Bellaca." Emanuel smiled, taking the hint from her tone and grabbing his own chair from an empty table as he moved towards their table. "I got mine."

"Hey Bella." Oli gave her a nod.

"I've got it Bell." Tibia chuckled, walking out from the back with two extra chairs, having heard the entire conversation.

"Such a sweetie." Kael grinned.

"Who's put you in a mood, Oli." Bellaca said, eyeing him as she slid up closer to him to kiss his cheek in a small greeting.

"Guess they were to lazy to get chairs themselves." Camber chuckled, sitting next to Seth.

"Hello Camber." Luca said, offering a smile, "Kael. Seth."

"Its nothing" Oliver shrugged, doing his best not to stare at Tibia as she set the chairs down. Her noes twitched as she recognized a scent and lifted her gaze to Oliver.

A small smirk caressed her lips, "Alpha."

"Oliver." He corrected, staring at her coldly.

"If you say so." She shrugged, "Anyone other than Kael know what they want?"

"She's so good." Kael grinned lightly.

"Not in the least." Emanuel said, slouching back in his chair and looking up at her as Bellaca guided Oliver to his chair on the other side of Luca. "You're sure popular aren't you."

"No idea why but it's startin to look that way," Tibia smiled.

"Because she can get anyone she wants to like her" Luca smiled lightly.

"Won you over Luca?" Kael looked to him with a grin. "Damn, you're usually a hard one to please."

"Something like that." Luca chuckled.

"We're all going to behave like the good little children, we are." Bellaca said, reaching down to pet Seth who looked up back up at her shyly. "Or all of you except Seth will starve in your time here since I certainly won't feed you."

"Ouch." Emanuel raised an eye. "I hear your warning but I feel as if they threat was edited somewhat."

"Somewhat." Bellaca agreed.

"Lets not start." Camber chuckled.

"I was behaving plenty." Kael raised his hand.

"How about we let them have some time to stew over the menus. You sure you don't know what you want Camber or are you just not hungry?" Tibia asked, ignoring the glower she was periodically receiving from Oliver.

"Eh." Camber shrugged gave a shrug. "Not much on the menu that isn't good so just bring me what ever Kael's getting and Seth just wanted a burger, and the nuggets, and the rest of the kids menu." He looked to Seth for confirmation and he nodded shyly again. Still getting used to his wolf appetite.

"We'll swing some dessert your way too." Bellaca mused.

"Alright, I'll go put in those orders and Bella can get you drinks?" Tibia offered, more to Bellaca who nodded in agreement, before walking off toward the kitchen.

"Do you have that berry pie?" Kael asked hopefully.

"Yes." Bellaca chuckled. "I'll save you some."

"I feel as though i'm at some unfair disadvantage." Emanuel commented, looking through the menu.

Camber chuckled, waiting for Bellaca to take the drink orders from everyone "Ordering isn't the end of the world."

"Says you." Emanuel chuckled.

"There's just too many choices." Oliver agreed, "I think I'll get a few things..."

"That's what I do." Kael grinned, "All my favorites."

"We're going to need another table." Luca mused with a smile.

"Wouldn't be the first time we've pushed two or three together." Camber nodded. "Or occupy the entire place."

"Might be worth the whining I'll hear when I get back to the hotel and my pack realizes I ate without them." Emanuel chuckled.

"Take out." Oliver said pointedly, "We're going to kill the poor cook though."

"Nah, you're just going to be waiting forever. He won't rush for nothing." Luca chuckled, having known James for years "Cept Bell's personal meals and Tibia's it seems. He thinks she's too thin too."

"She is, and James loves Bell but when you order as much as we do, a wait is to be expected." Camber smiled faintly.

"Suits me fine. I remember eating here last time. Food's fantastic." Emanuel grinned.

"Awe, a compliment." Bellaca smiled, coming back with a tray of drinks.

"Thanks" Oliver accepted his soda.

"I wish I could hire him as my own personal chef." Kael muttered, "I'd be in heaven. If he was a she, that'd be even better."

"Thoughts that's why you had a thing for his daughter." Bellaca taunted, making Camber laugh instantly.

Kael grinned, "Shut up Bell, now that both of you are having so much fun, I may as well have some of my own."

"Careful what you start pup." Bellaca smiled, leaning down to kiss Kael's head. "Especially when I control your food."

"How someone so sweet can be so frightening." Emanuel shook his head, laughing softly as he ducked away from Bellaca swatting at him.

"I told you." Oliver chuckled.

"I love you too." Kael smiled at his sister.

Bellaca turned back to Oliver and raised an eye. "Are you still sore over me snapping at you last time?"

"It isn't easy to get over traumatic experiences." Oliver smiled as he sipped his drink. "So I will have to say, yes."

"Suck it up." she smiled sweetly, kissing Luca's head as she walked passed him to check on her other tables.

"I think she likes you Oli." Emanuel chuckled jokingly.

"Oh definitely." He grinned.

"She doesn't hate you at least" Luca pointed out. "There's a right many who are praying to get off the list of people she hates."

"Always a plus. At least you'd know for sure if she didn't like you. She's not a fan of Daemon or Jake. Can catch her in a right mood about it sometimes." Camber commented.

"Oh yeah, think I've heard of that too." Oliver mused.

"They're afraid of her too." Emanuel chuckled. "But they're uneasy around Josie too."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but your darling mate can be just as frightening as my sister." Camber said, grinning slightly.

"Women are just a terrifying species." Oliver pointed out as he played with his straw.

"Isn't that a lovely sentiment. Round one's up." Tibia chuckled, carrying over a large tray as she neared the table. She leaned over between Emanuel and Oliver to set on of Seth's plate in front of him first, "The rest should be coming up soon."

"Thank you." Seth muttered softly, looking up at her.

"You're very welcome sweetheart, enjoy." Tibia smiled warmly, sliding Camber's drink over to set two plates in front of him then doing the same for Kael. "Assuming you've made up your minds?"

"I sure as hell have." Emanuel said, going through his order for her and contemplating stealing food from one of the others.

"Already eaten Luca?" Camber asked.

"Course." the man chuckled as Oliver gave his own order. "Your dearest sister wouldn't have it any other way."

"They argue daily and he always looses." Tibia smirked.

"She doesn't give him much of a choice." Camber smiled, pulling his plate away from Emanuel's reach. "I've seen that myself. I think they just like to argue."

"Reminds me of someone." Tibia mused before walking off, smiling to herself. Luca bit back a knowing grin and simply watched his alpha with his usual calm smile.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

**WolfiesLittleMoon **and** Jennasis**- thanks for reading!


	22. One night

Woo fluff, and the nearing inevitable end.

* * *

It was well after midnight when Camber walked back out to Tibia's car. Most normal people wouldn't like walking out in the dark but then again; he was one of those monsters people were afraid of. He had enough things to do; playing nice with his friends which was considerably hard since they were ever bit as dominant as he was, and looking after a pup that depending on him was enough.

"You know, I'm thinking they'd find you faster out here then they would in my house." He commented as he moved closer to her car.

"I'm not worried over them finding me. I'm worried over them finding me in your house." she chuckled, turning her head to look at him from where she lay on the roof of her car. "Hi."

"Hey." he smiled, moving up along side her car. "What difference would it make in my house if you're already in my town?"

"Because your town makes you lenient and your house makes it personal." Tibia shrugged, "The stars are beautiful out here."

He looked up at the sky instantly. "I didn't see it as personal at first. Now I'm not so sure."

She slid down slowly to sit on the trunk. She extended her hand to him for him to come around, "You're not sure?"

Camber nodded, moving around towards her. "I wanted to look after you since you were on my land. I'm fully aware you don't need looking after but I am the alpha here. I can't deny those instincts to protect. Actually knowing you as I do now." he paused. "It somehow slipped into something personal."

She smiled lightly, "That's nice."

He reached out to touch her hair as he had before. "And I also think I know you well enough to know that personal isn't enough for you."

"Mm, not really, no" she brushed her fingers against his forearms, "How are things..?"

He sighed softly. "The alpha's have agreed with me on most points. Two alphas seeing Seth in person was enough to coax positive reactions out of the others close by. It's the last straw in a long withstanding of offenses the Oregon pack as committed."

Tibia nodded slightly, "Poor fools think they're invincible. "

He frowned a little and nodded. "They're rallying for the complete elimination of the Oregon pack."

Tibia's gaze widened slightly before narrowing, "You're not going to kill everyone."

"There may not be much choice, but it's an out come I hadn't actually anticipated." He sighed. "Without an alpha to guide them they're wild animals and turning children is to wretched to allow to continue."

"They eat humans, turning children is nothing. That's not the point, only a percentage of the pack is like that. Some are as sane as you and me they're just scared. Women and children and less dominant men who have no choice. These men and women may even fight you if you pose a threat to their families. Family's about all they have." Tibia shook her head, "You can't kill them all, its not right."

"Then let us both hope it doesn't come to that." he murmured softly, showing her it had been on his mind quite a bit. "The next move is there's. It all depends what their next move is in regard to my territory."

She reached out to take his face between her hands, "Please. These people live in hell but they're good people. Don't put them to death for something they'd change if they could."

"I don't kill for sport." he said softly, "None of my wolves do. It's not up to me alone."

"The other packs..." she said pointedly, worry clear in her expression.

He looked tired and nodded. "The Oregon pack follows someone even if it's wrongfully unjustified. I'll see what i can do for them." he said softly. "At the very least perhaps I can separate the pack. Spread them out so the others won't see the weaker ones as a threat."

Tibia nodded, leaning back against the rear window. "I think of them...all the time. Wonder who's made it, who's been killed and why. Haunts me every day Camber."

"I can only imagine how much." he said softly.

"I couldn't handle it if they died because of me. Because I was here to warn you." Tibia shook her head.

He nodded slowly. "I'll try to fix all this Tibia. I don't want that kind of blood on my hands either."

"Thank you," She closed her eyes for a long moment and sighed. She trusted he really would do his best.

"Many little things to fix." He nodded slowly, more towards his own thoughts then to anything they had been talking about. "I think I can do it."

She opened her eyes again to gaze at him softly, reaching to stroke his cheek gently, "You're ..amazing."

"I'm haunted by enough things. I don't need to add to it. It's almost pathetic." he smiled a little.

"No, I of all people understand that." she muttered.

"What haunts you the most." he asked softly, looking at her.

"Leaving the child I was catering to the day my siblings died. Its why I didn't go out for the hunt. My mother brought him home and I helped her and after all that I don't know now if _he's _even alive now. But I guess that could be rivaled with leaving many of my other pack mates...not being there to help my siblings...hard to say one really holds priority." She said, her voice growing more quiet as she went on.

"I'm sorry." he said softly, stroking her hair lightly. "I shouldn't have asked, though i understand a little."

She simply nodded, smiling softly at him, "You were curious."

He smiled a little. "I know what it is to hold onto things."

"That too." she said, reaching up to take his hand, She brought it to her lap where she could hold it, lacing her fingers with his.

"It took me about three years to except that Blaze wasn't hunting me, or that he moved on if he was." he laughed softly.

Tibia smiled softly, "My hauntings are more metaphorical."

He nodded. "I know that, but even though all the memories that last one never goes away and I could do without it."

Tibia nodded again, feeling genuine sympathy for the man before her that she couldn't keep off her face. She slid forward slowly until her arms could wrap around him, pulling him into a hug and pressing her cheek to his shoulder.

"Where will you go when this is over?" he asked, arms slipping around her.

"Not sure yet." she said softly, honestly debating for once if she'd actually leave.

"Would you tell me when you decide?" he asked. The primal wolf side of him wanted to hold on and not let go, but that would chase her away faster.

"What would you do if I did?" she smiled lightly.

He was silent for a moment. "At least i would know instead of wondering."

"Mhm." she sighed, closing her eyes, "Sure, I'd tell you."

He smiled faintly, stroking his fingers through her hair on an impulse. "At least then I'll know." he repeated.

"Still considering it." she said quietly, "If I should go or if it might be worth staying here after all. Been thinking about it."

"I'm biased on that decision." he smiled a little more.

She chuckled, "I suppose you cant wait to get rid of me."

Lowering his hand just slightly he stroked her cheek tenderly. "Wasn't foremost on my mind I have to say."

"You sound really sophisticated sometimes you know?" She said, lifting her head enough for him to see her smile.

"Hm?" he chuckled, pressing his lips to hers lightly. "Sometimes maybe."

She purred softly at the gesture, tracing her fingers down his spine, "Its cute."

"Glad you appreciate it. So few do anymore." he said softly, pulling at her bottom lip lightly with his teeth.

She pulled him closer, kissing him more fully as she'd longed to do. If anyone ever asked directly, she could never hope to evade admitting how incredibly smitten she was becoming.

Cupping her face he purred, slipping his tongue passed her lips to explore the new territory teasingly. The taste of her forced him to suppress a growl and he almost had her pulled onto his lap the way he wanted.

Tibia made the softest sound in her throat as their tongues danced playfully, her hand gripping his side encouraging his urges in her own subconscious way. She had never been with one of her specie, never craved their affections until him.

Camber growled softly, the sound turning her on more then she realized. His hands roamed across her sides and back slowly, memorizing the feel of her before deepening the kiss until she moaned.

The sounds he was drawing from her wouldn't have surprised her had they not, seemingly, taken so little effort. She didn't let him off too easy though, letting her hands slowly creep up his shirt and once she was in desperate need for breath, breaking the kiss so her lips could cover his neck and jaw. It was all so new to her, how the things he did on pure instinct were mesmerizing for her.

"Mm." he purred, leaning back against the truck to allow her to be on top of him for the moment. He trailed his nails lightly down the back of her thighs, squashing the urge to force her hips to drag against his.

She seemed to respond easily, her teeth catching his earlobe as she closed the meager gap between them. Her fingers trailed teasingly down his sides, his skin surprisingly soft beneath her touch. With a lustful growl against his ear she eased both their wanting for the moment as she rubbed against him.

He nearly hissed, arching up towards her and grabbing her hips to pull against him. "We're gonna fall off the car." he muttered, voice husky.

"Then why don't we move." she muttered, biting his neck a moment later as she repeated the movement. She groaned herself at the sensation, sitting back moments later to look him over. He was definitely a catch but that was something she could have cared less about. Only the need for his touch mattered right then.

He was sitting up instantly, pressing his lips back to hers a moment later as he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up so he could slide off the car. "Grass can be just as comfortable as a bed." he muttered against her lips.

"Oh, I know." She murmured, teasing her tongue along his lip for a moment before adding, "So can the back seat of a car but I'll let you pick."

"Not enough room in the car." he muttered vaguely, kissing her roughly again.

She chuckled against his lips but it quickly turned to a moan and she gripped his shoulders. She broke away after a few enjoyable moments to say breathlessly, "I'll show you, some other time. Now, down."

He grinned slowly. "I'm not trained yet, sweetie, but i think I'll show you exactly why it's too small." he let out a soft growl before laying her back in the grass and staying over her as he attacked her neck with kisses, nips and licks.

She gasped softly, dragging her claws along his back as she found her voice. "We'll work on that then wont we?" she purred after a few moments, rubbing her bare foot up the back of his calf.

"I wish you the best of luck." he purred, nipping at her neck as he pushed her dress up her hips and not stopping until her stomach was revealed to him. He leaned down slowly swirling his tongue over her navel until she arched towards him.

Tibia moaned loudly, gripping his hair as her body moved on her own accord. She had to hope everything turned out well because she needed time to return the favor when she got all of this dire need out of her system.

"You're teasing me." She whimpered quietly.

He purred loud, "And you love it." His fingers kneaded into her thighs roughly, rubbing soft circles into her flesh as he worked his way slowly up to her pelvic bone. "I can smell it." His kisses were mostly soft but every few moments he would nip at her stomach roughly, soothing the mark with his tongue afterwards.

"Mm...no sense in denying." She said, her voice rough with the strain of her growing lust, "But I'm not the only one guilty." She draped her leg around his back, her fingers tightening in his hair as she arched again at the feel of his teeth. His scent had been soaking over her since they kissed and it effected her just as much as his touch.

"Oh, i never said you were." Camber purred, leaning up to pull her dress over her head so he could give her breasts the same attention he'd been wanting to. The taste alone was enough to make him want to howl.

She seemed to forget how to breathe as his tongue slid over the sensitive skin. She tugged at the fabric of his shirt frustratedly but words were officially beyond her reach. Finally pushing him away long enough to get it over his head she still nearly ripped it when it got stuck on his arm. Dropping it to the side she slid her fingers down the curves and dips of his back, digging her claws in so suddenly he groaned himself when she felt his teeth.

He rolled over once, letting her sit on stop of him for a moment while he continued assaulting her breasts. Her legs slid down to straddle his waist and his hands roamed her slowly. When his lips found her neck again he rolled them over again. "We've all night sweetie." he purred, kissing her roughly again.

She groaned louder, panting under his assault. "I'm going to have to call in sick then."

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Please review ^_^


	23. Noon

I'm late…someone should have reminded me to update…

* * *

Tibia and Camber both lay in the grass with a colorful quilt covering them. The morning sun didn't bother either of them, rather gave them a perfect cocoon of warmth to snuggle in. Neither had felt so content in a long time, or slept so utterly well. But that sleep was disturbed when Camber's phone began to purr a less annoying ring than most phones had but at this moment it was still the most annoying sound in existence.

"Ah fuck." he groaned, assuming Seth was wondering about his whereabouts. He sat up slowly, reaching for his phone and laying back down again. "Yeah?" he answered.

"Camber Rauphen? Alpha of Glenwood Springs?" A smooth, male voice asked from the other end

Camber frowned instantly. "Uh oh, someone's giving out my number again. That's really rather annoying." He already knew who it was and how they got his number but he didn't have to make things easy and answer with a chipper 'yes'.

"I'll take that as conformation then." The other man chuckled but the sound was practically sarcastic. "I am Jacob Hanes and I need to request a...an urgent meeting with you. You can consider me a representative of the Oregon pack."

Camber scrunched up his face and refrained from saying something uncalled for. "Representative, mm? Is that what you're calling it now." he looked at his phone to see what time it was. "You will come at noon."

"Noon it is." the man agreed, ignoring the prior comment.

"You may bring two others with you at most." he said grudgingly as was the appropriate call for these situations. "If you feel it necessary."

"I'll need three at least." The man stated and the grin in his voice could be heard.

"I don't care, you get two." Camber said. "Choose wisely."

"If you say so." The man chuckled again, defiance obvious in his tone "See you at noon."

Camber hung up; already sure he'd be knocking someone out before ten after. He leaned down, brushing his lips against Tibia's.

She'd let herself drift mostly back to sleep shortly after he'd started talking, relaxed enough with his voice for it to not bother her. She couldn't fall totally asleep but she allowed herself into a state where it was nothing but a dull buzz. The attention to her lips was a tug at her consciousness and she groaned in resistance.

He purred softly, running his tongue across her bottom lip and continuing the kiss until she responded slowly.

Letting in, her lips moved against his, slowly waking in the most peaceful way she could ever remember waking. A purr was pulled from her and finally her hand lifted to touch his jaw, her eyes pealing open just a crack.

"Hey." he purred, kissing her chin.

"Mmm" she murmured drowsily, smiling softly "Hi.."

He trailed slow kisses down her jaw and hated that he had to get going. "It's morning." he muttered.

"So it is" she chuckled, lifting her hand go shield her eyes from the glaring sun as she tilted her head approvingly, "I wanted to sleep in..."

"I know." he said, kissing her again. "But I need to go and I didn't want you to wake up with me gone."

"Mmmm.." she sat up slowly, pushing him over onto his back so she could lay on top of him, "That was sweet of you."

He laughed softly, rubbing her back. "I was seriously."

"Mhmm." she purred, kissing him slowly.

He reached up to cup her face before returning the kiss slowly. "Mm."

She rubbed her fingers against his chest gently, over the fading claw marks, before slowly drawing back and sitting up. "Can I borrow your cell? Better yet, tell Bellaca to call in sick for me. Pay phone's farther than I feel like walking."

"I'll tell her her. I have to call Kael and tell him to keep Seth. I have a meeting with an Oregon prick." Camber muttered, stretching as he sat up.

"When?" she stared at him, tensing slightly.

"Noon." He held up his phone. "That was who just called me. I have time to get home and shower."

She watched him for a moment before climbing off of him entirely, rubbing her face, "Alright...Just be careful."

He kissed the side of her head. "It'll be fine. I'm gonna do my damnedest to keep my promises to you."

She nodded, "You're a better person than me I think.."

"I doubt it." he said, getting up and getting dressed quickly. "I'll call Bell for you."

"Thank you." she said softly, laying back again and pulling the blanket around her.

He looked at her fondly for a long moment. "I'll see you later."

She closed her eyes and nodded. She could only hope for the best.

Camber ran home, making calls on the way. The first to his sister as promised and the second to his brother. The last thing he wanted was the boy in his house when the Oregon wolves showed up. He'd be safer with Kael for the time being. The last two calls were to Oli and Emanuel, just to let them know Oregon was finally making a move and they'd be close at hand if needed.

Even running a little short on time he got to his house in record time and showered quickly. He didn't much care if he smelled like sex but Tibia's over whelming scent on him wouldn't be good to flaunt in front of them. He stopped in Blaze's room for a moment which hadn't been touched in years and sighed softly before deciding it was to late to change some things. By the time he came down stairs he could already feel them slipping closer to his house and he needed to be prepared for whatever little tricks they might have.

It wasn't long before they were knocking on the front door. When he opened it, to his surprise, he was greeted by an increasingly familiar pair of eyes. Eyes that in this case belonged to a boy that couldn't have been older than fourteen but they easily replicated Seth's. Behind the boy stood three more men, the order by which they stood telling him clearly who was the one who'd called him.

"I do believe I said two." Camber said, actually turning his back to them to show them exactly what he thought of them as he walked into his living room.

"And I clearly stated I required three." Jacob smiled, walking in with the others on his tail "After all the boy is barely just pack but since he too has business with you I wanted to grant him that."

"Am I supposed to care what you want?" Camber raised an eye, taking a seat. He could have kill one of the other two to show his dominance. Normally, he would have considered it, but the boy in his home made him pause.

"We can have him walk home, no skin off my nose, I just figured I'd give you the opportunity to reconsider," the man stated, clearly unfazed.

"Walk home to Nevada?" Camber stared. Eyes moving to the boy who looked more then uncomfortable. "More then just a good walk I take it."

"I cant exactly give him MY car and seeing as how the Packs around here like us to be on their territory only as much as necessary it would be unwise for my to tell him to wait off your territory." Jacob shrugged. "He was told this might happen, don't feel too badly for him."

"I think I feel badly for anyone who has to sit in your presence for more then ten minutes." Camber commented. He ignored Jacob easily enough, not feeling personally threatened. "What's your name pup?"

The boy looked startled at being suddenly addressed and Camber got the feeling any loud noise would make him wince. It was a shame he was stuck with the Oregon pack for the moment but if he pulled the right strings he might be able to get the kid relocated to be with his brother.

"Austin." He muttered, unable to maintain eye contact. Already he'd picked up that habit and it was sickening. The only time his wolves didn't look him in the eye was when he was in a foul mood and he hadn't hit that particular mood just yet.

Camber gestured for him to continue talking. He would have liked to be kinder to the boy but he couldn't bring himself to show any kind of weakness in front of the crazed wolves he suspected were in his house.

Austin swallowed slowly and looked back up at Camber, His eyes stopping at Cambers neck. "I just want to get my brother back." He said weakly. Camber felt for the boy. He'd lost a brother and his mother already, and his father had already lost his mind more then likely. One brother left was all he had.

"I wish I could help you, pup." Camber said, sighing softly. "And I'm sorry to say I can't."

"So you plan on keeping our pack mate here when he does not belong with you?" Jacob raised an eyebrow. A smug expression never leaving him even though he allowed his smile to fade.

Austin looked near tears as he looked back at Jacob. "You said he was here. He is, isn't he?"

"He is." Camber confirmed. "And yes, I am keeping him. Safe and away from the Oregon pack."

"You have no right at all to keep him from us. If I began collecting your newly turned, confused wolves you would be furious and rightfully so. He was turned by us, he belongs with us." Jacob challenged.

"You had no right to turn a child." Camber said, his voice just this side of a growl.

"I didn't, nor did my pack. They turned his father. Stupidly, they did not judge if they could keep up with the man first and they couldn't. He turned his children but since he became pack, they are pack." The man stated simply.

"Pack is a foundation built on many things. You've haven't the right to call yourself such a thing. Crazed wolves need to be put down, plan and simple." Camber said, watching the boy tremble.

"And who are you to play judge? To play god?" Jacob chuckled. "As much as you want pup you can't control the world. We are not your pack so the decision is not yours. The boy is ours no matter which way you look at it and keeping him here may as well be an attack."

"No. The boy came here of his own accord. Changing packs isn't unheard of and being so new you can't hold it against him of not knowing certain rules. Unlike your other wolves he didn't know to be too afraid to run away. He was terrified period. Staying here is what he wants and I'd be happy to offer his brother a place here as well." Camber said, looking at the pup instead of Jacob as he spoke.

"I could stay here with him?" Austin asked softly.

"The pup is a baby who knows only what he's told. He was newly turned and many grown wolves are terrified when newly turned, it was not a decision of a sane and rational being so your holding him here is a choice of yours, not his. If he'd experienced our pack and then came he could have made such a decision but that is not the case we're dealing with. Your logic is faulty." Jacob said smugly, disregarding the younger wolf's question. A severe look from one of the other wolves who sat next to Jacob quickly silenced Austin's hopes and his speech.

"Ah, you hadn't the time to frighten and or brainwash him thus ensuring he would be to scared to ever think he could leave." Camber chuckled. "You are not the alpha, so I don't really give a shit what you think or say, but you're fairly dominant and you are the rep so I suppose that stands for something. You should have been there when anyone in your territory was turned. It was _your_ job to make sure he was stable and therefore didn't do something as deranged as turning his children. You can't take care of grown wolves what on earth makes you think I would hand over a child."

The man chuckled, grinning broadly "I'd happily take the title of alpha if the whore would hand it over. How is our dear little Tibia?"

Camber inwardly froze at the thought but kept his face neutral. Suddenly everything he couldn't figure out before made sense. "I would know?"

"I can smell her from miles away my boy, and I smell her potently on you" Jacob grinned widely, the wolves behind him seeming to be holding back smiles.

"And?" Camber raised an eye. "Even your alpha doesn't like you, thats a damn shame."

Alpha. She was still the alpha. The words were stuck in his head. There was a huge different in being as dominant as an alpha and actually being one. She'd run away with a title. She'd done something impossible.

"She is our alpha by title alone because she murdered our alpha. I suppose she lied to you too. She's fairly good at it most of the time, did the same to the alpha in Texas, and what was it? New York. We could care less about the bitch, but it doesn't do a pack very good not to have an alpha, least she could do is give up the title." Jacob stated.

"That is problematic for you isn't it." Camber shrugged. "But it's the boy that's my concern, not your missing alpha."

"Missing alpha that's on your territory." Jacob pointed out.

"You say that like I brought her here." He chuckled. "She's not my pack."

"That does seem to be the problem doesn't it? You keeping things that don't belong to you." Jacob leaned forward to rest his elbow on his knee.

"Things of importance." Camber nodded. "Your alpha is grown and can do as she likes. She does not upset the balance in my territory. The pup is now mine and you're not getting him back I'm afraid to say." he turned his gaze to the boy. "I would allow you to stay here to be closer to your brother."

Austin stared with wide eyes. "You'd let me stay? I can see him?"

"We will not accept that, either part. For you to harbor a fugitive knowingly and keep one of our wolves from us." Jacob said, "It's an act of war and we will take it as such."

"If you'd like, but do keep in mind I expected this and have taken the liberty of talking to many other surrounding alpha's." Camber stared up at him. "My friend, no one likes the Oregon pack and their reckless behavior. They've agreed to side on my behalf if you see war as necessary."

"Then we'll see how that turns out won't we." Jacob smiled, not appearing bothered by the threat as he stood. "Let's go Austin."

"I want to see Seth." Austin shook his head.

"Pity. You can take that up with your alpha if you like." Jacob smiled but the look in his eyes made the boy tremble from having said anything, "She seems to have her ways of getting what she wants. Now move." The other two wolves stood back, waiting for the two to walk out first.

Austin lingered a little longer, slowly moving out of the living room as if he were hoping someone would change their mind. He didn't like the sound of a war among wolves but there was nothing he could do but obey.

"Trouble in my territory is the last thing you want, Jacob." Camber commented as they turned to leave, he was already in a bad mood, he hated seeing the pup so dejected.

The man laughed outright, the sound echoing through the house until they made it outside, closing the door behind them.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	24. Fight

So…someone should have reminded me to update.  
My bad ^_^ enjoy.

* * *

Camber growled in frustration, the thought of being so fiercely betrayed by Tibia was enough to make him want to get to her before they did, but he was also having trouble caring if they took her or not.

After a few minutes trying to calm himself he decided that if nothing else, he needed to get Austin away from them. Both he and Seth needed at least a piece of their family back.

He sent a text to Emanuel and Oil, telling them to get to his house immediately rather then calling them and getting stuck in a long conversation. He wasn't going to repeat himself about this again.

It was lucky for him the wasted no time showing up.

They'd been waiting for the information they knew he was going to provide. They walked in within minutes of each other, Oliver being the last to arrive. The irritation was practically radiating off of him so both approached more cautiously than usual.

"So, are we calling in the troops?" Oliver asked as he sat down.

"Yes. Even if I have a problem with it." Camber muttered, crouching in his chair as if he would pounce at any moment and leaning his chin on his palm.

"What problem?" Emanuel asked. "What happened?"

Camber scowled. "They brought with them my new pup's older sibling who is just as terrified. He is not safe. That's just for starters..."

"Eh," Oliver made a face, "What else?"

"It's not right to hold a pup responsible for the alpha's crimes." Camber said, staring off at nothing in particular. "I imagine that it a good percentage of the Oregon pack. I'm opposed to killing the weak and timid."

Emanuel sighed. "I understand, but they haven't an alpha. You said yourself earlier he called himself a representative."

"Unfortunately is seems I've been harboring an alpha as well as a pup." Camber shook his head slowly. "Tibia."

"The lone." Oliver raised an eyebrow, leaning forward slightly in his seat as he was more intrigued, "I know she's dominant but she shouldn't be that dominant. Is that even possible for an alpha to stray so far for so long from their pack? It makes everyone restless when I have to leave for a week... including me."

"With her siblings mostly likely hunted and murdered themselves, and a sadistic father for an alpha, I can only imagine why she left. I should have made the connection before." he nearly growled. "I was under the impression it was her mother that killed him. Her mother supposedly being a submissive, the next in line should have taken over, but this rep proclaims Tibia holds the title."

"This needs to be taken care of." Emanuel muttered. "This can't go on any longer."

"If she can prevent a damn war she needs to do it." Oliver shook his head, leaning back again, "Knew that woman was trouble."

Camber shook his head slightly. "I'm not opposed to putting down the crazed wolves but I'm thinking a small majority of the it simply to terrified to do anything. I've never seen a look of pure horror on a pups face like the one that was just in my home."

"If we do not recognize them as a pack then soon it won't matter." Emanuel shrugged. "Keep the pup. Tibia will do something about it, or she won't have a pack to deal with at all."

"Well she likes you Camber, so you tell her. She needs to stop being a coward and claim her position and save everyone the trouble. Those psychotic punks are her problem and she needs to deal with them." Oliver shook his head, "I will put out calls to have people ready if we need step in."

Camber nodded slowly. "That's probably for the best. I imagine they're tracking her down as we speak. If she's even still here."

"That's somewhat annoying." Emanuel muttered.

"Somewhat." Oliver chuckled, standing, "Something like that."

"This rep will shatter even your patience Oli." Camber sighed. "Annoying little prick."

"Then let me have a crack at him next time." Oliver offered, "Is there more we need to know before I leave?

"Not that I can think of right off." he sighed. "They're almost eager for war among us. They barely flinched as if they thought I was merely trying to bluff."

Oliver nodded, "They may just not care. They are crazy after all."

"Picking off the crazy ones might be better for us in the long run anyway." Emanuel commented. "Well make the other submissive in the pack more agreeable."

Oliver started for the door, "See what we can do then. Don't be too disgruntled Camber, I hear she's quite manipulative when she wants to be."

"You can't fake the fury and pain I see in her, Oil." Camber said instead, shaking his head.

"Doesn't make it null and void just because there's a reason behind it." He shrugged, "Call if you need something."

"I'll call." Camber sighed, suddenly feeling tired.

/~/~/

"Give it up, Tibi dearest." Jacob growled as he and Tibia circled each other in a tug of war of dominance.

"You're already in pieces old man, don't talk shit when you can't back it up." Tibia offered him a grin, the blood dripping from her head and smeared across her cheek making her look as crazy as he was, "I'm not a pup anymore."

"No, you're a useless, cowardly whore." He spat, "And I'm going to take your title after I have fun making you scream." She narrowly dodged him as he lunged at her but what she didn't see was the blade in his hand. The blade that caught and sliced down her arm despite missing it's target in her abdomen. A wolf using a weapon showed a severe lack of pride.

She let out a howl more from surprise though kept growling as her skin began to sear from the exposure to the silver. "You prick." she grabbed his wrist to disable the use of it again and grabbed him by the throat, slamming his back into the closest object. Her car.

Even with the dent in the car he looked unfazed. "I wonder what it tastes like." The wolf grinned, eyes going to her wound and the blood that flowed from it.

Austin sat curled up on the other side of the car away from the fight. Too terrified to actually run he opted to hide in the only place really available to him. He'd seen Tibia take out the other two guards like they were nothing and he'd been under the impression that they were unbeatable. The look she gave him, and then the older wolves were enough to make him feel like he was in trouble.

Whimpering in a way he never had before he covered his ears in hopes of blocking out all the sounds. He'd seen enough in the last few days to last him a life time. He was told coming here would get him his brother back, not give him a front row seat to a war.

"Of course you do." She growled, "Bet you had your fill from my sibling, huh? That why you brought a child? As a snack?"

"Now Tibi dear," he grabbed her arm with his free one, pulling it off his neck though her claws took flesh with them in the process "One child could never stifle my appetite.. You however, might." He reared his head back and threw it forward to head butt her but he missed her knee came up between his leg with a hard hit to his groin. She slammed his hand back against the car hard enough to break it, forcing him to drop the blade before she pulled him away from the car all together.

"Try all you want you sick fuck, I've outgrown my fear of you." She pulled her arm free and pulled it back to punch him in the face then landing another on the left side of his chest.

"Please stop." Austin whispered, shaking worse every time he felt the car around him shake and move from the fight on the other side. He'd never felt so completely sick before and the smell of blood was effecting him in ways he never thought. He wanted to get up and run but was sure his legs wouldn't carry him.

Tibia evaded a retaliating elbow aimed at her head but as she did so Jacob caught her with a knee to her stomach then a kick to the side of her knee knocking her off balance so he could swing her into the car. She hissed from the impact and before she could move again he bit into her arm savagely, biting down until he could feel the bone against his teeth.

She let out a short cry before reaching up to grab his jaw, and his hair, forcing his mouth off. She moved out from under him quickly, keeping a hold of his hair to slam his face into the metal side of the car's roof.

"Enough!" Camber growled, his voice holding a rare dark authority. "Such behavior in my territory is not tolerated. You want to play like that you can take it to fucking Oregon!" His eyes were narrowed and his shoulders were back slightly and for the first time either one of them had seen he appeared to be the alpha he actually was.

"Take the kid Camber, I'm not stopping till he's dead," Tibia looked back at him and Jacob took the opportunity to elbow her in solar plexus. She practically heaved, gritting teeth before grabbing his arm and breaking it over knee so the man let out a howl. "Take the kid. He doesn't need to see more than he has."

"Not my business who you kill in your own pack." Camber said coldly, moving around to the pup who flinched as he got closer.

"My sentiments exactly," she said simply, stepping back enough to land a powerful kick to Jacob's kidneys.

"You're all right." Camber said, lifting the boy up in his arms. Normally no child in their early teens would ever want to be carried but after everything he'd seen and heard, Austin curled up around the safer alpha who calmed him the same way he calmed his brother.

Camber looked back at Tibia and frowned. "Hurry up and kill the beast."

"He stole from me, my family. He's killed thousands for the fun of it." she stated, snatching the silver knife off the ground before Jacob could go for it, "He's going to suffer Camber.."

"Its rude to have conversations during a fight little Tibia." Jacob growled, trying to sweep her legs but she jumped over him, onto the roof of her car, swinging her leg out seconds later to kick him in the head and knock him sideways.

"Will that bring them back?" Camber growled, holding the boy close to his chest. "It's time you own up to your position and fight for your wolves. Don't prolong this for your own pleasure or you'll be no better then the sadistic sack of shit that he is. Finish it now!"

"Don't talk to me like you know shit Camber! Just because you know some title they placed on my head." She snarled, "Doing what's right hasn't done shit for me so to hell with it, if you can't see the difference that's your grievance, not mine. You wouldn't be so high and fucking mighty if you were alone and facing an army because some prick wanted to have a good time!" She jumped down from the car, landing on Jacob who was pulling himself to his feet again. She used her legs to pin his arms and gripped his hair to keep his head down as she pressed the flat part of the knife to the man's neck.

"I am alone.." she said quietly as Jacob growled, "With a target on my back, and I've been waiting years for this chance."

"If you'd open your eyes you'd see your not alone anymore you foolish little girl." Camber sighed, shaking his head out of pity. He'd thought the fight would be something brutal but instead the sight was nearly pathetic. "But becoming the monster he is by prolonging this fight...I don't think that would put your siblings at peace."

"Please no more." Austin whispered, sobbing silently as he clung to Camber.

Tibia paused, mauling the words over for a moment as the man tried to use his weight to lift her, then sighed heavily. "I don't hope you rest peacefully." she said to Jacob. He struggled more as she lifted the blade a bit to slice his throat instead of burning it before burying the blade in his skull to insure he wouldn't manage to heal.

"Keep your head down pup." Camber said softly, one hand on top of the boys head so it stayed pressed against his shoulder. "You don't need to see this."

"I just..i'm..." Austin whispered.

Camber held onto him, walking back down the narrow road away from the sight. "I have you. You're away from your tormentors now."

The boy had seen enough and didn't need to see what was probably another gruesome death. The smell of blood surrounded them and now that the fight was over it was eerily quiet. Camber stopped after a short distance and knelt down to hold the shaking boy. He looked back up at Tibia with a frown and was sure they hadn't actually heard the end of this.

Tibia had moved off of the body but sat there for a long while. Minutes passed before she got up, walking to her car to sort through things and find a bottle of water and a wash cloth. She wanted at least to get the blood off of her face and arms. Once she'd finished washing, changing her dress and she'd rolled Jacob's body under the car to get it at least out of sight she looked out toward Camber and sighed. She started toward the two, knowing there were a great many things that needed to be said.

Austin had finally broken down completely, the weight of fear having left him tired. Understanding he was going to be safe let him relax even through his weeping.

"I trust you'll allow this pup to stay here." Camber said, looking away from her as she neared. He was still annoyed at the thought of sinking into her lies. At this point he wasn't sure if there was anything between them anymore.

She nodded slowly, lowering herself to the ground. She stroked her fingers through the child's hair gingerly, speaking in a gentle tone so he wouldn't jump, "I'm sorry that I couldn't get you away from it before I had to fight them."

Austin turned to her slowly, sitting up slowly as he tried to sniff back his tears. Suddenly being normal seemed so much easier to what he'd just found himself in.

"I'll take you to see your brother in a little while." Camber muttered softly.

"I can see him?" Austin asked, rubbing at his eyes.

Camber nodded. "Today."

"You'll live with him sweetheart." Tibia said as she continued to stroke his head. She used the arm that had been cut instead of the one Jacob had bitten. Though it was still searing from the exposure to silver, him having bitten through muscle made the other hard and painful to move. "It'll be nicer hear."

"Thank God." he muttered softly, holding his face in hands as he shook lightly.

Camber finally looked back up at Tibia. "Do I need to expect a round two?"

"Please say what you mean" She said quietly, rubbing Austin's arm.

He frowned, both of them knowing what was implied. "Three crazed wolves all Oregon got?"

"When you take out the one who's been running things it takes a while to recuperate. You'll be fine for a while but I suppose eventually." Tibia shrugged.

"Then we'll proceed as planned." he shook his head tiredly.

"Should get this pup somewhere he can rest, preferably wherever Seth is." Tibia offered, "Maybe then we can talk."

Austin sniffed and nodded, letting Camber pull him up. "I can walk." he muttered.

"C'mon then. You need to sleep and probably eat too." Camber said.

"Will you come back or do I need to follow you to ensure you'll actually talk to me," Tibia asked as she stood slowly.

"We'll see which one happens first." he said, guiding Austin down the road.

"I guess I can assume it's the later" Tibia sighed, trailing after them, "Will you spare me what I need to deal with the silver? Now that your mad at me.."

He glanced back at her slowly. "Take what you need."

"Thank you" she nodded, keeping quiet the remainder of their walk.

* * *

Thanks for reading! ^_^

**Na'viWolf-** thanks so much for sticking with the story! Almost done.

**Silverbolts**- Cambers a good guy really. Thanks for the input ^_^


	25. Bathtub talk

And it all comes to and end.

* * *

When Kael opened the back door he held Seth on his shoulders. "Greetings fellow earthlings." he smiled lightly at his brother and the teenager sitting at the kitchen table. Austin who was scarfing down food snapped to attention.

"Austin!" Seth said eagerly instantly trying to climb down he second he saw his brother.

"Hey, hey, let's not have you do a face plant with the floor." Kael laughed, lifting him up to set him on the floor.

Austin had jumped up just as quickly, grabbing his little brother and dragging him into a hug they probably hadn't shared in a long time. "You're really okay..." he muttered softly.

Camber watched, empathizing with the feeling from where he stood leaned back against the counter. "Thanks for looking after him, Kael."

"Course," Kael shrugged, smiling at the scene as Seth clung to his older brother.

"They found me." Seth explained with a nod.

"Found me too." Austin muttered, stroking his little brother's hair, probably without even realizing he was going it. Already a few of the more subtle wolf tendencies were taking hold.

"Earned ourselves a bit of a delay." Camber sighed quietly.

"Oh? Awesome." Kael mused, "You all right?"

"Define alright." He muttered, happy to see the pups happy again at least. He was trying hard to bury the hostility he didn't get to work out in a fight.

"Pretty sure you know the definition brother," Kael watched his brother for any signs that he would give away.

"Then probably." he mused, moving up to hope onto the counter.

"You don't look it" Kael shrugged, looking to the kids before walking over to sit next to where Austin was sitting, "Hey, neither of you are going to disappear, I promise."

"I wasn't so sure of that before now." Austin muttered softly, slowly pulling away so he could continue eating.

"I'll find a rope if you want. Better yet, a chain." Kael grinned, "You'll be back to fighting in no time."

"That kind of thing never stopped is." Camber commented.

"Yeah but they're not twins." Kael chuckled, "Normal kids would hate being tethered to each other.

"Yes, normal was definitely something we weren't." Camber mused, picking up his plate to continue eating.

"We can really stay here?" Austin asked softly when there was a calming silence in the room. It took him a moment to pluck up the courage to even ask.

Camber nodded. "Mhm. We'll work it out."

"Camber you suck sometimes. Yeah kid, we're not letting you go." Kael chuckled, "Austin right?"

He nodded slowly, smiling faintly at their interacting. "Right."

"Well we're glad to have you. Seth's missed you." Kael smiled softly at the boy.

"It's nice here." Seth told his brother, "Nicer than home was…"

"That's...good to know." Austin muttered. "I'm just happy you've been safe all this time. I can't believe you ran here all by yourself."

Seth grinned happily, "I didn't know I could."

Camber frowned at the thought and looked to Austin. "Had they helped you at all with the change?"

Austin tensed slightly and nodded reluctantly. "Sorta."

"Mm" Kael made a face, reaching out to rub the boy's head, "Sorta's not good enough."

"We'll help you." Camber said, sliding off the counter and putting his plate in the sink. "Will be more fun for both of you learning together."

"I bet I'm faster than you." Seth grinned, "I'm gonna be as fast as Camber and he's really fast."

"Hey! What about me, I'm faster than him." Kael pouted.

Camber coughed loudly, poking fun at his brother, "Yeah right."

Austin smiled. "What makes you think you're faster then me, huh? You'll see. Will be the same as before."

"Cause I ran across an entire state." Seth said throwing his hands out enthusiastically as Kael flashed his teeth at Camber.

"So? You probably didn't even know you were doing it." Austin teased.

"I'll be back." Camber chuckled softly; ruffling Kael's hair as he walked passed him.

Kael swatted at him, "Loser."

Seth stuck his tongue at his brother before laughing.

"Play nice!" Camber yelled back, pausing in the hall before making his way upstairs. He didn't reek too much of irritation any more and he had to assume that would be easier for the lone alpha to deal with.

Tibia sat in the bathroom connected to Camber's bedroom, and had finished cleaning and wrapping the injury caused by the silver blade. She didn't worry about the rest of them. She sat there because it was the most likely place she'd get to speak to Camber in private.

"Need help?" he offered as he walked into his bedroom, shutting the door before walking towards the bathroom.

"No...I'm finished." She said, not raising her voice since she knew he could hear fine. Besides her arms and the injury to her head, there were deep claw marks on her left thigh and back. None of them she fussed over besides washing them since they'd heal in a day or two.

"Sure?" he asked again, looking at her as he leaned against the doorframe. "Should still wrap those."

"They'll heal," she leaned her head against the mirror behind her as she sat on the counter, "Waste of gauze."

"Putting yourself through useless pain." He stared. "Again."

"Gauze won't help them hurt less." She shook her head; "Maybe the one on the back but the rest will hurt regardless."

He sighed heavily. "You're being impossible."

"There are things I worry about more than a few minor injuries, like your refusal to look me in the eye. But I'll patch them up if you want." she mused quietly.

"Since when has what I wanted affected you so." he muttered, walking in to sit in the edge on the tub. "What else have you kept from me?"

"Nothing else, that was my final mystery" she smiled lightly.

"Final mystery, mm?" he muttered, sliding back to sit inside the tub. "I wish I could really believe that."

She slid off the sink, walking over to sit where he'd sat accept she placed her legs inside the tub. "So, when my siblings died, very likely by that man's hand, my father who, was your average Oregon wolf but that much more dangerous, lost his mind. Women aren't valued highly to begin with so dealing with the death of his children and the fact that I was the only possible choice for him to hand over his title as alpha to family was just too much I guess. He trained me hard, confined me, beat me sometimes, but the last straw was when the man who was supposed to be my father threatened me with silver. Burned me with it actually, to prove I was beneath him and I had no choices. I had a choice though and I took it, I attacked him.

"I did not kill him, at least I'm pretty sure I didn't, he could possibly have bled out before mama took an axe to his throat but I'm banking on he was still breathing. But my scent was the only one on him. Any half-wit out there would probably figure out that a wolf wouldn't tear someone to pieces to finish him with an axe but they figured it was more likely me than my submissive mama to be the one to do it. And they're right to an extent, I mean she used an axe because she couldn't handle the prospective of laying a hand on him."

Camber listened silently, watching her as she spoke and feeling no trace of a lie. "Why not protect the pack you feel so strongly for?"

"The same reason we ran. That meager percentile of my pack that is hyper about the possibility of war is the same group who would attack me for my title because I'm a woman. And beyond them are the crazy wolves who'll just follow orders. And while that might be a tiny portion of my pack, that would be five times the people in your pack. Out for my head and not looking for a fair fight. And whatever crazed moron won, and someone would win because strong as I am I cannot take on an army anymore than I've advised you to, he'd be taken out by that asshole I just killed. My pack was better off with no alpha than one who'll take them deeper into the craze." she ran a hand though her hair.

"Firstly, a good percent of my pack resides in the mountains so it's not a meager as you seem to think. Second, why did you not try to do what I have done for you? Not only do I have alpha's ready to fight the cause but Emanuel and Oli have already agreed that it's only the crazed wolves that need to be eliminated." Camber said, watching her carefully still.

"I'm not saying your pack is small, I'm saying mine is disgustingly large because of their habit of attacking humans." She said softly, "I'm not so afraid of dying. I don't want to die but it's inevitable. I'd just rather it not be by someone who'll abuse the power that I apparently have. Not like I have any say since I haven't done any of the ceremonies."

"And after the mess is cleaned up what do you plan on?" he asked, leaning his head back against the wall.

"I'd much rather pick out someone to give the title to" she shrugged, "I don't think I can compete with some of the alpha's I've met, but if there's no one else I'd do my best I guess.."

"I don't know what to say to you anymore." he sighed, reaching out to touch her hair.

"Just tell me you don't hate me over this." Tibia said simply, tilting her head toward his hand.

"Maybe I'm just disappointed." he muttered, stroking her cheek.

"Disappointed I can do something about. Hate is hard to fix." she reached up to grab his hand, kissing his knuckles.

He brushed his fingers against her lips. "I hear you have a talent for seducing alpha's."

"That's crap." she sighed, "I told you alphas have had infatuations with me. None of it was my doing. Man in Texas liked my spirit, honestly I think he's an undercover masochist because he said that when I had just punched him. Man in New York was the first alpha we couldn't evade, found out my status as alpha because we, meaning my mother and me, didn't really know the do's and don'ts of being on the run. He wanted my status and lord knows he couldn't kill me. And then there was an alpha in Chicago who is a photographer in his spare time, wanted me as his mate and his muse."

Camber laughed softly, tugging lightly on a lock of her hair. "You don't have great luck, do you?"

She smiled lightly, her eyes going incredibly soft as she slid down slowly to lay next to him in the tub, "I like you...you're different."

"How am I different?" he asked, an arm sliding around her slowly to hold her the way he had that morning.

She laid her head on his shoulder, "Told you that but I guess you weren't listening. You met Jacob and you know other alpha's. You're different."

"I'm not trying to be anything more then what I am." he sighed, stroking her hair. "I don't have the time to put on a disguise."

"And 'you' works for me." She closed her eyes.

"How's your back?" he asked softly instead.

"Scraped up but the man was getting old and lazy" she pressed her noes to his shirt, inhaling his scent deeply.

He smiled a little. "You don't gotta be brave all the time."

"It stings but my arms hurt worse." she chuckled, "Bastard almost bit through my bone. It is painful."

"I would have liked to kill him for that." he said, stroking her hair still.

She tilted her head up to kiss under his chin, "Sweet of you. I had it covered though."

"Doesn't change how I feel about that." He said seriously, still a small smile in place as his inner wolf thought of how he would have torn the mutt apart.

"Reminds me. I have a mess to clean up." She sighed sitting up slowly.

"I had it taken care of." he muttered.

"I'd complain if it wasn't about three bodies laying around for anyone to see.." she nodded, "Are you comfy?"

"Yes." He chuckled. "I used to do this a lot"

"Odd man," she reached to stroke his hair, smoothing it back.

"We liked the bathtub when we were little. Blaze and me." He smiled faintly, gazing at her still. "Was a good hiding place."

She nodded, "I need one of those."

He laughed softly. "You're welcome to my bathtub."

She chuckled, "I think it's only special because you're here."

He turned enough to capture her lips and purr softly. "Maybe."

"I don't know how you expect me to leave." she muttered, holding onto his side. Without hurting herself she tried to press closer into him.

"I don't particularly want you to leave." he said softly.

She smiled softly, leaning up enough to bury her face in his neck, "Then I hope I can find my pack a good Alpha, because I don't see myself being a very happy go lucky person if I can't be here with you."

He smiled a little. "Tibia." he purred. "Don't tell me that."

"Why not?" she asked, nuzzling against his neck.

"Because then we won't be leaving this tub and not only are you wounded but there are children down stairs." he grinned.

"You won't best me next time." she chuckled, nipping at his neck, "Whenever that happens to be."

"Ha! You admit I got that better of you last night." he grinned, pulling her into a kiss. "Told you a wolf partner is more fun then a human one."

"I don't believe I argued but, since you're the first wolf partner I've had I can't compare it with much." she sat up enough to straddle him, "But as I said, now that its out of my system, next time wont be so easy."

"We'll see sweetie." he purred and grinned. "But I'm thinking now probably isn't the time."

"Probably not." she agreed, leaning down to kiss teasingly.

He slid his hands up into her curls and kissed her harder. "Only because I have a nosy little brother." He muttered.

"Let him walk in, bet he'll never do it again" Tibia laughed lightly, pressing her forehead to his.

"Have you met Kael?" Camber laughed abruptly, looking more amused then he had moments before. "Yes, he will."

"Yeah, he might stand there and comment." she mused, grinning.

He laughed softly, pulling her down to kiss again. "I just don't want him trailed by pups."

She gave his lower lip a tug between her teeth before standing slowly, "Come on then. Let's go play in a less...intimate way."

* * *

Onto the **epilogue.** Thanks for reading.

**EViLIsabelle**- thanks for reviewing! Yeah, that's kind of their relationship. There is definitely something there but sometimes arguing is more fun.

**Kysilverrose**- thank you kindly! Thanks for taking the time to review.

**Observingangel **and** Klutz. for. life-** thanks for reading.


	26. Epilogue

**Epilogue.**  
Farewell Tibia, it was fun.  
Enjoy.

* * *

Camber sat on the steps of his back porch that over looked the woods. With a couple weeks of practice Austin and Seth were fitting in much better with in their new lives and weren't so scared stiff of the rest of the pack.

The other alpha's had long since gone back to their own territory's and the Oregon Pack wasn't a threat to them anymore. With several Packs working along side them it was cleaned up swiftly, allowing Tibia to fix the problems within her pack and try to heal some of the damage that had been done.

It was nice to be able to not have to look over his shoulder anymore and for the first time in years he was contemplating a short trip up into the mountains.

Tibia was back from Oregon for a while but she'd head back inevitably to help out the man she'd appointed as her second who, when all was peaceful, she'd give the title as alpha. She'd undergone the necessary ceremonies when she first returned so now her word held some power but even still, there were many wolves who couldn't be saved. She was simply enjoying being in the first place she'd been welcomed in her life.

She stepped out through the door and lowered a glass of water to press it to Camber's cheek playfully, the cold surprising him just a little.

"Hey." he tilted his head back up at her with a grin firmly in place.

"Hey," She smiled, pulling the glass back to take a drink as she lowered herself to sit next to him, "Where'd the pups disappear to?"

"They're having another race." he smiled faintly. "And _I'm_ a cheater." He continued, obviously making the little boys complaints.

Tibia chuckled, "Don't need to tell me that." She leaned over slightly to press her cheek to his shoulder.

He laughed softly. "Thanks a lot. Here I thought you'd have my back."

"I always have your back but you _are_ a cheater." She grinned lightly.

"Ouch." he smiled. "Wound to my pride."

She turned her head to nip his shoulder lightly before taking another sip of her water, "I love that about you."

Hm? What's that?" he asked, moving to slip an arm around her waist.

"You're a cheater." She repeated, nuzzling against him, "Means I can cheat and not feel bad about it."

He chuckled. "Good, playing fair with you is no fun." he purred.

"Playing with you in anyway is fun I just like cheatingm" she grinned, setting her glass down next to her on the step.

"Don't tempt me." he smirked.

She leaned up to nip at his jaw, "Only because we're watching the pups."

He captured her lips lightly before pulling away. "No visiting Bell?"

"I called her, she said she'd come here. Kael's coming too." Tibia shrugged, "I think Bell is just taking her time with Luca."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that sounds about right."

"Be nice, it's cute." Tibia scolded with a smile, "They're perfect together."

"That's why I put them together, though she didn't thank me for it at first." he chuckled, kissing her cheek.

"Well who knew you were a match maker," Tibia purred.

He kissed her again. "They balance out."

"No idea what we do. I think we're alike." Tibia mused, smiling at him.

"That's balance for some people." he chuckled, cupping her face and pulling her into a deeper kiss.

She purred softly in approval as she kissed him back, her arms wrapping around his torso to embrace him. Camber ran his tongue across her bottom lip before nipping at it playfully. "How long are you staying?" he muttered against her lips.

"Week? Two?" Tibia murmured back, kissing him again to dip her tongue between his lips for a moment before pulling back.

He growled softly as she pulled away and snapped at her playfully.

She chuckled, rubbing her hand against the back of his neck, "I love you too."

He smiled, nipping at her jaw. "I can deal with a week or two for now."

"Soon it'll just be the occasional trip we take together." she promised. They both perked up when a chime echoed through the house as the doorbell was rung.

"That's new." he chuckled, getting up slowly. He was used to his wolves just walking right in as if it were there home. "The pups should be finished their race in a few minutes." he said as he continued on inside to get the door.

"All right." Tibia smiled, leaning back on her palms as she looked out at the trees, wind blowing back her hair with a breeze that was a bit frigid.

Camber opened the door to a petite girl that, had she not been a wolf, could have easily been taken for a teenager. Sixteen at the most. She was smiling brightly up at him from her meager five-foot stature, her long, dark hair pulled back into a braid that dipped between her shoulder blades which were left exposed by her summery dress despite the cool weather.

"You're the alpha 'round here right?" she asked before he could get a word in, "I'm assuming by your scent but I've been wrong before."

"Yes, I'm the Alpha here." He smiled faintly, feeling amused. He stepped aside for her to enter. "Was that all you needed to validate or would you like to speak with me more?"

"Oh, neither really, I'm lookin' for Tibia. See, I was passin' through Cali and they said I might find her here or Oregon and there's no chance I'm shootin' up to Oregon you know? But by the way you smell, she's here isn't she" the girl smiled brightly, walking in, "I'm Ally by the way. Alison but Ally."

"I thought there was something familiar about your scent." Camber laughed softly, shutting the door after she slipped in and walking back through to the other end of the house. "She's on the porch."

"Oh, that was rude of me, I'd love to talk to you more, specially since you smell so much like her, but the girl will never be anywhere short of my first priority." she grinned, following after him.

"I wouldn't expect a mother to feel any other way about their child." he smiling, looking down over his shoulder at her.

"Either you got pups or you are one." Alison laughed, "An alpha...either you're a really good man or I'm going to have to find some way to kill you."

"Well Tibia hasn't tried to kill me yet so I feel really good about that not being your answer." he grinned. "I was a pup. A quad."

"I had four, but you probably know that." she patted his shoulder, walking through the door he held for her.

"Tibia." Camber chuckled, walking out into the porch again with her mother.

She tilted her head back with a smile that grew into a grin with the sight of Alison standing there with her hands on her hips.

"If I didn't know better I'd think you were hiding from me." Alison teased, holding her arms our as Tibia practically tripped over her feet, scrambling up to close the distance between them.

"I looked everywhere." Tibia hugged her mother the moment she got close enough, the sight an odd one since Tibia who stood at five foot, seven inches and looked to be in her early twenties, looked more like an older sister or possibly mother than the girl she embraced.

"I was in Orlando." Alison chuckled, hugging her daughter tightly.

Camber chuckled, settling back down on his spot on the stairs. "I'll speak up in her defense and tell you that was where she was headed next."

"I figured you'd gotten yourself into some trouble." Alison smiled at Camber, "Yhis is a pleasant surprise.

"I was in trouble for a minute." Tibia admitted with a chuckle, "Car broke down here but, everything worked itself out. Mama, this is Camber. Camber my mama." They pulled away slowly but Alison kept a hold of Tibia's arm.

"An alpha." Alison said in a teasing tone again.

"A wonderful man." Tibia answered simply, leaning down to kiss her mother's cheek. "I think I'll keep him."

"Don't you talk to your ma like that." he grinned. "Took you forever to figure that out too."

"I didn't have any kind of tone but if you want, he's an ass mama." Tibia smiled lightly, making the woman laugh.

"We'll have to do something about that then, wont we?" Alison leaned her head against Tibia's shoulder.

"Thinking I should just sit in my corner and let you two catch up." he laughed softly.

Alison let go of her daughter, lowering herself to sit next to Camber, "Or you could tell me about the man that's got my restless daughter so content."

He smiled at her. "Mm, not sure I can help you with that. I can tell you all about why I find her so fascinatingly perfect but I dunno her thoughts on the subject."

"Modest." Alison glanced at her daughter, "Unusual in an alpha. I'm impressed so far."

"Told you." Tibia said, sitting down and leaning in to nuzzle her mother's arm. "Modest, kind, nearly opposed to turning people, and he's helped me get control of our pack."

"What?" Alison turned to look at her daughter, "You're going back?"

"I have, with some of the packs from the treaty. I killed Jacob already and we're weeding out those who cant live peacefully.. it's so different there." Tibia smiled, "You have to come see."

"Hm, all this change from one guy, are you mated yet?" Alison looked to Camber.

He smiled sweetly. "You'd think she'd have mentioned that, yes. This seeing her a week or so at a time thing is killing me though."

Alison grinned widely, wrapping her arm around her daughter once again but this time her other went around Camber, "I can only imagine, Congratulations."

Camber laughed softly, leaning forward to kiss Tibia's mother on her cheek. "Thank you."

"Well damn, there go my plans to kill you." Alison sighed.

"Mamaaa." Tibia giggled.

"That's very good news for me, I think." Camber smiled.

"Yep. I'm sure you've heard all about my escapades. Tibia wouldn't be able to trust if she couldn't trust without trusting fully'" Alison mused, "I don't think I'll be going back to Oregon though just yet, maybe one day but it can wait right?"

"It can but you should stay here." Tibia mused.

"Course, your welcome here." Camber smiled, head tilting towards the trees as he heard the playful growling of the pups.

"I probably will for a while at least, but I like my travels." Alison chuckled, "Love you to death but alpha's have no problem with a submissive in there territory. You scare them senseless."

Camber chuckled and glanced back at Tibia. "Was I?"

"Another thing vastly different about my love," Tibia chuckled.

"Really? We've all always just thought he was strange." Bellaca chuckled, making her way out into the porch.

"Love you too." Camber raised an eye.

"Bell," Tibia smiled, getting up and dragging her mother with her.

"Hey. hey, easy." Alison laughed, letting her daughter pull her up by her arm "That's connected ya know."

"This is my mama. Mama, Bellaca, Camber's sister and my good luck charm." Tibia grinned as she embraced Bellaca quickly.

Bellaca laughed. "First I was her angel and now I'm her good luck charm. I do not think I live up to either."

"She's both." Tibia nodded.

"She's not easily infatuated so I'm encouraged to believe her." Alison admitted, "It's nice to meet you either way though."

"It's very nice to meet you." Bellaca smiled.

"What'd you do with Luca?" Camber asked, eyes turned to the woods.

"Oh shut up." Bellaca muttered, knowing it was rare to be seen without him. "With Kael still I guess."

"Evaded the poor man again, hm?" Tibia teased.

Alison ignored the conversation for a moment, slowly leaning closer to Bellaca until her face was an uncomfortably small distance away from the girl and tilted up toward her neck.

"Uum...mama what ate you doing?" Tibia raised an eyebrow, looking as if it was as odd to her as it was to Bellaca.

Alison's nose twitched and she couldn't resist as her lips pulled into a smile. She straitened but took Bellaca's hand now.

"Congratulations are in order to you too." Alison smiled up at Bellaca

Bellaca blinked slowly, glancing to her brother and Tibia to see if either one knew what she was talking about. When she was met with confused gazes she raised an eye with a very graceful, "Huh?"

Alison chuckled, "Probably slightly recent then but, you're pregnant sweetheart. I'd know that smell anywhere."

Bellaca's eyes widened and she turned five shades of red instantly. That one statement was the last thing she had ever expected to hear.

Camber laughed suddenly, covering his mouth to stop the sound but it didn't stop his body shaking.

"Seriously?" Tibia looked to her mother with an expression similar to Bellaca's.

"Wouldn't get your hopes up for nothing. You should notice it yourself in a few weeks or so." Alison nodded, "Start to feel it sooner than that. Body changes more than your scent will, just be sure to stay in your human form. That's what makes it even more rare. If you conceive as a wolf you should stay wolf, if you conceive as a human as you clearly did since your progressing, your should stay human. Few catch onto that."

"Stay in my human form." Bellaca repeated. This wasn't the sort of thing they were schooled on and her own mother had been gone for years before she'd ever thought to ask.

"Its tempting on the full moon and you'll get plenty restless, but you'll be alright, just forewarn that mate of yours." Alison shrugged. "And eat all the meat you want, its good for them, its all the other junk that's less useful."

"Will the pregnancy be as long as a normal humans or shorter?" Camber asked. They had been the only ones of their generation born into the Colorado pack so they knew little.

"I need to sit down." Bellaca muttered, completely overwhelmed.

Alison took Bellaca's arm quickly, guiding her to sit next to her brother; "You'll be just fine sweetie. It's actually about six months but the babes will be full-grown so you and moving will not get along. Fortunately we stretch and adapt better than regular humans."

"Hey, this is fabulous." Tibia said softly, wrapping her arms around Bellaca's neck supportively from behind.

"She's gone into shock." Camber said, observing his sister with a small smile.

Bellaca shook her head slowly. "Quiet you..."

"Any questions at all, I'll be happy to answer them." Alison rubbed Bellaca's arm.

"When my heart leaves my throat and goes back into my chest I may be able to think of something to ask." Bellaca smiled shakily. "Thank you."

"Well I was thinking more, over the duration of this pregnancy." Alison chuckled.

"You'll stay then?" Tibia looked to her mother.

"I can." Alison nodded, "I was thinking of getting a cell phone but with that look you just gave me I think I'll have to stay."

"That certainly is good news as well." Bellaca smiled brightly.

"Excuse me, I have two pups to round up." Camber chuckled, dragging himself up with his eyes on the woods before them.

"Hey, it's our turn next you know." Tibia chuckled.

"And as you've stated so often just today, I am a cheater. You're going down sweetie." Camber grinned.

"That's what you think" Tibia gave him a wink.

"Eew, way to be inappropriate." Alison grinned widely.

"Oh believe me. They're just getting started." Bellaca laughed as her brother wander off into the woods.

"Love you mama." Tibia laughed.

"Bellaca." Luca sighed as he walked out, Kael close behind him. He was already to scold her, his worry for her safety eternal.

"He is so not allowed to be cross at me right now." Bellaca pouted.

Kael chuckled. "Poor dear." he teased before turning to Alison. "Guest?"

"Funny how things turn out," Alison chuckled, "Tibia's mother, so she doesn't have to make the introduction a third time."

"I've heard of you." Luca mused, his eyes on Bellaca as he moved closer, "Nice to finally meet you."

"Hi mom." Kael smiled, crouching down to hug Allison happily.

Alison embraced him easily, "Well hello son I did not know I had."

"He's Camber's brother." Tibia chuckled.

"Aaah, well that makes sense but I'd have accepted him regardless" Alison ruffled Kael's hair with a grin.

Kael purred and smiled wide. "That's nice to know. I'm Kael, the baby of our fine set. Love me please."

"I'm afraid I spoiled him a bit." Bellaca smiled slightly, sparing him glance.

"As well you should have, my youngest wouldn't let us." Alison said kindly.

"Why shouldn't I be mad at you, you agreed." Luca crouched on a step lower than Bellaca's and locked his gaze onto hers.

She leaned forward, resting her arms on her knees. "I was just told I was pregnant."

"What?" Kael sat up straight suddenly, raising an eye.

Luca just stared at her for a long minute, shock soaking into him before reaching up to stroke her cheek, "By who…"

"By me" Alison sat back, "Take a deep breath, you'll probably pick up on it."

Luca looked to her, clearly humbled by the announcement, before looking back at Bellaca, "Wh..how..?"

"I should how you would know how." Kael smirked. "We gotta have that talk?"

Bellaca turned a light shade of red again. "Kael..."

"How he says." Tibia teased, wrapping her arms around Kael. They'd turned into a pair of instigators and were proud of it.

"Children." Alison scolded.

"Sorry." Luca chuckled, looking down for a moment as he shook his head. He tilting his head up and leaning forward to kiss Bellaca.

Kael laughed, hugging Tibia tightly as Bellaca cupped Luca's face to kiss him. "Awe. What's with all the pups all of a sudden. The family's getting huge."

"I don't think that's something you should whine about." Camber chuckled, being followed by two wolf pups.

"Aaawe, look at the little ones." Alison cooed suddenly at the sight of Austin and Seth, her voice snapping to serious a moment later, "Haven't seen any that small in years what the hell are you people doing?"

"They're from Nevada, started everything in motion to get the pack cleaned up." Tibia explained.

"Oh.. well alright then." Alison smiled again.

Tibia laughed and hugged Kael tighter, "They would bite off their own tongues first."

Kael dragged Tibia along with him to lean closer to Alison. "It's the water here." he whispered.

"Kael..." Camber chuckled. "Shut up."

"Tibia." Kael whined with a grin. "Camber's being mean to me."

"Tell you who can get him in line" Tibia grinned, pointing to her mother.

"Now why are you trying to put me to work?" Alison shook her head. Despite he comment she looked delighted.

"Your family is loud." Luca muttered as he embraced Bellaca tightly.

"I'm sorry." Bellaca muttered, pulling him back into a soft kiss.

"No she's not." Kael whispered loudly, leaning across Tibia's lap to be closer to his sister and her mate.

"Stop trying to pick a fight, Kael." Camber chuckled, picking Seth up in his small wolf form.

"She's probably not but...I cant be mad" Luca chuckled, hugging her tightly. He was still overwhelmed from the information. He was going to be a daddy.

"Aaawe, look how happy he is." Tibia cooed.

Alison held a hand out to pet Austin who stood at Camber's side. Austin was cautious but inched towards her slowly to get his ears scratched.

"He should be." Kael grinned.

"Just let the family get bigger." Camber smiled slightly.

Alison stroked his head once he got closing, "Hello there sweetie."

"Happy is not the word." Luca purred.

"It's better." Bellaca purred softly, put at ease with his presence. She rested her head on Luca's shoulder.

"I'm gonna need to add onto my house." Camber mused softly, sitting down with Seth settled in his lap.

"No, we need to ad onto ours." Luca grinned widely finally.

"This is...a nice place you've found yourself." Alison said softly, looking to Tibia as she scratched Austin's head gingerly.

"I think so." Tibia said softly, smiling as she pulled away from Kael to walk over to Camber.

"Yeah, it's nice here, mom." Kael smiled, watching as Austin laid by Alison's side. "But being around with four of them all the time, jeeeez."

"Shut it Kael." Camber smiled.

"You love it don't you?" Alison smiled at Kael.

"Shh," Tibia leaned up to kiss Camber's cheek, reaching to rub the side of Seth's face a moment later.

"Yeah, I love it fine. Family did just get a lot bigger." Kael smiled wide.

"It's your turn to bring someone home Kael." Bellaca chuckled.

"Ooh, I can't wait to meet her. Reminds me, mama, I need you to take him on a road trip since I'm never leaving." Tibia mused.

"I could do that, if he actually volunteered for it." Alison said softly as she continued stroking Austin's fur.

"Why are you trying to get rid of my brother?" Camber grinned.

"I kinda agreed." Kael chuckled. "Could be fun."

"Because the girls in this town apparently aren't working for him and I want another sister." Tibia stuck her tongue at him before leaning in to nuzzle Seth playfully.

"Well then alright, will have to wait till after your sister gives birth since I was volunteered as ...pregnancy advisor?" Alison looked between them, "I suppose."

Bellaca smiled softly. "I certainly appreciate that."

"Yeah, she's gonna have a big litter." Kael grinned.

Camber smiled. "She's gonna hurt you."

"My boy she really will hurt you. Only time in my life someone...well...everyone was afraid of me." Alison laughed.

"Looking forward to that." Bellaca sighed.

"So are we, Bell." Camber smiled a little. "Don't worry. We already know to be afraid of you on a good day."

"Even other packs are terrified." Luca agreed.

"You kids are adorable, but I need to get some sleep if you don't mind." Alison mused.

"You can have my old room." Tibia smiled, walking over toward Alison.

"I think I'll take you up on that." Alison mused.

"Hey, what do you say we head home?" Luca asked, nuzzling his face against Bellaca's neck. He wanted to be selfish with her and cut their visit short.

"Mhm." Bellaca smiled softly. "We have some stuff to go over."

"Poor Luca." Kael smiled, picking Austin up. "Gonna be a long six months."

"I'm not afraid." Luca stated, standing and picking her up seconds later, "I love her too much for that."

"See you tomorrow Bell." Tibia chuckled, kissing her friend's gingerly, "Congrats, again."

"We'll see you for lunch." Camber chuckled, watching as Luca carried off his embarrassed sister.

Tibia lead her mother inside to a room she could settle into, giving her fresh towels and going out to grab a bag of cloths and other useful items from the woman's car which was parked in front of the house. She returned outside as Kael was playing out in the yard with Austin and Seth and Camber was back to watching from the porch.

"My life is so perfect." she purred as she crouched down to wrap her arms around him.

He smiled, reaching to pull her closer to him. "I love you."

"I love you too...with all my heart and soul." she swore, leaning into him contently. "I didn't have much hope left and here she is."

"Told you so, and it'll get better." he smiled softly, watching his brother playing with the two newest pups.

"I don't see how when it's perfect." She said, purring, "But I have full trust in you."

He looked back, capturing her in a slow kiss. "Good." he said softly against her lips.

She made a soft sound in her throat, continuing the kiss passionately for a few long and enjoyable moments before drawing back. "C'mon you, lets go play with the little ones some, show em how it's done."

He grinned at her. "You mean show them how to cheat? Sure."

"Something like that." She growled as she stole a finale, rough kiss before standing up to pull off her sweater.

End.

* * *

Thanks for reading! And extra thank you for all of those who stuck with the story from the beginning.

**Chibi Cherry Blossoms-** Sorry it glitched. Thanks for letting me know though. ^_^ thanks for reading.

**Silverbolts-** thanks for the message, and yea, I don't think they're will be a sequel, but maybe one day.

I'm pretty sure that I've said a thank you to everyone who has reviewed or added me in some fashion, in relation to this story. If I haven't…sorry! Missed you somehow..lol. anyway, I appreciate the support.


End file.
